Shot?
by soapz
Summary: Here is my complete fic that lunareaper has started to post for me here. It will take some time for me to finish it, so I thought the least I can do for now is post the rest of the story. Hope you'll enjoy.Thanks luna for doing this for me, I appreciate i
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"… three bruised rips, several non-threatening hematomas and a gunshot wound. We also expect him to develop a serious cold due to the extended exposure to cold water and the fact that he is underweight by at least ten pounds…"

He tried to blend out the voice from the doctor and stared through the glass at the slender figure on the gurney in the adjoining examination room.

"… 14 stitches, and right now his condition is stable. He is running a fever but that was expected as well…"

Abso-fucking-lutely great! After all this time he finally had him back and now this. Yes, there was a God and He must hate him. He was sure about it now. Seeing his brat like this was pure torture. His body covered in bruises – an untold story of the fight he had put up, pale skin that only now started to get a slight pinkish tint again – an improvement to the sickly blue that it was before, his hair damp against his head – lifeless and matt, unmoving like the rest of him.

"… we will now transfer him to the private room and as you requested he will be monitored, but we really don't expect any complications…"

Without saying a word he abruptly turned, following the gurney to the room he had specifically requested for Akihito. His bodyguards fell into step right behind him forming a rather unusual procession. Watching the two nurses accompanying Akihito carefully transfer him onto the hospital almost made him give in to the anger and frustration boiling inside of him.

"… this is only a precaution to make sure he won't accidently injure himself. You may be assured though that as soon as it is safe he will be able to rest in more comfortable position…"

He forced himself to stay calm, unmoving and it took every ounce of his will-power to not kill everyone who touched his boy while he was forced to keep his hands to himself. Clenching and unclenching his hands in his coat pockets he made himself take several deep breaths. Finally he turned to the doctor, his trademark poker-face back in place:

"Thank you, Dr. Yamaguchi. I appreciate your coming here on such a short notice to take care of Akihito."

"This is the least I can do, Asami-sama. Your boy is still under sedation and due to the fever he will probably be more or less unaware of his surroundings for the next couple of days, but by the end of the week the worst should be over."

A curt nod was all he was able to do. He was afraid of moving lest he would do something he would regret later. His pet was hurt and there was just no way he could… no! He had to stop thinking about what he wanted to do to him – no, needed to do to him. How he would run his hands over his body, reacquainting himself with every inch of his delectable skin, how he would use his tongue to tease him 

into the frenzy of moans he usually elicited from him, how he would make him plead and beg for more only to deny him over and over again…

Sweat started to form on his forehead and he instinctively suppressed the urge to wipe it. Never show weakness! He turned back to look once more at his pet… big mistake. He almost lost it right there. The nurses had Akihito propped up on a special pillow to keep the pressure off his wound and being forced to look at him like this was physical pain. He had to get out of there. Now. Before he did the unthinkable.

"Akira. You will stay with him and keep me informed. I have to take care of a couple of small matters and will be back later."

He forced himself to turn away from the bed and walked towards the door. He needed a cigarette and a drink. Maybe more than a drink.

Akira nodded and took up a position in the corner of the room that allowed him to remain out of sight of whoever entered, yet see everyone before they saw him. He watched as Asami and Keita left the room and sighed in frustration. He knew what they were about to do and he desperately wanted to be part of it. As much as he got to like the photographer over time, babysitting wasn't really in his job-description. He sat down on the chair, took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at the still form of the boy on the bed and even though he felt sorry for what the kid had to go through; he nevertheless felt a smile forming on his face: of all the places to get shot…

 Part 2

"Asami speaking."

The hand that was holding the cell-phone was still slightly shaking even though he had drunk – no, make that downed – two glasses of his favorite whiskey. He took another deep drag of the cigarette he was holding in his other hand. He needed to calm himself down. Now. It just wouldn't do to give in to his emotions; after all he had a reputation to uphold.

"You fucking bastard! The moment I see you I'll fucking kill you…"

"Tstststs… Temper, Feilong, temper…" He gripped the phone tighter. Although they had come to an understanding, he couldn't just simply forget what the head of the Baishe had done to his boy.

"We had a deal. We.Had.A.Fucking.Deal!"

"Yeah, we had a deal. Until you shot Akihito." His indifferent voice seemed to infuriate the Chinese on the other end of the line even more.

"I didn't shoot him. He jumped right into the bullet. Wan didn't aim at him."

"I know, but he aimed at me."

"That's because you were standing right behind that bastard. Wan shot at _him_ - not you. So, now give him over as promised."

"I'm sorry, Feilong, but right now I have more important matters to attend to. I'll get in touch as soon as I can make time for the exchange."

Click. He hung up. That immediately made him feel a bit better and it had taken his thoughts of his pet for just a few moments. Akihito. He groaned, this time unable to keep it down. He pressed his forehead against the cold window of the car, closing his eyes. _How could he do this to me? _He had waited weeks for the right opportunity to extract him from Feilong, spent the time he was forced to recuperate on thinking up countless scenarios for his boy and now? At least another three weeks before Akihito would be up to any 'strenuous' behavior, provided that his condition didn't get worse. _Yeah, God really hates me…_

He groaned again, leaning back against the soft leather of the car-seat. Just remembering what he had come up with during those seemingly never-ending days he had to spend in a hospital-bed made him hard. Again. And again he would deny himself as he had since the day Feilong had taken Akihito from him. _Damn you, brat. You better hurry up and get well before I explode._

He felt Keita's eyes on him through the rearview mirror. He almost felt sorry for him. He knew that since the 'incident' he had become even more bad-tempered and everybody, including his bodyguards, was pussyfooting around him, carefully making sure not to do anything that could raise his ire.

"To the warehouse." There was at least one way he could work off some of the tension that had accumulated over the last few weeks.

Pouring himself another glass of whiskey, he recalled the rather surprising turn of events on board of the ship. The exact moment he had Feilong at gunpoint and the Chinese dragon had yet managed again to amaze him.

_Flashback:_

"_Keep moving forward and don't turn around. If you make one sound I'll blow a hole right through your head!" As far as threats went, he had thought this one was a fairly easy one to understand. _

"_Oh, and don't even think about screaming for help like the little girl you are, nobody will come." Asami forced him to a vacant room with a certainty that made Feilong realize that Asami had somehow gotten hold of the ship's layout. He definitely had to look into that later. If there was a later… _

"_How dare you make a mockery of me? You'll pay dearly for this". He pushed the Chinese Triad Leader down on a table with so much force that the breath left the slender man with a whoosh, cutting off the snide come-back "...and you've come all this way. Things have really come around to 'bite you in the ass', Asami...!"  
_

"_I want my boy back."_

_Distracting the older man with snide remarks that cut too close to the truth, finally gave him the chance he was looking for. Slamming his hand down on Asami's wounded leg he managed to get out from under the Yakuza and dodging the bullets fired at him, he found cover behind a wall. _

"_You should have taken more time to heal, old man. As you remember I know exactly how long it takes for a bullet wound to heal… You know, you almost make me believe that Akihito really means something to you. Look at you, coming here for the boy, offering me billions in exchange for… what? A brat?"_

"_Leave Akihito out of this, he was merely the tool you used to get me to come and finally put an end to the mess you created seven years ago, Feilong. So, where is he?"_

"_You're too late, Asami… Again. Someone has taken him from you. Again. You should really watch your property better. Getting sloppy with old age?"_

_The only response was another spray of bullets hitting the wall._

"_You never planned on giving me back what's mine, right? You bastard thought you'll get away with my casino and the boy? What was the plan? Getting the boy and then shoot me like you did seven years ago? I'll never give over, so go ahead and shoot me."_

"_If that's what it takes to protect my property and to stop you incessant whining about what your father did…? I'm sick of being blamed for everything that didn't go right in your sorry life."_

"_You created 'my sorry life' when you teamed up with Tou to destroy Baishe. Making him claim me as his son to destroy everything I lived for. You just didn't realize that having pity on me and not letting me die would result in this, did you...?"_

_A dry laugh followed his outburst. "You never thought that I would one day really be the leader of Baishe, so why aren't you happy that things went exactly as you had planned back then...?"_

The only response he got was a noise off to the side, which caused Feilong to spin around, point his gun and shoot - only to realize too late that Asami had slipped behind him. 

_It didn't take Asami long to disarm Feilong and bring him down once more. _

_"So...you wanted me to acknowledge you that much?" _

_Glaring down on the younger man, Asami continued to taunt the trapped man_

"_The father that should've acknowledged you is no longer alive... and to think that you have come this far just for the sake of some pitiful revenge... I really feel sorry for what has become of the once mighty Baishe."_

_With the gun grinding into the back of his head Feilong was forced to listen._

_"In truth... you don't really care about the past, do you? Don't make me any angrier..." Sliding the gunpoint further down, Asami slowly continued:_

_"I know exactly how to silence men like you... ...but I won't... just like I didn't seven years ago... You look after your own hide. I'm not your father."_

By now boiling in anger, Feilong fought against the larger man, managed to roll over and successfully pinned Asami down. 

"_You have no use for people unless they either bring you financial wealth or sexual pleasure. Why didn't you just let me die back then? Was it only so you can insult me like this...? Will you insult even the years I've lived hating you..?!" _

"_I didn't want to let you die." Words, almost inaudible muttered while grey eyes clashed with golden ones. "Do you not understand something simple as that?" Asami continued "It is up to you if you want to dwell in the past and be consumed by hate, but unlike you I don't live denying my true self. If you want to kill me so much, go ahead. Here is your chance. But you will never be satisfied with that. You'll never get the thing you want most…"_

_"Don't talk like you know anything about me..." and surprisingly the slender Chinese pulled Asami into a searing kiss._

"_The past has nothing to do with this. I just wanted to get you… and you will not kill me." It wasn't a question, just a fact simply stated. _

"_And that would be… why, again?" The gun still aimed at him never wavered._

"_Because I know that Yanzhui killed my father and you killed Tou for shooting me."_

"_That's old news from a long ago past. The present is the only thing that counts. And for whatever reason I let you live in the past, your transgressions of the present give me enough reasons to kill you."_

"_This was all engineered by Arbatov to get the deed."_

"_Don't be so bashful Feilong. It is okay to talk about your involvement with him; Arbatov would really be hurt if he could hear you now. After all, he even went through the trouble of paying you a visit when you got injured. Did he at least bring you flowers to your sickbed?"_

"_He tried to convince me that you wanted all of Baishe. I didn't believe him."_

"_I don't care. Akihito…"_

"_I know. I couldn't help but take him. I won't apologize." Eyelids slowly lowered over grey orbs. "He had what I thought I wanted, yet… I realize now… it wasn't what I wanted. I won't apologize."_

_The tall Chinese took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and locked grey with golden eyes._

"_Do what you think you need to do but do it fast. Arbatov will kill him because I had him."_

_Another deep breath._

"_And I promised Akihito to send him home to you… So, are you coming or not?" _

_Together the unlikely couple made their way to one of the lower decks to intercept the Russian's men trying to board a small ship. Their men were there as well, unsure of what to make of the situation. _

"_Get Arbatov! Now!" Feilong yelled as he was running towards the docking bay, Asami following at a slower pace with a slight limp._

"_Watch out for Takaba." He instructed his men, and in the following melee it was hard to tell who was going up against whom. The Yakuza managed to corner Arbatov who was trying to shoot his way out which resulted in the fateful shot that hit Akihito. The young photographer was cowering against the wall trying to stay out of the fight when he saw a gun aimed at Asami and had then reacted without a thought, jumping in front of the Yakuza, intercepting the bullet he thought was meant for the Japanese. And got shot. And fell over the rail into the ocean. Stupid brat._

_End Flashback._

The car pulled up in front of the warehouse.

Finally…

 Part 3

"... You. Do. Not. Ever. Touch. What's. Mine."

Slam! The tall Blonde was roughly shoved into the wall again.

"Never. Touch. My. Boy. Again." Each word accentuated with the powerful punch of a fist. It felt good.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Asami finally let go of the Russian Mobster.

"So, would you now care to enlighten me what all of this is about? Or do you need more incentives to cooperate?" Another kick to the torso. He really hoped he broke at least some of his ribs.

Mikhail Arbatov presented a rather pitiful picture, crouched on the floor; trying to protect himself from more injuries than those Asami had already chosen to inflict on him. He was panting for breath, his arms clutched around his middle, indicating that Asami indeed had gotten a full hit on his rib-cage.

For the first time in weeks, Asami almost felt pleased with himself. He had worked off some of his anger, reached some understanding with the Chinese Ice-Princess and Akihito was back where he belonged. And was shot. And of all places he had to get shot there. Stupid brat. At least he would be able to make Feilong suffer the same way he was.

He groaned in frustration and returned his attention to the man on the floor.

"So, anything you wanted to tell me?"

"If… If you kill me there will be a war…" Arbatov managed out in a raspy voice. He really didn't sound too good.

"Oh, I am not the one who will kill you. I'll leave that particular pleasure to others. Until then - you may be assured of that - I will take exceptionally good care of you."

"You never intended to give the deed to Feilong." The Russian slowly pulled himself up in a sitting position. Blood was running down his face and his left eye started to swell shut. The princess would definitely throw a hissy-fit about the damage to Arbatov's face. Well, it couldn't be helped. He would just make sure not to be anywhere too close to him when the Russian was delivered to the Triad Leader. After all, there was a reason why some called him dragon.

"My dealings with Baishe are of no concern to you. And now that you mentioned it… Wouldn't it be better if you start worrying about your fate instead of Feilong?"

"We have a deal with the White Snake. We protect our assets." Icy blue eyes stared at him.

"And taking my pet would benefit this deal… how again? I don't think so. Hisato, make sure he is in a more cooperative mood when I return."

He turned away without another glance and briskly walked back to the black BMW parked in front of the warehouse. Hisako would make sure that the Russian knew his place when he came back tomorrow. Or maybe he should tell Yoh where to find his rival for the affection of Feilong…

"Where to, Asami-sama? The hospital?" Keita held the door open for his boss.

Everything inside of him screamed 'yes' but he knew his lower body couldn't take more abuse today.

"No. To the club." He might as well get some of the work done that had been neglected over the past weeks. His phone rang. A quick check of the number on the display and a sigh of relief. Not from the hospital; that meant Akihito was doing fine.

"Asami speaking."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your schedule! If you don't hand him over now, I'll start a war unlike any you have ever seen. We had a deal!"

"I'm really getting tired of your yelling, Feilong. Don't call me if you can't control yourself." He hung up with a satisfied grin on his face. It was just too easy to rile the princess up.

He relaxed into the soft leather of his seat and closed his eyes, thinking about how easy it was to rile up his pet. The way his eyes flashed indignantly when he teased him. How he seemed to vibrate from some unknown energy source that had his whole body in motion. How he never seemed to be still, except when he slept. How he curled up in bed after the endless seeming sessions of sex. How he trembled when his hands mapped out every inch of his sweaty skin, making him moan deep in his throat. The desperate sounds he made when he thrust into the soft heat of his body, betraying his need.

With a groan he turned a switch, watching the glass slide close to give him the privacy he needed. He opened his pants to free his raging hard-on from the restricting confines of his pants and started to stroke himself. Slowly at first, his hand moved up and down his shaft savoring the feel of his own silky skin, stretched taut over throbbing flesh. He imagined soft lips wrapping themselves around his manhood, leisurely moving down, taking him deeper and deeper into the moist cavern that was Akihito's mouth. He groaned again and forced himself to take his hands away. He had made a promise and he would stand by it, even if it killed him. Could one die of pent-up sexual frustration?

A deep sigh. He filled a glass with whiskey and took a long swallow. He was about to turn into an alcoholic just because he couldn't play with his favorite toy. Setting the glass aside he regretfully put himself back in his pants and lit a cigarette. This was what it had come to: whiskey and cigarettes. He, the all powerful ruler of Tokyo was reduced to drinking and smoking because of one boy. He shook his head in denial. It couldn't be that he, Asami Ryouichi had fallen for a brat. A dirty, annoying, wild-tempered back-alley cat. No, make that a kitten. A shaggy, untamed but undeniably cute kitten. The way he purred when stroked in the right places…

He had to stop thinking about _that. _His thoughts went back to the second week after Akihito was taken. When Keita had called to inform him that Akihito's landlord was about to evict him for not paying rent. 

He had taken care of the problem and as soon as he was allowed to walk with a cane he had his men take him to Takaba's apartment. He struggled his way upstairs to the worn out door and went inside in hopes to feel closer to his boy. For the first time he took the time to really look around. His eyes took the old worn couch in, his lips slightly curving upward in memory of all the things he had done to his pet on it. He had moved towards the table on which his men had put Akihito's precious camera, the one he had lost when Feilong's men had taken him. He remembered all the conflicting emotions cursing through him upon realizing that the worldly possessions of his lover would fit in four moving boxes. He had almost spent two hours in the small flat, limping around; touching everything Akihito had touched before. And he made a decision. A quick call and his men came up and packed everything up. His precious cameras, the tasteless clothes -he would dispose of them later, the chipped mugs from the kitchenette and of course, the secret stash of photos Akihito had taken of him from under the warped floor-board.

He smiled again. He still didn't know how the boy had managed to take these pictures, but he would definitely enjoy the … interrogation his pet would have to submit to, to find out. Upps. Don't go there.

Thinking about how he had all of Takaba's possessions brought to the penthouse put him in a mellow mood, the time he spent unpacking each box and putting the contents away; not caring that not a single item fit in with his sophisticated taste. It didn't matter. The mugs found their place between his elegant dishes, a small space in his closet was filled with hideously colored t-shirts and the annoying boxers went into his dresser. He did throw the used toothbrush away and replaced it with a bright pink one which had bunny as a handle. Akihito would hate it. He loved it.

When they found Takaba's secret treasure, Akira had helped him find a guy who was able to repair the two old broken cameras Akihito had packed away at the bottom of the closet. Even broken, he was told, they were very valuable and rare. So he had them fixed in hopes to make his boy happy when he returned. And return he did. Injured. In the hospital. Stupid brat.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 4

He got out of the car in front of Sion and briskly walked inside. Without a glance to either side he briskly strode to his office. He closed the door behind him, glad for the quiet reprieve it offered. Sitting down behind his desk, he started to go through the files that had been somewhat neglected since his trip to the ship. Focusing on the contents of each one intently, he was glad to see that his dreadful mood had held some of his more problematic 'clients' in check and nothing happened that required his immediate attention. His eyes automatically searched for the pink folder he reserved for the reports on Takaba. Unable to concentrate any longer, he closed the file in front of him and got up to pour himself another whiskey at the sleek looking bar that occupied one corner of his office.

Asami watched the rich amber liquid slowly filling the crystal tumbler and thought about eyes the same color. Cursing he walked over to the window overlooking the city and looked down at the vibrant lights illuminating the darkness, giving life to concrete and steel. He could feel the pulsating energy from the bright neon signs showcasing the luxury brands he usually preferred. That reminded him that he wanted to look at some suitable clothes for Akihito. It just wouldn't do for his pet to come home from the hospital and not be attired appropriately. After all, he was injured. With a gunshot wound. And a cold.

He sighed again. Stupid brat.

Taking his phone from the desk, it rang just when he was about to flip it open. The hospital.

"Asami speaking."

"Yamaguchi here. Asami-sama, I just wanted to let you know that Takaba-san is definitely developing a cold now. He is showing signs of congestion, but as I said before that was to be expected. We made him as comfortable as possible and you'll still be able to take him home in three days."

"Thank you. Are there any special preparations I need to make for him?"

"No, not really. The boy needs to be kept warm and in bed and should eat as much as you can get into him. As for everything else, lots of rest and his medication will take care of that."

"Thank you, Yamaguchi –sama."

"My pleasure. If you don't mind I would like to come by on my way home to take a look at your leg, Asami-sama, to make sure it is healing properly. Are you in your office?"

Asami paused. He didn't want the doctor to leave Akihito's side, yet, he knew that would be more than just unreasonable. His pet was taken care of and more than well protected. Akira, whom he trusted with his life, was with him and another ten men were stationed on the private ward of the hospital making sure he was safe.

"I'll be in my office."

Click. He hung up and dialed another number.

"Asami here. I need you to bring me over a selection."

"Sure Asami-sama. Which size if I may ask?"

"Make that a size small."

"I will be there in about 45 minutes, Asami-sama. Thank you."

"There are some requirements, though…" He quickly explained to the sales-clerk what he needed and why and hung up.

He smiled to himself. Now, _that _would be fun. And it would all fall under the category of making sure his pet would be as comfortable as possible. The boy really needed some pampering. From him of course. There would never be anyone else from now on. Only him.

He dialed the next number on his list.

"Asami here. I need clothes to be made until Friday."

"Of course, Asami-sama." The voice of the manager of the Armani store was subservient as always. Then again, he probably was their best customer.

"I will need to see a selection of shirts, suits, shoes, socks and some… casual wear."

"May I assume that these will not have to be in your size, Asami-sama?"

"They are to be in the same size, as the suit I had made for a friend two months ago."

"We only had to take the length of the pant-legs in for your friend, so everything you'll select will be ready on Friday. When may we expect your visit, Asami-sama?"

"I'll be there tomorrow before noon."

"We will prepare the private showing room for you, Asami-sama. Thank you."

It would be so much fun making his boy dress up for a change and wear tasteful clothes. He grimaced at how he had desecrated his walk-in closet with the colorful, wild array of dreadfully non-matching pieces of garments. But he had them put in there anyways. They were _his, _so they stayed. And at least he would have the pleasure of deciding on what the brat would wear for the next weeks until he was well again. And of course, there was only one person to decide when Akihito would be healed. He already looked forward to the fights that were sure to ensue over that issue. And all the other issues.

He could already taste his victory. He would be the first to reverse the ancient rule of 'he came, saw and conquered'. He had already seen enough today to last him for the rest of the week, so all he needed was to conquer his pet again and come. And come he would. The trademark evil smirk slowly forming on his 

face, made Keita who came in to announce the arrival of Dr. Yamaguchi, feel cold shivers running down his back.

"Dr. Yamaguchi is here, Asami-sama."

"Good." Asami's voice was drifting across the room in a purr.

If there was a predator stalking Japan, it was the Yakuza standing near his desk. He was the epitome of primitive male, clad in designer suits, yet exuding an aura of unrestrained power. He would hunt. He would conquer. And he would devour. Keita felt sorry for the young photographer, knowing that he was the one to be devoured. Without mercy. As soon as he had recuperated enough for Asami to unleash the full force of his pent-up passion on him. Until then it was him and the rest of Asami's men that suffered. Differently though. Because the idiot got himself shot. Stupid brat!

"Asami-sama. I didn't have a chance to tell you how glad I am to see you looking so well. You seem to have recovered quite well from your injury. Would you let me take a look at it?"

Smiling the doctor looked at him inquiringly. Asami signaled to Keita to leave them alone. There was just no way he would drop his pants in front of any of his men. Not even if the man was the one he trusted with his life.

When the door closed with a soft click, Asami opened the belt of his pants and took them off. Dr. Yamaguchi stepped closer and carefully prodded the scar left from the cut he had made when removing the bullet.

"This looks very good. No abnormal discoloring of the tissue, I think in a couple of months you'll hardly be able to see it anymore."

"And you came here to just tell me that?" Asami raised one eyebrow which gave him a rather menacing look.

"No. I wanted to talk to you about Takaba-san. In private." The doctor gave Asami a worried look. He knew what he was about to tell him would make the tall Yakuza not happy. Definitely not happy.

"There are signs of abuse, Asami-sama. I didn't want to say anything in the hospital to make sure no one would overhear anything."

"What kind of abuse?" Even though his anger flared up inside of him, he forced himself to remain calm. Utterly still.

"For once, the obvious external bruising, but I also found some barely healed ripped tissue around his anus. It seems Takaba-san was raped."

"I know." Just those two words were enough to almost shatter his heart. He breathed deeply to regain control of his raging emotions.

"Oh? Well, then you know that this probably left your boy traumatized. You need to help him work through this. At some point in the future he will need to talk about it to be able to cope."

"I know." Another deep breath.

"Good. I just thought you needed to know. In his momentary state, Takaba-san won't be capable to take care of himself the way he should. He will need someone else to do that for him. "

"I will take care of him. Thank you, Dr. Yamaguchi."

"No, thank you, Asami-sama. Tomorrow morning, I'll call you to let you know how he is doing. Good night."

As soon as the smaller man had left his office, Asami again needed a drink. As much as he wished he could, there was no way of washing down the bitter taste thinking about his pet's ordeal left in his mouth. He knew Akihito would be able to deal with the rape; the question was, could he?

He only let Feilong live because his boy was strong and he needed the Baishe. Still, Feilong deserved to die for touching his Akihito. For some time now, he wasn't even surprised about himself thinking about 'his' Akihito. Because he was. His. And only his.

 Part 5

He settled on the couch, trying to fight the tension in his muscles off that announced the approaching of a head-ache. He knead his temples, desperately wishing for cool, slender fingers to do this for him, massaging his scalp only to move lower and work on the muscles of his neck. They would gently travel down his back, taking their time, being rhythmic and sensitive to then proceed from long gliding strokes to deeper ones. The hands would move in a tantalizing pattern over his back, down his legs to his feet until he would turn over and have him begin again. Akihito would weave a sensual pattern of touches over his chest, exploring his body with every seductive stroke to finally…

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Asami-sama? Takahashi-san is here."

"Show him in." He got up to welcome his next visitor, the one he was really looking forward to see.

"Good evening, Asami-sama. Thank you for considering us." A slender young man walked in with two large suitcases in tow.

"That's all, Keita. Thank you for coming, Takahashi-san."

"We are always happy to be of help." The sales-clerk bowed to the much taller man and gestured towards the suitcases.

"I hope these models are what you were thinking about." Takahashi quickly opened one of the trunks and started to pull out various items to show to Asami.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need for him." Settling back on the couch, he suffered through an endless parade of garments, desperately trying not to picture how Akihito would look in each one of them.

Soon he was drowning in a mass of silk and other materials unknown to him, all designed to make sure his pet would be comfortable. Or not. For sure he would be furious. But he would wear them. As a punishment for getting himself shot. Stupid brat!

He watched as Takashi carefully positioned the second suitcase away from him, so he couldn't really see what was inside. All of his senses suddenly screamed 'danger' at him, and so far listening to them had kept him alive. In one swift move he got up, walked towards the smaller man and towered menacingly over him.

"Care to show me what you're hiding in this?" His voice was calm. Deadly calm.

Gulping, the small man seemed to shrink even more.

"Nothing, Asami-sama. It's just…" He swallowed again.

"These items won't be what you wanted. I was about to got two more out for you, but the rest… require a really exotic taste…" Shaking with fear and embarrassment, Takashi watched as Asami pulled out 

several pieces and stared at them. Speechless. He felt eyes on him, turning from golden amber to liquid lava.

"I take them all."

"Even… those?" The young man held up an item which looked… rather interesting. The smell of leather assaulted Asami's senses and sent them reeling. The clinking sound of metal mesh turned into a loud roar in his ears and he was sure that he started drooling. Of all the… He shook his head to clear it from the images assaulting his tortured brain.

"I. Take. Them. All."

Glad to have been spared by the large man looming over him, Takashi wiped the sweat off his brow and breathed in deeply. Just being in the presence of the influential Yakuza intimidated him so much that he didn't allow himself to think about what the tall man would with it. Or who he would make wear it.

"All of them. Send me the bill."

"Oh, thank you, Asami-sama. If there is anything else I can do for you, please let me know immediately." Takahashi carefully repacked everything in the suitcases and closed them.

"May I leave the suitcases with you, Asami-sama? It will be easier for you to take your purchases home."

"Yes, just put them on the bill as well."

"I will, thank you, Asami-sama. Good night. We appreciate your business."

He scurried out of the door, glad to be allowed to leave in one piece. Although he had just sold merchandise for over half a million yen, Asami scared the hell out of him.

"Keita? Make sure these two suitcases are being sent to the penthouse."

"Yes, Asami-sama." The dark-haired bodyguard closed the door again to find someone to take Asami's purchase home.

Around midnight Asami finally decided to go home. He was tired, more so as he had not really rested that much over the last couple of weeks. He hadn't been able to sleep since Akihito had been taken by the Chinese. Because of his injury. It couldn't have been because he was missing the feeling of a warm, lean body curled up into him. Not at all. He hadn't missed the feeling of content that came in the package of a certain lanky photographer who managed in the course of a night to throw the bed-covers on the floor, bunch up the sheets at his feet to then wrap himself into his only available source of warmth. Not possible. He didn't miss the brat. Not at all.

With a tired sigh he walked into his bedroom – no _their _bedroom and slowly started to take his clothes off. All he wanted was a hot shower and then sleep. His eyes scanned the room before him, wondering 

how Akihito would fit in it. Did he need to make more changes? Should he talk to the interior designer he had hired? The huge bed dominated the space, made to his specifications. A huge mattress was sitting on top of a platform, very stylish and minimalistic. Well, not really that minimalistic. Inside the platform were all of those wonderful hidden compartments, places to keep the implements he preferred using to enhance his pet's pleasure close by. He wondered if any of them would send the cleaning maid running away screaming. He chuckled and dropped his shirt carelessly on a chaise. His eyes wandered up towards the ceiling, still amazed that he couldn't really the seams of the cover that hid the sling. Not that he had anything planned with it- yet. It was only installed in case Akihito wouldn't be able to stay in bed any longer without pain. After all, he was injured in a rather sensitive place. From a gunshot. Stupid brat.

The rest of his clothes followed his shirt and he walked into the bathroom to take his shower. He stepped into the large walk-in tiled compartment and soon steam started to fill the room. He leaned against the warm tiles, enjoying their warmth, once more thankful that he had insisted on heating not only for the floor, but also behind the walls. His pet would enjoy this; he always seemed to be cold. At least his feet were all the time. The bunny slippers would really come in hand. He chuckled at the thought of how Akihito would yell at him for making him wear them. And all the other clothes he'd bought so far. Life was definitely starting to look better. The spray of water hit him from every side, caressing his body with pulsating jets, massaging his tired body. He tried to not think about how it would feel to rub up against a certain slender body, pressing against tight cheeks and drink in the taste of his skin. He turned on the cold water. He needed to cool down. Three more days. Stupid brat.

Quickly he stepped out of the shower, toweled himself dry and put on his robe. He stifled a yawn and went back into the master suite. His eyes fell on the two suitcases that had already been delivered and were waiting for him to unpack them. A tortured groan escaped his mouth; he couldn't do it. There was no fucking way he would survive this. Not now.

Almost violently he yanked back the covers and lay down, desperately waiting for sleep to claim him.

The hospital was quiet, only the nurses were silently walking in the hallways making sure their patients were taken care of, even in the late hours of the night.

Keita still sat in the corner, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was sure he wouldn't survive another minute of his ward's feverish mumblings that somehow involved his boss. Wasn't there anything else the brat could dream about than Asami? He was so tired of hearing Asami-sama's name being screamed out, followed by deeply erotic moans. He wanted out. Now.

He sighed in relief when a tall nurse came in with a bright smile on her face. She was a pretty girl with long black hair and he took his time to look her over. Well, she had a rather flat chest, but then again she really had beautiful grey eyes.

She pushed a trolley in front of her towards the bed. Without being asked to, she lifted the cloth covering the top to reveal a bedpan. Keita groaned. His night just went from bad and boring to really disgusting.

"I'm here to relief the patient. It's been quite some time." She waved the bedpan at him vigorously and walked closer to him.

"You look tired. If you want to, you can step outside while I help Takaba-san to do his business."

Hesitating only for a moment, Keita gave the tall, slender girl a thankful smile and got up.

"Well, you can see that I carry nothing on my person, so really, there is no reason for you to stay in here." She gave a simpering giggle and ran one of her hands seductively down the side of her body, pressing the flimsy material of her uniform against her flat torso.

Keita's eyes scanned over her body again and decided it to be save to let her do this unpleasant task without him watching. Really, there was no reason for him to look at the photographer's crotch being manhandled by the nurse. He went to the door, signaling one of his men to take position right at the door.

"Make sure no one goes in. There is a nurse inside now doing something, when she leaves make sure he is okay and wait for me to come back." He needed a smoke. Hell, he needed a smoke and a vacation. Preferably somewhere far away with a whole cheer-leading team. He sighed and went to the stairwell to go outside for a smoke.

Hanashi opened the door to see the nurse carefully rolling her patient on the side and then positioning the bedpan. He quickly shut the door and took up his position again. He so didn't need to see that.

After a few minutes, the nurse stepped outside, pulling the trolley with the now full container behind her, daintily walking down the hallway and disappeared out of sight. He went inside again and checked on Takaba. Or actually Akihito-kun as all of Asami's men called him. He felt sorry for the boy, lying immobilized on the bed, his breath wheezing and desperate, yet soft moans coming from his throat. The kid was really sick and hurting. Seeing that there was nothing out of place he waited for Keita to come 

back to relief him. Maybe he would look for the pretty nurse. He hadn't seen her before; she must have just started on her night-shift. She was tall and slender, her body a bit on the boyish side, but then he never much cared for large breasts. He was a real leg-man. And she had some legs, never-ending, long, silky limbs that called for his touch. Yes, he would definitely look her up…

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

With a curse, Asami struggled awake to answer the annoying phone.

"This better be good."

"Oh, it is… "

"Feilong."

"The one and only." The Chinese couldn't hide the evil glee in his voice.

"I told you already, that as soon as I have the time, I'll hand him over. Do. Not. Push. Me."

"Far be it for me to push you, mighty Asami-sama. I didn't call you to pressure you into giving Arbatov over. No, I just thought to call you and ask how our kawaii Akihito is doing."

"None of your business, you bastard. You shot him." Asami replied with a cold voice. Anybody who knew him would run for cover upon hearing him talk with 'the' voice. Not Feilong.

"See, I thought you wouldn't be forward enough to tell me how he is, so I paid him a visit to make sure he is properly taken care of. And I left a little present for you in the hospital. With him." Smugness oozed from the phone.

Even if he hadn't been wholly awake before; he sure was now. He didn't even reply on the sarcastic sounding remark; he just hung up.

Cursing, he dialed Keita's number while struggling to get into some clothes.

"Asami-sama?"

"You better tell me that you didn't let Feilong into the same room with Akihito."

"Nobody got into the room. Only hospital personnel. I was here with him all the time."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Click. He hung up.

Hurrying out the apartment with Akira closely on his heels, he got into the black limousine and drove to check on his boy.

He walked towards his pet's room, every brisk step exuding menace and a dark promise of retaliation to anyone who'd harmed his boy.

Keita was waiting for him in front of the room to greet his boss without waking the kid up.

"Keita."

"As I told you before, Asami-sama. A nurse came in earlier with a bedpan, I checked her and she was clean. Nobody else but me and Hanashi have been inside."

Asami took a deep breath and opened the door. He controlled his urge to groan at the sight of his boy and walked inside, firmly shutting the door behind him. The room looked the same as this morning. His pet looked the same as this morning. Damn him.

He called Yamaguchi.

"I want you here. Now."

"Something wrong, Asami-sama? When I last checked on Takaba-san, he was asleep." There was no worry in the doctor's voice, only confidence in his assessment of the boy's condidtion.

Silence.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Click.

For the first time since they had brought Akihito to the hospital, the Yakuza sat down on the side of the bed, afraid to touch his pet, however seeking to be close to him. He gently touched a slender hand with one finger, carefully caressing it, making sure not to wake him up. A soft moan drifted from his boy, making even this small touch almost unbearable.

The door opened with an almost inaudible click.

"Someone who was not supposed to be here apparently had access to him. I want you to make sure he is alright."

Yamaguchi cast a concerned look at the dangerous man sitting next to his patient, worry clear on his face. He couldn't take this lightly.

"Any idea what I'm supposed to look for? Poison? Drugs?"

"No. Just test him for everything. I was told that a present was left for me. I have no idea what this could be."

"Do you want to stay while I examine him?"

"No. I'll be outside." He was sure he wouldn't survive a close examination of his boy in front of him. All that delectable skin exposed to his eyes, every inch his to devour. He got up and stepped out.

After a few minutes the door opened and the doctor came out with a weird look on his face.

"I think I found the present left for you, Asami-sama." His voice sounded strained as if he was trying to desperately hold back.

"What is it?" Asami impatiently stepped forward.

"Well, I think you should take a look at it." The doctor motioned to the door. When Keita made an attempt to follow both men inside, Yamaguchi stopped Asami.

"I think you should look at this alone. Please."

He nodded to Keita and quickly went inside the room.

"So, what is it?"

Yamaguchi didn't say anything, just carefully positioned the boy on his side and pointed.

"I think this is it."

"He. Is . Dead. That fucking bastard just died." He looked once more at the cold gleaming piece of metal, turned around and stormed out of the room.

 Part 6

When his phone rang again, he was hardly able to answer it; his hands were shaking from the rage that had overtaken his whole being.

"You.Are.Dead."

"Oh? I so don't think so." Tinkling, silvery laughter.

"Imagine what could disappear when I die? Would you really want me to leave this blissful existence without telling where the key is?" Another laugh.

"You misbegotten son of a bitch. I'll kill you." His voice vibrated with fury at the tall Chinese. Outside Akihito's room he had gotten a description of the nurse from Keita, when Hanashi came down the hall, devastated because he couldn't find the pretty nurse anywhere. Nobody had to tell him who the nurse was. He knew. All of a sudden he just fucking knew. No one else would have dared to do that to his boy. While he was injured. From a gunshot. Stupid brat.

And now this. He needed the key. Arbatov was definitely not worse this increase in suffering. He couldn't care less about the idiot in the warehouse.

"So, just in case you have some time to spare for an old friend, how about a meeting… let's say next month? In Hong Kong? I so do like the weather there at this time of the year. Of course you should bring our kawaii boy along. I'm sure airport security would have a field-day with him."

Asami's answer was a garbled mix of every curse and expletive known to man. And maybe some more he just created. He so didn't need this.

"Alright. You win."

"Again? I think I didn't hear you correctly, Asami."

"I. Said. Alright."

"No, I meant for you to repeat the second part."

Silence. Dark, dangerous, ominous silence.

"Don't push your luck, princess."

Theatrical sigh.

"Well, but I really do have to take a short trip to Hong Kong. Matter of fact, I'm about to board my plane. But don't worry – I'll be back by Sunday, keep Arbatov safe for me. Zai Jian."

The line went dead.

As dead as a certain longhaired Chinese would be. He would call Yoh and make him torture the debased dereliction of genetics.

The car stopped once more in his reserved parking space below his building. He hadn't even noticed that they had already arrived. Akira accompanied him upstairs to his apartment and after one look at his boss, walked over to the bar to pour him a generous shot of whiskey.

The long-time bodyguard helped Asami out of his long coat, steered him towards a chair, gently pushed him down into it and pressed the glass in his hand.

"Here, boss. You look like you need it." At very rare occasions Akira allowed himself a few liberties, confident that he would survive them because of his long history with the young Yakuza.

Asami leaned back, closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. He seemed to do this a lot lately. It felt like his whole damn life was falling apart.

"Maybe it would have been better for me, if they had killed him."

Silence.

Akira carefully considered every detail about the loaded sentence. He knew with certainty that he was expected to reply.

Asami opened one eye, directing its gaze at the dark-haired man who had shared almost twelve with him. He watched him going back to the bar, pouring himself a drink.

Sitting down across from him, Akira silently watched the amber liquid move in his glass for several seconds before looking his boss straight in the eyes.

"I don't think so. I think Akihito-kun is the best thing that ever happened to Asami-sama." His eyes never wavered.

"Care to enlighten me?"

Akira sighed. This would be one of _those _nights. He survived three of them in the past. 'though compared to the topic of this one, they now seemed like child's play in comparison.

Deep breath.

"He makes you come alive."

"He makes me vulnerable."

Shit. This didn't go well. Think. Fast. As if your life depended on it. Maybe it did?

"He is _sui_ to your _ka_."

"That he is."

"He was willing to die for you."

Another sigh.

"Yes, there is that. The question is though: Am I willing to let him die for me?"

Much safer grounds now.

"That would be his decision to make."

"He is mine. So it will be my decision."

Earthquake. Shit. That wasn't supposed to happen. He really didn't see that one coming. He took a long swallow, savoring the burning feel flowing down his throat. His mind frantically searching for the right words. His Oyabun would know if he was anything less than honest. He would swear any day, that Asami even knew when he just thought about lying.

"He will fight you for this decision. That's why you need him. He stands up to you and even if he loses, he always stands up. He is _toko kenpei_. A true _musha_."

Finally a smile.

"You're right. Getting rid of him would be much more trouble than keeping him."

Score one for Akira. Relief swept over him, it had been a tad uncomfortable there for a while. And he would bet his life that his boss had feelings for the boy. Deep feelings. Not really surprising. The photographer really had something going for him. It was hard to resist his infectious smile, his overwhelming joy at the most simple things. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

Suppressing a smile, Akira got up, put his glass away and left his boss to go back to sleep. He really needed it. As much as he tried, he couldn't remember a single day when Asami had looked disheveled. He was always immaculately dressed. Well, not today. His shirt was buttoned wrong, his hair wasn't sleeked back. Then again, who wanted to die for pointing out something like that…?

"You should try to get some more sleep, Asami-sama. Good night."

He left, making sure his men were positioned outside the apartment and went to finally get his well-deserved rest.

Tossing back the last remains of the drink in his glass, Asami finally got up from his chair, a bit unsteady moving towards his bed. He didn't even bother to shut the door to his bedroom, much less to take his clothes off. He just dropped on the soft mattress, a fleeting smile on his face when the last thing he saw was the beautiful figure of his Akihito. He would so hate this picture…

…and still smiling the powerful Yakuza just fell asleep.

Zai Jian Chinese: good bye (or so the dictionary says)

Sui Japanese: Water: _Sui_ or _mizu_, meaning "Water", represents the fluid, flowing, formless things in the world. _sui_ can be associated with emotion, defensiveness, adaptability, flexibility, suppleness, and magnetism. (from Wikipedia)

Ka Japanese: Fire: _Ka_ or _hi_, meaning "Fire", represents the energetic, forceful, moving things in the world. Animals, particularly predators, capable of movement and full of forceful energy, are primary examples of _ka_ objects. Bodily, _ka_ represents our metabolism and body heat, and in the mental and emotional realms, it represents drive and passion. _ka_ can be associated with motivation, desire, intention, and an outgoing spirit. Besides the obvious examples of heat and flame, lightning can also be thought of as an extension of Ka. (from Wikipedia)

Oyabun Japanese: Supervisor of a group (obviously not necessarily Yakuza)

toko kenpei endless power

Musha fighter


	3. Chapter 3

Part 7

Akira yawned while walking into the penthouse, ready to get himself his early morning fix. He loved these couple of minutes every morning where he could play with the sleek espresso-machine in Asami's kitchen. The sensual feel of the satined steel in his hands, the almost inaudible sigh when the water was hot enough to be dispensed into his waiting cup. And the aroma wafting up to tease his nostrils when the porcelain was filled with the nectar fit for gods. The soothing sound signaling the upcoming feast for his senses. The rich, velvety créma would smoothly slide down his throat, taunting his taste buds on the way, always leaving him want for more.

He opened the cabinet above him and… stared. Two rather revolting items that would have to be considered a crime against humanity were staring at him. Offending his senses. Where the elegant, precious grail of his existence should await his worship. Somebody moved them. Somebody. Moved. Them.

His senses screamed, offended by this atrocity. Almost desperate now, he opened the other cabinets, his need driving him to a frenzy.

Aaaaahh. Here they were. Nothing could stop him now. Neither heaven nor hell, in fact, even his boss knew better than to attempt to stop this ritual. He took one of the precious cups and got to work, revering each treasured maneuver necessary to produce the dark, rich liquid that signaled the beginning of his day.

The world, all of a sudden, seemed to be a much brighter place again.

With a sigh, Akira leaned against the breakfast bar, carefully cradling his treasured cup, waiting for any sign that would signal that Asami was ready to begin his day.

The moment he heard the tell-tale sound of his master getting ready to walk in, he turned once more to his only true love to prepare the queen of his heart to relinquish another cup of pure heaven.

"Good morning, Asami-sama." He felt the towering presence next to him, surprised again, that his boss would forego the elegant porcelain in favor of the chipped, pokemon-faced cup. A felony which he desperately tried to erase from his memory each morning. In vain. Asami did it to him every day. Since he had the kid's stuff brought over. Who got himself shot. Stupid brat.

"Akira." With a small nod, Asami acknowledged his most trusted, carefully taking the tacky cup with his espresso and went over to his desk.

He checked his schedule, flipping his ever-present phone open and made a call.

No greeting, as was his wont he got right to the point.

"Is the equipment ready to be built in today?"

"Yes, Asami-sama. We were able to get everything you need and will come over around 10 o'clock with the interior designer to set everything up."

"Good. I want this finished."

He hung up. Taking his cup up again, he walked past the kitchenette to the small empty room at the back of his apartment. It was supposed to be a utility room, but it had never been used. Now it would be transformed into a darkroom/office. His pet needed at least one room he could play in. His lips curved into a smile. He already had his ready. Waiting, toys in place, prepared for the arrival of the most important accessory to complete it.

"We have an appointment at Armani's. Let's go." He went back to the kitchen, placed his mug in the sink and waited impatiently for Akira to get him his coat.

With a sigh, Akira put his cup away, helped Asami into the long elegant coat that added considerably to his menacing presence wherever he went.

They drove straight to Ginza, Akira parking the car right in front of the main entrance of the building that housed several of the world renowned designers, to let Asami do his shopping.

Entering the Emporio Armani he was directly shown into the private showing room where he could take his time picking out what he wanted Akihito to wear. And endless array of models were presented to him, their suggestive poses emphasized by the pleasant tinkle of some odd music in the background, trying to seduce him to buy. Without paying the subservient employees any attention, he picked out what he wanted the same way he did everything. Efficient and confident. He rejected the shirts, selected four suits, and left without further delay to step into Prada's.

The store-manager looked as if he was about to faint from his mere presence. He snapped his fingers, eager to satisfy his most elite customer's every wish.

"I need some shirts."

By the time he had finished his sentence, he found himself surrounded by enthusiastic employees, showing him the elegant shirts, made from the finest silk. He picked out several in the small size he needed for his boy which would fit with the suits and two larger ones for himself. It was hard to resist the grandiose feeling the superior material left on the skin.

"Shoes, size 26." He quickly selected four pairs made of the most supple leather, a perfect choice for the suits. They would accentuate the elegant lines of the tailored pants and enhance the lanky beauty of his pet.

Then he saw them. He inwardly winced but still he knew they were exactly what Akihito would want. He purchased five pairs of the Linea Rossa sports-shoes in different colors, even though his senses were screaming at the insult to his taste. He had them added to his other purchases and signaled to the man attending to him that he was done.

The manager quickly ensured him that his selection would be delivered to him the same day and gladly went about to add up the impressive bill. Not caring about trivial things like bills, Asami walked out of the building to see to rest of his boy's clothes.

Now, what to do about the casual wear. He was at a loss. Akira approached him with a questioning look on his face.

"Is there anything you need, Asami-sama?"

"Where does one usually buy…jeans?"

"Uh… I guess you could go to Calvin Klein?"

Relieved sigh.

"Ah, they have those, too?"

With that he got back in the car and headed for his next stop.

The elegant interior of the store offered him the calming environment he needed. As soon as he was approached by a horde of over eager employees, the manager Kobayashi saved him with a snap of his fingers. They knew him too well here.

"Welcome, Asami-sama. How may I help you today?"

"I need casual clothes."

The world stopped for a moment. Surprise made the manager slightly raise an eyebrow, curiously looking at the man in front of him.

"These are the measurements." Akira handed the man a small slip of paper on which every inch if Akihito's body was mapped out by the tailors from Armani.

"Of course." The world was back to normal again.

"Anything specific that we may show you?" Asami was carefully steered towards the back of the store, a section he had never wandered into. Never needed to. Until now. Stupid brat.

"I think Asami-sama would like to see some jeans." Akira stepped in again. Instinctively feeling that his all-powerful boss was out of his comfort-zone.

They were directed to another private showing room which soon filled with young men, modeling incredibly tight-looking, hip-hugging contraptions of the infamous cotton material.

At first Asami couldn't bring himself to choose any of the displayed pants. Until he started to imagine his pet wearing them. Wearing nothing but them. Tight, outlining every delectable line of his ass. Hugging it. Displaying it. Offering it. His mind wandered to how he would peel them down these incredibly long legs, leaving them there at his ankles, effectively trapping him…

"Ten pairs. Black and blue. Do you also have these in leather?"

"I'm afraid not, but Dolce and Gabbana offers a nice selection of men's leather pants. If you wish, I will get them to come here and show them to you."

"Do that."

They served him refreshments while the models started to present shirts, sweaters and all the other unknown stuff that they thought his pet would get to wear with the jeans. Not that he would. Wear anything with those lust-inducing pants. To show his appreciation to Kabayashi who went to such lengt to please him, he selected a number of shirts that would sure to be stretched taut over his lover's torso. The kitten would be outraged. Yet, he would wear them. He would make sure of that.

Finally the leather pants had arrived and they were just as he hoped. Accentuating the ass, leaving nothing to the imagination. Soft, supple leather that waited to be touched, stroking him through the exquisite material would be pure pleasure. Taking them off him would be…

"I take them all. Make sure that they will fit perfectly."

"Of course, Asami-sama."

"Is there anything else we can do for you today?"

"That's all. Have it delivered today."

He signed the slip of paper handed to him and got up. He hadn't thought that shopping for his brat would be such a… inspiring experience. He signaled Akira and they left the passel of happy sales-clerks behind.

Now, there was only one more stop to make to pick up another surprise for Akihito. It had taken him quite some effort to locate a shop which could accommodate his wishes. But he had found it. There really wasn't anything money couldn't buy.

Akira directed the large BMW in direction of a quiet suburb of Tokyo, far away from the bustling life in the center of the city. On the backseat, the Yakuza was already back on the phone, efficiently taken care of his business. The tall bodyguard was as always amazed how his boss was able to deal with the endless problems arising every day, noticing every small detail and incorporating it into his dealings. Talk about multi-tasking.

"We're here."

"Good. Wait for me here."

Asami flipped his phone shut, extinguished the remains of his cigarette with his heel, making a crunching sound on the graveled path leading up to a small inconspicuous looking house. Akira watched the tall man briskly walking up to the house, feeling a bit uncomfortable to let his boss walk into unknown territory by himself. He would feel a lot better, if he were allowed to at least wait at the door. Not that Asami couldn't take care of himself, he thought with a rueful rub to his shoulder. The last 'work-out' with Asami had already been four days ago, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had gotten his ass kicked. Whenever they spared he was impressed by the fast moves of the man, the powerful muscles hidden beneath the silk shirts and the deadly punches he could deliver. He seriously hoped that Keita was scheduled for the next one. He wasn't too keen on being used as a punching-bag. And he was. Asami did work out his sexual frustration on his suffering body. Because there was no other choice. Because the photographer would be out of commission. At least for another two weeks. Being sick. Stupid brat.

As soon as Asami reached the house the door opened and a little man, looking as old as time itself greeted him.

"Welcome, Asami-san." He bowed reverently and motioned the Yakuza inside.

"Thank you for your fast work, Sumitani-sensei." Asami acknowledged the man with a slight bow. He rarely showed this kind of respect. Only if it was due. And it was. Sumitani was a younger child of the Ningen Kokuho Sumitani Masamine and had foregone the career of a swordsmith to be become a jeweler. He wasn't really a goldsmith, he only worked with platinum. And only for select customers. If he liked them. Asami had met him twice before, explaining his requirements and surprisingly eliciting a gleeful cackle from the old man.

Nobody laughed about Asami. Ever. Except for this relic of long forgotten traditions. He dared. And lived. After he had expressed his delight at the fairly uncommon wishes of the dangerous man in front of him.

"They are done, Asami-san." It took the Sumitani forever to extract a large box with the now finished items. He opened the box and there they were, on a bed of blood red velvet. Gleaming in the sun, beckoning him to touch. The metal felt cold and smooth to the touch. There was only one way to breathe the warmth of life into them. His boy. Akihito. He would transform them from cold lifeless metal to hot, lust-inducing beauty. They were waiting for the pet's skin. They were flawless, no hinge or seam could be seen, the even surface glittering in the light.

"I have included the magnetically encoded locks as you wished. They can now only be opened with the decoding key."

"Perfect."

He took the weighty box and held it in both hands.

"I appreciate your work, Sumitani-sensei."

"It was my pleasure. But I'd enjoy it even more to see how they fit."

"Don't.Push.Your.Luck. Old.Man."

He turned around sharply and left, the cackling laughter following him all the way back to the car.

Ningen Kokuho Japanese: (Living National Treasure) highest ranking swordsmith, their works if entered into a competition it will not be judged. They are above the mere judgement of mortals (I assume).

 Part 8

It was late afternoon when they finally returned to the city. As usual when his car pulled up in front of Sion, his men scrambled, almost falling over themselves to get the door for him.

He walked inside, ignoring the lush and elegant interior of the most luxurious night-club in Tokyo's history. The bartenders were busy re-stocking the bar, filling the shelves with the more commonly wanted drinks, but there was nothing you couldn't get at Sion. The extensive storage units beneath thick layers of concrete housed everything from the most expensive Scotch whiskeys like the Kinclaith, Dalmore and somewhere in the vast depths were even 5 of the rare bottles of Macallan scotch. Some of the patrons were making a sport of it, looking up the rarest of alcohols to see if Sion would live up to its reputation. So far it had. It didn't matter if they ordered a 1787 Château Lafitte or a can of Orbitz. Sion always delivered.

Soft voiced greetings were directed at him, acknowledged with a nod of his head. He went straight for his office, sighing at the sight of files piled up on his desk again. He shrugged off his coat and carelessly threw it over one of the chairs. He needed to schedule another trip to London soon. Even though he mostly bought his clothes from international designers in Tokyo, there was nothing like the tailors on Savile Row. He loved their attention to detail, Kilgour; Anderson & Sheppard were true masters of their craft, knowing his wishes before he had a chance to say them aloud. Maybe he should take Akihito along the next time he went. He could picture the energetic figure of his lover scampering open-mouthed around in the heart of London, trying to take everything in at once, not stopping for a second to take a breath. It would be up to him to make sure that the boy would even take a break to eat and sleep. And sleep he would, of course only in the royal suite of The Lanesborough. With its massive four-poster bed. Sleep a lot.

Or not.

Akira couldn't shake off a feeling of trepidation, when he saw the smile on his master's face. He did that a lot lately. Smile. Not the evil smirk that could often be seen on his face; no, the genuine thing. And it always sent a cold shiver down his spine.

He sat the tray with Asami's lunch on top of the papers scattered on the desk, earning him a glare.

Asami wasn't too happy to be once again pulled back to reality. He stared at the elegant dishes and surprisingly he really felt hungry. Well, he did have to keep up his strength. Soon, he would need to prove that his injuries had not diminished his stamina. When Akihito was home. From the hospital. Stupid brat.

He started to eat under Akira's watchful eyes until the plates were empty. He really had been hungry. He lit a cigarette and leaned back into the comfortable chair while the tray was cleared away.

His phone rang. Naturally. It always rang.

"Asami speaking."

"Yamaguchi here, Asami-sama. I just wanted to let you know that Takaba-san had an untroubled night, except for… you know."

"Good. When can I take him home?"

"Well, he still is feverish and unconscious, but the wound is closing without any sign of infection. The bruises need some more attention and his cold is really getting worse. If you'd insist on it you could take him home the day after tomorrow, although he would still need constant care. He needs to take his medications, the dressing on his wound needs to be changed, there is salve for his bruises and his ribs need to be freshly bandaged every day. "

"Thank you."

He hung up.

He wanted his boy home. Now. He would care for him himself. It couldn't be that hard. He would work from his home-office to be close by, in case Akihito needed him.

"Would you like to drive to the hospital?" Akira gave him a concerned look.

"No. He is doing good considering the circumstances." Of course he wanted to go. He wanted to be near his boy, touching his silky skin, nibbling on the insides of his thighs, hearing his pleas for more, taking his breathy moans into his mouth and devour him. He felt the by now familiar tightening in his pants again.

Muttering an oath, he took up another folder and got to work.

The next few hours were spent with endless calls and barked orders that had everybody around him jump.

The tall-haired bodyguard wiped the sweat off his brow in relief when he finally got instructed to get the car. Akira hurried to the underground garage, glad to get a few minutes without being exposed to his certain doom in the person of his boss.

While walking to the elevator he decided to call his partner.

"Hey Keita. Akira here."

"Anything happened?"

"No, I just thought to let you know your partner survived another day."

"I'd gladly switch with you." Keita suffered. He was Akira's senior and taught him everything he knew.

"You know he won't have anyone but the best with his Aki-chan."

He smirked at the endearing term they used for the photographer. Even though he always put up a fight whenever he saw them, Takaba tried to make their lives easier by coming along whenever they were sent out to get him. The young man knew that they only followed Asami's orders, so he usually saved his ire for the root of all evil. They came to appreciate his untamed personality, the exuberant excitement that filled him at sometimes the smallest, most insignificant things. He made them feel less jaded. And they liked him for it.

"One day he will hear it and we will be so dead." Another sigh. Keita was not the most talkative person.

"How is he doing?" Quiet concern now in his voice.

"Still out of it. Calling for the boss all the time, feverish, bruised, congested. Could be better. He'll be alright though."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah. Me too."

"About Feilong…"

"I saw it."

"So, care to tell me?" Akira couldn't suppress his curiosity. Asami hadn't said a word about 'the present'.

Keita dropped his voice to a whisper and told him.

"Holy shit! And the boss just scheduled a work-out tomorrow. I'm dead. It was nice knowing you."

"I wouldn't look forward to that either. I mean, you should see it. Real nasty, if you ask me."

"Well, gotta go. Thanks for telling me."

"No prob, partner. Take care of the boss."

He hung up. Of course Keita would have found out about Feilong's surprise. There was no way that he would ever leave the boy's side. And Feilong was now in Hong Kong. Shit. He felt bad for Asami, knowing that the boy would blame his boss for it. And this time it wasn't his fault. Not really.

Asami was already waiting in front of the club when he pulled up to the curb.

"Let's stop at the warehouse."

Akira wove the car competently into the crazy Tokyo traffic and drove in directions of the docks. He loved to operate this car, its powerful engine coming to life with a purr whenever he turned the key. He was such a sucker for technology's best.

After thirty minutes he pulled the car to a stop in front of the warehouse where they kept Arbatov. Fleetingly he wondered if the Russian was still alive. He ditched that thought right away. He would have known already if something had happened.

He opened the large door to let Asami walk ahead. A gist of wind caught the Yakuza's coat, making it billow out like dark wings, announcing his ominous presence to everyone inside.

"So, is he willing to talk now?" Clipped, cold voice - bare of emotion.

"He hasn't said anything so far. But then, we haven't really asked."

Arbatov looked even worse than the day before. His men had really worked him over. He stared down at the pathetic sight of the once so powerful Russian mobster. Grabbing his hair he pulled his head up to face him.

"Your time is running out, Arbatov."

"They… will… kill… you…" Each word accompanied by a painful wheezing breath.

"Are you worried about me? How touching. But why don't we both wait and see what will happen."

"My father…"

"Your father…" Asami interrupted him, "… has other things to worry right now. But why don't we spend some time concentrating on the question why you kidnapped my pet?"

"Feilong… I needed a collateral."

"And…?" A sharp stab to his ribs to prod the reluctant Russian along.

"… boy for the deed… deed for Feilong."

"I see. You thought to get the Baishe to give over the princess? Just a foreigner could be that stupid. "

Asami was not sure if he should feel disgusted or sorry for idiot in front of him.

Ring.

"Asami speaking."

"Gospodin Asami. "

"Arbatov-san. I expected your call." Upon hearing this, a haughty smile formed on the blonde's face.

"Then you are aware that your men intercepted one of my deliveries?"

"I am."

"We had an agreement." The voice of the older Russian was full of barely contained rage.

"We did. Until your son decided to kidnap my lover." Blunt and straight to point. He really didn't feel like playing games with the Russian mobsters any more.

"I… I wasn't aware of that."

"It appears so."

"I apologize on behalf of my son. What do I need to do to make this problem disappear?"

"Well, gospodin, it won't disappear. He took my lover as collateral against the Baishe."

Silence.

"I… I wasn't aware of this."

Asami turned the loudspeakers on his cell on to make sure Arbatov could hear everything his father said.

"It does seem like you are not aware of too many things right now."

"Words can't express how appalled I am by my son's behavior. I want him back so he can be punished for his unsanctioned actions."

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Your son has managed to breach our agreement and piss Baishe off. Feilong wants his head." Or ass. He still wasn't sure about that one.

"Is there anything I can do to appease Baishe and you?"

Asami gave his prisoner a nasty look of 'I told you so' and turned the speakers off.

"Of course I can't speak for Baishe, as for me…" he launched into a detail description of how he pictured future dealings with the Russians. After several minutes of listening to Arbatov sen. he nodded his head and said:

"The only thing I can make sure of is that Feilong won't kill your son. But I still have to give him over."

Another reply from the other end of the line.

"It is always a pleasure to do business with you."

He hung up.

"As it seems you will enjoy my hospitality until the Ice-princess gets back from Hong Kong. Then you will get your heart's desire and be escorted to him to do with whatever he wants."

He turned around to his men.

"Make sure he survives until Sunday. But don't make him too comfortable."

He walked towards the warehouse-door.

"Enjoy your stay with us, Mikhail Arbatov."

Kinclaith ( 415 per 2 oz.) The Dalmore (51.000 per bottle) The Macallan (75.000 per bottle)

Château Lafitte 1787 (160.000)

Orbitz was the product name of a noncarbonated fruit-flavored beverage, made by the company Clearly Canadian Beverage that had small edible balls floating in it. It was introduced around 1996 and quickly disappeared due to bad sales. The small balls floated due to their nearly equal density to the surrounding liquid, and remained suspended with assistance from an ingredient known as gellan gum. (from Wikipedia)  sounds really nasty.

In all honesty, I don't see anything. I just don't know why Arbatov kidnapped Aki and I can't come up with anything I like. So, we'll just leave it at that.

Gospodin Russian: Mister

 Part 9

In the hospital, Keita sat next to the feverish boy, propped up against supportive pillows, softly crying in his feverish sleep. He really felt sorry for him. He looked like a disheveled, shaggy kitten in pain.

"No… Asami…ASAMI…" It had been like that the whole day already. The photographer was calling for his boss, hot tears running down his face, struggling against unseen attackers. He had thrashed around so badly, that Dr. Yamaguchi had to restrain the boy to keep him from injuring himself.

He sighed and once more ran the cold, wet cloth over Takaba's forehead. He really didn't know how he all of a sudden ended up as a nurse for the boy, but it seemed to help the kid at least a bit.

His phone rang.

"How is he?"

"Asami-sama." He acknowledged his boss. "He is calling for you in his sleep."

Silence.

"Tell Yamaguchi that I'll take him home tomorrow."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

He hung up with a relieved smile. He hated hospitals. People died in hospitals. He needed a break. It wouldn't be long and the boy would somehow relive some strange on-goings with his boss and sound like a professional porn-star again. He'd moan and sigh and god knows what. Too much. Way too much.

He took up the cloth again and continued to cool the smaller man down.

"You'll be going home soon; Aki-chan. Won't you like that? The boss is taking you home tomorrow."

God. Now he even started talking to the unconscious body on the bed. He really, really needed a break.

When Asami walked into the penthouse he just threw his coat on the couch in passing, and continued on to the room behind the kitchen. It was supposed to be a utility-room, but had never been used.

He opened the door to see if everything had been finished as promised.

Weird looking equipment was covering one wall, while another held a sink and work-space. Across was a desk, where a computer and printers were built in and huge stacks of paper piled neatly in a shelf. Of course, everything was top of the line. He thought that Akihito would appreciate a play-room of his own, so had a company come in and transform the once empty room into a dark-room and office for his pet. He'd love playing with his camera-stuff in there. Asami didn't recognize any of the machines occupying 

half of the room, but he was told that a professional photographer needed them. So he bought them. For his boy. To make him happy.

Satisfied, he turned off the lights and closed the door. He went back to the living room where Akira already had his tumbler filled with his favorite drink waiting for him.

Ah, they had also delivered the stylish showcase for Akihito's cameras. Black, sleek and minimalistic. Exactly as he had wanted it. All he needed to do was to put the cameras in there and another project was finished. He felt accomplished.

Taking the glass from Akira, he went over to the recliner and relaxed into it. Asami went through his checklist in his mind, making sure everything was done on schedule. The pet's stuff moved- check; cameras repaired- check; clothes for the pet- check and play-room set up- check.

Another smile. _His _play-room set up- check; toys for the boys- double-check. Yes, he hadn't forgotten anything. He was ready for Akihito moving in.

Tomorrow morning he would take his and Akihito's family registers to the shiyakusho, the already counter-signed kon-in-todoke, wait for the kon-in-todoke-juri-shomeisho to be issued and then take it and the new family register to his bank vault. He couldn't risk having these papers anywhere near the kitten. They would all be locked safely away until the kitten got used to the idea of being committed. Thanks to his station with the city officials his family registry would be sealed, while his pet would just be taken off his parent's registry. It was great to be Asami. There was really nothing he couldn't get done.

Akihito Asami. He liked the sound of it.

"Akira, you can turn in for tonight."

"Good night Asami-sama."

After the dark-haired bodyguard left, Asami went to his bedroom to finally put Akihito's clothes away. Everything that had been delivered today had been taken care of, that just left the suitcases for him.

The first thing he did was opening two drawers of his dresser to take the horrible boxers out and throw them away. He almost reverently opened the cases and looked at their contents. It was mind-blowing. He took each single item out, inspected it and put it in the drawer. Knowing that his 'wife' would wear the outrageous lingerie would surely drive him crazy over time. The silky g-strings were tiny, flimsy bits of nothing, designed to send every normal man over the edge. He would make his kitten model every single one of them for him.

Now, the leather ones were truly a piece of art. Barely large enough to cover anything, they spelled pure eroticism. Groaning he tried to clear his mind of the picture of Akihito, standing before him, his back a long elegant line of smooth skin, parted by an enticing bit of leather around his waist, coming together 

at the small of his back to then disappear into the sweetness of his firm ass. Leaving nothing to imagination. He got jealous of a string. It would be where he should be.

Another picture flashed through his mind. This time his beautiful lover was sprawled on the bed, his golden skin accentuated by the faux mink throw he bought to keep his lover warm and comfortable. The kitten was pure sex, stretching his arms high above his head, wrists adorned in platinum, securely fastened to the bolts in the frame. His chest was covered in sweat, he was panting with desire for his master. The movements of his Adam's apple made the collar move in sync. It would look great on his boy. His need given away by the way the deerskin pouch was stretched to its limit, filled with his pet's throbbing erection, barely containing it. His legs were spread wait, beckoning Asami to take him. Hard and fast. As much as he protested, Akihito loved to be taken like that. He needed his dominant love-making to fully be satisfied by his lover. And Asami was more than willing to comply. It fit his predatory nature to take control of his prey's body, playing it like a musical instrument.

He had to stop this. Now.

With a regretful look at his tented middle, Asami continued to fill first one, then the other drawer. He locked one of them; Akihito would not be allowed to play with those strings by himself. They were made of steel mesh, leather and studs. The pet could easily hurt himself. He would supervise his boy when he wanted to put them on.

He left the cases to be put away the next day and went to go take another cold shower. It really was time for his boy to come home. From the hospital. Being sick. With a cold. And a gunshot wound. Stupid brat.

The next morning passed in a flurry of activities with Akira trying to cope with the fact that his boss had gotten married. He hadn't seen that one coming. At all. To the brat. Just thinking about it made him want to run for cover before the apocalypse would strike. And it would. He wanted to be at a faraway place when Aki-chan found out. That he got married. To the most powerful man in Japan, if not of all of Asia. Shit. And he hadn't even have to be there. Asami had pulled a few strings and pulled if off. And had pulled him in. His boss made him counter-sign the kon-in-todoke. As in, he was involved. As in, he knew all about it. As in, he was dead.

As excellently trained as he was, he was no match for one irate photographer. Not because he couldn't match him physically, hell, he would take on anyone who even looked at him wrong. No, it was because he was always afraid that he would break the kid. Literally break him, when he was forced to touch the fragile boy. He never told anyone, but it really scared him. After all, he was the only one who knew the full extent of his strength. He. Was. So. Dead. How did one deal with that?

He sighed, realizing that help couldn't be found anywhere. Keita, if told, would only laugh one of his rare bellows, not really trying to make him feel better. His boss looked rather happy with himself and 

wouldn't understand that his second-best man was intimidated by a mouse. With claws. And sharp teeth. Stupid brat.

Asami felt great on his wedding day. Now, all he needed to do was get his blushing bride. Or actually his feverish kitten.

He sighed. There would be no wedding-night, no promise of a multitude of untold pleasures. Not really. Akihito was sick. And needed to be cared for. By his husband. He liked the sound of that. He was a husband now. Husband.

Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but the prospect of telling Akihito was a rather intimidating one. Not that he was scared of the kitten. But thinking about how he would tell him made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Not actually the telling itself, no, more the questions that could follow. He wasn't ready for that. In a way. When he had called the mayor to tell him what he needed, he had done it to ensure the boy was his. His alone. Always been and always will be. And he had thought it through, hadn't he?

He never acted on impulse, doing that was dangerous when living a life like he did. It was a balancing act on a tightrope. Keeping up the image in order to do his work. He played chess on the largest chess-board imaginable. The underworld, the seedy, unsavory world of criminals, mobsters and yakuza. Yes, he never corrected anyone calling him a yakuza. In truth, his business was pretty much set up in the same rigid structures, but he was never a part of them. No, his job was to keep them in reign, to control them and make sure that they didn't stray from the paths he set them on. It was tiring. But Japan relied on him. On his ability to keep the rabid dogs on a leash. A very short leash. There were only a few people who knew the truth. He never felt compelled to talk about it, so he didn't. Now, he had to. His wife. His lover. The keeper of his sanity.

shiyakushoJapanese: City office

kon-in-todokeJapanese: Form to register a marriage

kon-in-todoke-juri-shomeisho Japanese: Receipt of Registration of marriage


	4. Chapter 4

Part 10

They pulled to a stop in front of the hospital. Nodding a silent greeting to one of his guards, Asami walked in, heading straight to the elevator that would take him to his kitten.

Akira followed him, carrying another of the faux fur blankets. He had left the motor of the car running, so it would be warm enough for the boy.

As soon as the door opened, they stepped out, turning towards Akihito's room. Dr. Yamaguchi was already waiting for them, motioning Asami inside his office first.

"I have everything ready, Asami-sama."

"Are you sure it is not too dangerous to take him home?"

The older man smiled at the genuine concern in the other man's voice.

"No, he will be alright. But, I did change his medication. You would have a real hard time to force these pills down his throat, being sore and all. So, I prepared these for you. "

He showed him a stack of sealed-in, foil wrapped – suppositories?

"He needs one of each about every four hours. These will prevent infection, those are for the fever and the white ones are pain-killers. If he needs more of those, you can give him one every three hours. I also have prepared the salve you'll need for the bruises and bandages for his ribs and the wound on his backside. Make sure to change them daily. I'll come by every day to check on him, but there shouldn't be any complications."

"Thank you, Dr. Yamaguchi." Did that croak come out of his mouth? Where was his saliva? Did he slobber all over himself? Asami felt hot. Really hot. Maybe he also got a fever? He tried to swallow, the thought of having to administer… _these… _to these perfect, firm, tight, luscious, compelling, luring… he was ready to come in his pants.

"Are you alright, Asami-sama?"

He coughed, desperately trying to clear his throat, and his thoughts.

"Yes. Yes, of course."

"Well then, I guess you can take Takaba-san home."

"Asami-san." He corrected automatically.

"No, I meant Takaba-san. Takaba Akihito."

The doctor was giving him one of those looks usually reserved for idiots. He straightened himself and looked intensely at the older man.

"Asami-san. Asami Akihito." He dared him to make a remark.

"Oh… I… well… Congratulations, Asami-sama." The doctor was floored. Speechless and floored. Good. With a satisfied smile on his face he stepped out of the office to go pick up _his _boy.

Akira was already inside the pet's room, waiting for his boss. Keita desperately struggled to keep the idiotic grin trying to get out, off his face. He failed miserably.

Thankfully they had laid the boy on his side; the supporting pillows should be on their way into the trunk of his car, they really were useful. For a lot of things. At least he was spared the sight of his kitten's ass high up in the air while he wasn't allowed to touch. Asami took the blanket from Akira and gently wrapped the delicate figure of his lover into its soft warmth. With a small sigh the boy snuggled into the luxurious material, needing its warmth and comfort.

Making sure that Akihito was completely covered, he carefully picked him up, frowning at the weight of him. He was too skinny. He needed to eat more. And he would. He would make sure of that. He had bought several boxes of Pocky and had stashed them in the oddest places throughout the apartment. His chef had already been informed that there would be changes in the daily menus. From now on, there would be _deserts. _

Avoiding any jostle to his injured lover, he made his way down to the car, Akira and Keita following.

Seeing that their boss left with his pet, the rest of his men filed back into their cars, ready to finally go home again.

For the whole drive back, Asami kept his precious bundle on his lap, not able to let go. Inhaling his sweet smell, burying his nose in the wild mop of hair, happy to be able to do so without a fight for once.

He felt the warmth emanating from his body, scorching his skin through the combined materials of the blanket and his suit. He sucked in his breath, fighting against the urge to crush the boy against his chest, to never let go again. Instead he gingerly brushed the strands from his face, glowering at the dark smudges disfiguring the beloved face. He had always known it. The boy was not able to properly care for himself. Well, now he wouldn't have too anymore. He, his husband would do that for him. Very properly. As soon as the doctor said he could. Properly and very thoroughly. He would make sure to inspect every inch of Akihito in detail. Several times a day. To make sure the kitten was alright.

When they arrived at the garage, Keita held the door open for him, not making any attempt to relieve his boss from his burden. He wasn't suicidal. Not really.

He and his partner followed Asami to the penthouse, carrying everything Dr.Yamaguchi had sent along to make his patient's return home as comfortable as possible.

Asami went straight to his bedroom, cautiously setting his lover down on the thick mattress. The covers had already been pulled back, so all he needed to do was sliding them back over the feverish boy, cocooning him in their soft warmth. Small glasses of orange-juice and water were sitting on the nightstand, in case Akihito got thirsty, a thermometer lying right next to them. He put the medication into the drawer, just leaving two strips of the medicine, the bandages and the salve out. The pillows were in reach, if the pet needed to lie down in another position because of the pain.

Akihito seemed to be resting peacefully right now, so he got up to change into something more comfortable. He told Akira and Keita to get some rest and to not disturb him for the rest of the day.

Finally. Akihito was home.

It was quiet. Asami couldn't remember the last time he was home that early with practically nothing to do. He decided to get a bit more comfortable - and took his tie off.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, he took his time looking at his lover: red nose, puffy eyes, hair sticking out in every direction – but still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He leaned down to him, feeling his forehead, trying to determine if the fever was coming down. He sat up straight again with a sigh; there really was no way around it. He had to.

Staring at the glass cylinder in his hand, he was at a loss. Could he… just like that? But that would… wouldn't it? He put it back on the nightstand and went to the bathroom looking for the little tube he knew would have to be there. Somewhere. Not like they ever used it. Somehow they never got around to it. Whenever he was about to give Akihito all the loving the pet needed, there never was time to go and get it from the bathroom. Yes, he had lube. And before he met the young photographer he always used it. After all, he wasn't cruel. Not really. But the kitten really got off on these little 'catch me –and devour me' games they were playing constantly. And who could blame him for not thinking about one teeny-tiny tube of lube when Akihito was wriggling his firm ass in front of him to lure him into another bout of hot sex. And he constantly did. Wriggle his cute ass. So they constantly had. Hot sex.

Ah, there it was. Asami took it and went back to the bed. He steeled himself against the tempting invitation, Akihito's behind would issue. Once more picking up the thermometer, he applied a generous amount of the clear gel, put the tube aside and slowly started to inch the blanket covering his pet down. He trailed his fingers over the tempting firm globes, mapping the dimples at his lower back to just move his hands downwards again. He had to do it. His lubricated finger carefully found its way to the well hidden pink entrance to his lover's body. Gently massaging it, rubbing and teasing; watching as the tight muscled ring slowly yielded.

"Please… Asami…"

What the hell? Akihito was moaning deep in his throat, stretching his curled up limbs and instinctively edged closer to him. Towards his thigh. Towards his… Why did God punish him so? A deep sigh escaped his throat as he took the thermometer and cautiously pushed it in. And stared. At the intruder which 

shamelessly had invaded where only he had a right to. And stared. How long would he have to suffer staring at it? It seemed like an eternity when he finally pulled the offending object out. 104 degrees. Too high. He had been afraid of this.

This was not as easy as he had thought it would be. With an even deeper sigh, he took the silver films with the prescribed medication and peeled the foil back. He took the first suppository, gave it a murderous glare and gently pushed it in. The second followed. That was it? Right? Was there anything else that needed to be done? Would they… just stay in? Should he…? No. The packaging said he was done. Hell, he needed another cold shower. Penetrating his kitten with anything that wasn't him was almost too much, at least while said kitten moaned and sighed like porn-star.

He got up, taking a long look at the drawer, the all too familiar smirk starting to settle on his face. Another quick look back to the bed. A sigh – seemingly from the bottom of the abyss. And a wonderful idea got discarded.

 Part 11

The moment the cold water hit his heated body, reality began to win the upper hand again. What the hell…? Was he about to lose his mind? Seriously considering a thermometer a rival? He let the icy spray run over his body, mentally taking himself to task. This sort of behavior wouldn't do. At all. Damn. He was Asami. He. Was. _The_. Asami!

When he felt his fingers go numb, he turned the temperature up and switched on the top rain shower. There was nothing more relaxing than the cool spray from all sides and the hot rainfall from above. Another button and steam began rising from the jets on the floor and he leaned back against the warm slate the walk-in shower was built of. Closing his eyes, he started taking deep breaths, unconsciously going through the breathing routines he usually did before he sparred against his men. His pulse slowed down, his heart-rate dropped, tension left his body. This was heaven after weeks of hell. Nothing existed this moment, just the water on his skin, the steam cocooning him in a thick dense cloud of vapors.

Until he heard the crash from the bedroom. Cursing, he jumped out of the shower, not bothering to take a towel, just racing over to the sound of a dull thump.

In the bedroom, Akihito was on the floor, orange-juice dripping from the nightstand on the carpet, leaving an ugly trail of sweet stickiness.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He knelt beside the boy, pulling him against his chest, moving him away from the wet spot.

"…Asami…?" Confused hazel-eyes looking at him.

"…What…? ...Asami!" Akihito flung both arms around his neck, holding on like he would never let go. And choked him. He tried to pry the boy's arms away, surprised at the strength with which his sick kitten slowly cut off his supply of air.

"I…ch…here…ch…pet." Finally. Dragging in a deep breath, he managed to break the choking hold and pulled the pet's hands against his naked chest. Bad idea.

Eyes still glazed over from the fever, hands frantically moving over his exposed skin, Akihito was sure he was dead. And in heaven. His head felt light and the cloud he was sitting on felt like _him. _Yep, even smelled like_ him._ The rosy tip of a tongue sneaked out. And tasted like _him. _Happy, he snuggled deeper into the cloud and relaxed. He could get used to being dead. It wasn't so bad after all. Now he had his own little Asami-cloud with all the benefits of _him _and none of the negative side-effects of the real bastard. Upps. He probably wasn't supposed to think words like that. Not in heaven.

"Akihito…" Oh, they even talked with the voice of _him. _

"No…" He absently padded the hands away that tried to pull him of his cloud. That was so not going to happen. He was here to stay. For good. On his Asami-cloud. Bastard.

Why did he miss _him_? All _he_ ever did was evil and violent and directed at him.

"Akihito…" Nope, not happening. Get it already, stupid angels. That was his cloud. He would not give it up. Never.

"Akihito, open your eyes. Now." Well now, he knew _that _tone from the bastard. Upps. He did it again. But he was new here and surely entitled to a couple of glitches, right? Maybe he should open his eyes, though. Bastard.

Heavy, puffy lids slowly lifted and hazelnut-colored eyes stared at him. Blankly.

"Akihito. Open them and look at me. Now." Golden eyes pierced him. He knew those eyes. But that couldn't be. They would never let _him _into heaven. Not after all he had done. Especially to him. All those times the bastard had forced him to… feel pleasure, all those times he had taken him against his will… to unbelievable peaks, all those times… Shit. He had to stop thinking like that. Asami was a bastard, right?

And yet, why was _he_ the one he hoped would rescue him from the Chinese bastard? Why would he call _his_ name when Feilong had drugged and raped him? He knew because the long-haired spawn of the devil had taunted him with it. That was… before he left him alone after what happened with Tao. After that he had only talked to him. Or more likely at him. Asked him questions he didn't have answers for. Told him things that cut too close to the truth.

But it didn't matter now. He was safe. He felt it.

The cloud felt a bit moist under him and tentatively his tongue sneaked out again to lick the raindrops of the cloud's surface. He latched his lips onto it and suckled the precious nectar into the moist heat of his mouth. The cloud moaned. Could clouds moan? Confused, he tried again. Again a moan. This was weird. Really weird.

Asami stared at the boy in his lap, lazily licking the moist drops of water of his chest, smiling in his confused, fever-induced state. And negated the calming effect of his shower. He followed the pesky pink tip slowly teasing his nipple with his eyes, unable to concentrate. This was… hell. It must be. He had his arms full of naked pet, gradually arousing him with his tongue, licking and… sucking?

Arms resolutely pulled him away from this wonderful source of refreshment which left him wanting for more. So much more. Akihito voiced his protest, by making little distressed sounds, trying to get back what he just lost. Contact. Warmth. He felt himself being lifted up and then laid down onto another soft surface. A small gasp of pain escaped his lips and he wriggled around to find a more comfortable position. Ah yes, there it was. The scent. He buried his nose in the source of his comfort and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

There was just no way… Staring down at the boy, Asami groaned. His pet was on his stomach - the taut, nicely muscled stomach he loved to lick and tease, his cute little ass high up in the air – the firm, perfectly shaped globes that hid his most prized treasure; trying to inhale his… pillow? Maybe he should 

call Dr. Yamaguchi. If this continued like this he would have at least a stroke before the night was over. Maybe something worse.

He needed to take his mind of the pet. Maybe he should do some work next door. But no, the kitten would just try to get up again. Too dangerous. A thought crossed his mind… Yes, there was a way to ensure his boy stayed where he belonged…

The smirk returned to his face. He licked his lips. And went over to the dresser which held the box. Almost reverently he took it out of the bottom drawer and carried it over to the bed. He opened it and, with his mind reeling, caressed the smooth, polished surface of the adornments inside. The ring felt heavy in his hands. A bit cold. It would soon be warmed up by the heat of Akihito's skin. He carefully turned the boy's upper body and carefully fastened the plain, half inch thick platinum ring around his neck. It suited him perfectly. The light reflected off the gleaming material as it snuggled against the pet's throat. It closed with an almost inaudible snap. The magnetic encoded lock engaged, now there was no way of taking it off without the key. Which was in the vault. And would stay there.

He took the matching cuffs and attached them to the boy's wrists. They were lined with soft silk to prevent chafing and closed with a more conventional lock. They looked hot on the pet. He groaned. His mind was swamped with images of hot passionate Akihito. Struggling against the restraints. His body covered in sweat. His eyes glazed over with lust. His chest heaving with labored breaths. Himself comfortably settled between silky thighs. The straining erection in front of him deeply engulfed within the burning furnace of his mouth. He would tease him; bring him to the brink, only to deny him release. The pet would beg him in a raw voice, pleading with him to allow him to come. And he would. Later. He would overwhelm his kitten's senses with slow, torturous strokes of his tongue, making him squirm until he lost himself in the heat of his own desire, the need for more, the urge to be taken completely. By him. Always and only him.

Quickly to stop the torment he opened the compartment at the headboard of the bed, pulled the leather restraints out and fastened them to the metal cuffs. Now he could be sure the boy would not be going anywhere. With a satisfied smile on his face he pulled away from the boy, but not before he pressed a claiming kiss on hot lips. His boy. No, his wife. One last look and he got up to do some work. Damn. It felt good to be Asami.

 Part 12

Hazel eyes slowly opened, unfocused at first, then taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Not that waking up in a room he didn't recognize was anything new anymore. Not really. He tried moving carefully, aware of the various levels of pain coursing through the entire length of his body.

A sigh.

Of course, he couldn't move. His hands were bound. He choked out a resigned laugh. A bitter one. Did they think to scare him by tying him to a bed in the nude? As if _that _would surprise him. He tried to lift his head to look around, but after he moved it up an inch, he tiredly let it sink down into the soft pillow again. At least it was a comfortable bed. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore.

Asami was dead.

He tried to remember the look on the Yakuza's face when he jumped in front of him to shield him from the bullets. But he got hit. And the last thing he saw was Asami crumbling to the floor. They had shot him. Damn those bastards. They had no right…

Another harsh laugh, his throat raspy and raw. It hurt.

He felt tears escaping from under his closed eyelids, searing their way down his cheeks into the pillow. Now that he was awake they would come for him soon. They always did. Only now, there was nothing for him to fight for. Not anymore. Damn the bastard. Why did he have to die on him?

If they thought to break him, let them try. They would find out soon enough that there was nothing left of him. Like the Chinese bastard did. When he stopped fighting him, Feilong lost interest in him. Without fighting, he wasn't even good enough to be a fuck-toy. So, he wouldn't fight. And maybe this once he would be lucky enough and they'd kill him. He was so tired of this bullshit.

His mouth was dry and his throat was killing him. He lifted his head up again and saw a glass of juice standing on the low table next to the bed. He tried to reach over, only to find that the leather binds would not allow him to touch it. Hands balled into fists. What kind of sick joke was that?

Again he fell back into the pillow, desperately trying to not to cry. If he would just have the strength to go on. He took a deep breath. The soft material underneath him held a familiar smell. A faint trace of a well-known cologne, and the much more intense aroma of musky male. Asami. Damn. He was finally going insane. The guys that had taken him from Feilong were definitely not Asami's. So, he…

His thoughts were interrupted by an indiscernible click of the door. He went still. Pretending to sleep seemed like the best thing to do right now. Not that he cared, but still…

Asami went into the bedroom after having completed most of his work to check on his pet. He was still out of it. He sat down at the side of the bed, looking at his watch. Yep, there was no help for it. It was _that _time again.

Carefully, as not to disturb him, he rolled his boy to his side, grimacing upon seeing the dried and chafed lips. The fever had made Akihito sweat and he needed to replace the fluid in his body. Just thinking about fluid made him hard again. He groaned, took the glass of orange-juice and took a deep drink. He pulled the kitten up and pressed his lips against his mouth, his tongue forcing it open to release the replenishing liquid into it. Akihito struggled a bit at first, but then seemed to welcome the refreshment and greedily swallowed. Well, there was no helping it. He repeated the procedure several times until the glass was empty and he was ready to burst. Just from feeling his lips. While he was asleep. With fever. Stupid brat.

Again he slid the covers off the boy, pulled him halfway over his lap, took the little tube and twisted off the cap. He generously spread the lubricant over his finger and unerringly found the tightly puckered entrance he was about to invade. Massaging the tense muscle thoroughly, he found himself painfully aroused just from touching the boy.

"You will so pay for this, my pet."

His finger dug deeply into the soft tissue, deep enough to loosen it, yet shallow enough to not hurt him. When he felt the muscle give in, he slipped inside the velvety depth, unerringly seeking the walnut sized gland and gently rubbing it. Akihito's middle was on his lap, and soon enough he could feel the boy's penis harden. Against its steely confines. The ones Feilong had put on him. Which would prevent him from finding release. But he had to admit, they looked... hot. His finger traced the one inch thick metal band around the base of Akihito's shaft, connected with a solid padlock to another one around the soft sac that held his testicles, pushing them down. Cursing he pulled his hand back; stimulating his pet now would only cause him pain.

"Maybe we will keep them for you to play with." He smiled. His slutty boy would know how to appreciate them. Maybe he should send a thank-you note to Feilong.

He took the suppositories and went to the torturous task of giving them to his kitten. Ever so slowly he inserted the first one, savoring the feel of Akihito's insides gripping his intruding finger, pulling it in deeper and deeper.

What the hell? This couldn't be. But it sounded like… and felt like… and smelled like.

"ASAMI! You bastard! Leave me…"

He tried to scramble away from the offending finger deeply buried inside his upturned ass. Without success. A large hand kept him where he was; in fact it pulled him closer.

"You're awake." He was crushed against a broad chest, finger still in place. Hot lips scorched his, teeth erotically nibbling them open until a tongue delved in, slowly taking possession of his mouth, devouring him, marking him. Overwhelmed by the familiar taste of Asami, Akihito responded to the sensual dance of their tongues, leaving him even dizzier. Panting he tore away from Asami's mouth, desperately sucking in much needed air. His head fell on the taller man's shoulder, exposing the sexy curve of his neck. He felt hot lips latch onto the soft spot just below his ear, sucking hard, making him moan.

"No, stop… Asami… you…" He could hardly talk. Asami was alive, grinding his hard-on against his groin and sucking the little energy he had left right out him.

Lips formed a heated trail down the slope of his neck, nibbling, biting, licking. There was no stopping now. He had to have his pet. His finger started to rub his sweet spot faster, making the boy squirm and moan in his arms.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh." Pain. It shot through his backside, searing his ass like a lightning bolt. He felt himself fall backwards, just to be caught in strong arms before he hit the mattress. He felt the intruding digit slip out and then Asami gently lowered him down on the bed, eyes still blazing with unleashed desire.

"I need to give you the painkillers." They locked eyes.

"Where…? How…? I…" A soft kiss to his lips.

"Later. You need your medication first." Again he turned him on his side, a finger searching between two perfect cheeks.

"You pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Akihito yelled at the top of his lungs. In reality, it came out rather pathetic, but it was all he could manage in his condition.

Asami leaned down over him, crowding him into the mattress.

"Giving you your medicine…" Smirking he pushed his finger back into his boy's rosy ass and as before, took his time doing it.

"I'm awake now. There is no need…"

A face so close to his, he felt Asami's breath on his face.

"Every four hours. Doctor's prescription."

"No, I…"

"You! Will do. Exactly. What the doctor said." Slowly the finger inched back out of his body, once more rubbing over his prostate before it was finally gone. A shocked gasp escaped Akihito's lips, cutting off any remark.

He was alive. The god damned bastard was alive.

"You are probably hungry; I'll order something up for you." Asami straightened himself, keeping one hand on Akihito's lower back, while the other one flipped the phone open.

"No! I…"

"You will eat." He quickly gave his chef instructions to prepare a light dinner for the patient.

A hand, strong, large, annoyingly on his skin. Holding him. Down.

"I'm thirsty." The hand left his back, gliding down his waist and almost -gently? – rolled him on his side again. A glass was pressed against his lips.

"If you untie me, I can do this myself."

A glare. Golden eyes staring at him. A touch. Elegant hands unlocking the cuffs.

Rubbing his hands, Akihito impatiently reached for the glass with orange-juice, only to almost drop it. He felt pathetic. Other hands, warm and strong, folded around his', carefully guiding the glass back to his lips. While he eagerly drank the contents of the glass, he couldn't prevent silvery tears rolling down his face. He was weak. Disgustingly weak. And pathetic. Asami despised weakness.

When he had emptied the glass, it was taken away from him and he found himself again engulfed in the warmth of Asami's body. He was cradled against his chest; a hand was slowly rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Shh. It's alright, kitten. You're safe." Asami murmured nonsensical words in his pet's ear, comforting him, holding him. He expected the boy to be in a turmoil of emotions after what he had endured.

Akihito was sobbing into his chest, soaking the silk shirt, plastering it against defined pecs.

"I… thought… you… were… dead." He started hiccupping, burying his running nose deep into the reassuring hardness of Asami's collarbone.

"It's okay, Akihito. Everything is okay now."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 13

He didn't know how long he had held his kitten until Akihito finally quieted down in his arms. It disturbed him how much it hurt to watch the boy crying out his pain.

"Better now?" Asami carefully pried his kitten away from his chest and looked at him. Puffy eyes squeezed shut, nose running and red, he did look like a child. And felt like one. Sizewise. He still marveled how such a scrawny little thing had managed to take him down. Him. Asami.

Not that Akihito was much smaller, only a couple of inches in fact, but he seemed so fragile. Compared to his much bulkier frame, the pet had a slender, sinuous body which sported supple muscles, usually hidden from the eye by his hideous clothing. In public he didn't mind, nobody was entitled to look at them in the first place.

A slight nod interrupted his train of thoughts. Eyes were still squeezed tightly. Nose was still running. He took a silk handkerchief and pressed it in trembling hands.

"Blow your nose."

"I'm not a kid!" He turned away from the taller man.

Asami was almost glad when a quiet knock sounded on the door. Food. For the boy. Good.

Keita brought in a covered tray, setting it down next to his boss.

"Anything else you need, Asami-sama?" His stoic face didn't give any indication of what he thought about seeing his boss, sans tie, holding an armful of naked boy on his lap.

"No. That's all." He nodded his thanks to the blond bodyguard and turned his attention back to his kitten.

"I'm not hungry." Defiance. At last.

"You will eat."

"You can't make me." Spoiling for a fight now. Even better.

With a short pull and a twist of his body, he had the kitten down where he wanted him. Under him. Covered by him.

"You are asking for punishment, pet. You will do exactly what I tell you do to."

A weak struggle. Accidentally rubbing his body against his.

"My cute Akihito." Asami purred.

"Keep it up. Please, keep it up. I will so enjoy making you pay for it later." He leaned down to his lover's ear, playfully biting it, before he continued.

"It will be my greatest pleasure to tie you to this bed and keep you here forever. For every bit of defiance you will pay with your delicious body. I will make you scream, begging me for more until your voice breaks. I will take you over and over again until you know your place. I will make you come until you have nothing more to give. I will enjoy hearing you call me, crave me, need me. Every minute of the day. All you'll be thinking about is when will I take you again, where will I take you and will you be allowed to come. So, please don't stop fighting me."

Gulp. Just hearing this send shivers down his body, which reacted in the only possible way to the threatening, yet seductive voice. He got hard. And harder. And… What? What the hell was that?

"Get off me, you big bastard. What the hell is this?" Akihito sluggishly scrambled out from under the larger man and dazedly stared at his middle.

A sigh. A real deep sigh. So much for a good threat.

"You ... asshole…" The kitten scrunched his nose, trying to focus but not really succeeding. The painkillers were kicking in.

"They're for your own protection, pet." Soft, soothing voice.

"Protection..." Akihito's voice trailed off.

"Yes. Protection. Now, be a good boy and come back here, so you can eat."

"Food…"

"Yes, food."

Asami gently pulled the boy back on his lap and moved the tray closer. He wrinkled his nose at the mushy concoction his chef had prepared according to the doctor's orders. He couldn't decide if it was supposed to be soup or… mush?

Akihito took the spoon and attacked the bowl. Or at least tried to. His hands were shaky and he almost spilled the pea-green creation over Asami's pristinely white shirt. A strong hand pried the spoon from him and he stared at his empty hand.

With a sigh, Asami brought the spoon up to his pet's lips.

"Open up." And obediently the boy let the larger man feed him.

Must be some painkillers. Akihito was like a doll, doing exactly what he told him to do. How… interesting…

When the bowl was finally empty, he put it aside and stood up, Akihito still in his arms.

"Do you want a shower, pet?"

"Shower…" A silly grin was on the kittens' face. He really was out of it. Drugged up to the gills and compliant. There was just no way he would waste this opportunity.

He carried him to the bathroom, sat him down on the counter, sure that his wound wouldn't hurt him in his current state. He carefully unwrapped the bandage around his ribs and a bit awkwardly managed to cover the white patch on his pet's ass with a waterproof seal. He quickly stripped down and then helped his submissive lover into the large shower.

Asami pulled Akihito against his chest, carefully starting to wash his hair and chest while the kitten leaned against him. The boy purred in his arms, blissfully unaware of anything but the sensual hands moving over his skin. He turned him around to face him, his hands now running over his back, covering him with soapy foam that allowed his fingers to effortlessly glide over every inch of it. Developing a will of their own his hands slid deeper, over the curve of a firm ass and finally in between two cheeks, massaging the enticing opening, drawing the sexiest noises out of the pet. The taller man leaned Akihito against the wall to finish washing him, moving his hands up to the shower rail.

"Hold on to these, pet, and don't let go." A deep kiss followed, leaving Akihito panting. He was caught in a maze of desire and want, unable to do anything but greedily accept whatever caresses his body was receiving. He moaned deep in his throat, powerless against those capable hands setting his body on fire.

When his hands finally found Akihito's shaft, he was once more annoyed at the metal confining his lover's cock. He gently stroked it, while his other hand massaged the sac, carefully moving the two balls around. A little yelp escaped the pet's lips, when some of his pubic hair got caught where the two metal rings met. Asami sucked in his breath at the erotic sight in front of him. Akihito was writhing against the slate wall suggestively; arms stretched above his head, eyes half-closed, making the most provocative sighs and whimpers.

"Now, stay here and don't move."

"Move…" Another happily issued sigh. His pet was so out of it.

The taller man stepped out of the shower, keeping one eye on his pet while rummaging through a small cabinet until he found what he was searching for. A wicked smile spread over his face while he twisted the cap off the dispenser. He stepped closer to Akihito, rubbing himself against his boy to distract him from what he was about to do. It was better to play it safe…

Part 14

He caught his lips in another devouring kiss, pressing his tongue deep inside the hot cavern of his kitten's mouth. He let himself drown in the sensations of heat, wet and erotic, exploring the sweetness of Akihito all over again. His hands were fumbling with the metal container, eventually filling one palm with the thick, creamy contents and then generously spreading the buttery concoction generously over his pet's groin. Careful, not to get any of the denuding cream on himself, he rinsed the remainder off his hands, just to bring them back to the alluring skin of the kitten. A flip of a switch filled the shower with slowly rising steam, cutting off the water from above. He would need to keep his boy busy, to make sure he didn't realize the sort of treatment he was receiving now.

He didn't think Akihito would catch on to this, but he kept on distracting his boy. His mouth trailed down, only to latch onto a perky nipple, vigorously sucking it. He let his teeth scrape over the tiny bud, gently biting down on it, to then soothe it with his tongue. His hand moved up to the other, he didn't want it to feel abandoned and started squeezing it, twisting it between his fingers, doing to it what his boy loved most. The pet always enjoyed a little rough bout of nipple-play.

Akihito was reduced to a world of erotic sensations spreading from his nipples over his entire body. His mind was in a haze, he felt light-headed and all that existed at this moment were the intense feelings lips and fingers were wringing out of his exhausted body. He desperately held on to the metal bar with both hands, afraid, if he would let go that the pleasure building up in his body would disappear too. He couldn't help but voice his need for more with deep throaty moans. The lips complied, nibbling and teasing while elegant, long fingers rolled a sensitized nub, tweaking them erect.

He was panting now, trapped in the alternating feelings of pleasure and pain, knowing only that he needed more. He ignored the burning sensation on his skin, ignored the uncomfortable feel of restriction. He needed…

"More…" His body tried to find relief, instinctively moving closer to the source of its pleasure. Only to be denied. He craved the friction of skin against his, yet there was none.

"I know, pet…" Asami played his boy's body like a well-known instrument.

Another groan.

The taller man looked at his custom-made platinum Rolex. It was time. Asami turned the water back on, gently pulling the boy under the spray to wash the cream off. And with it his hair. His hand teasingly rubbed over the sensitive skin, marveling in its soft smoothness. It felt incredible. Silky, unblemished skin, soft as a baby's. The rings looked even more prominent now, enhancing his pet's beauty even more. He would definitely need to send Feilong a thank-you card. He swallowed hard. The kitten was sex incarnated.

"You need to turn around, pet…"

"Turn…" Still blissfully unaware of anything but his body's needs, Akihito submissively complied. He yielded completely to his dominant lover, shivering with anticipation. He was a waking wet dream come true.

Asami took his time to trace his fingers down his spine, teasing the dimples just above the pet's ass before moving lower to the treasure hidden by two firmly muscled cheeks. He continued his light touching, watching as the kitten voluntarily started to inch his legs apart until he stood in a wide stance, exposing himself to golden eyes.

There was no stopping now. Asami stepped closer, rubbing his erect cock along the crease, making the boy thrust back against him in his need for more. His finger found the rosy opening he was searching for, circling it until he finally thrust it in. He bit down on the enticing curve of the boy's neck, making him scream from the mixed sensation. A second finger found its way into the silky cavern, scissoring moves spreading the boy, preparing him. Akihito was panting heavily now, pushing back on the intruding digits, desperate for more.

"I… please…"

"I know, pet. Soon…" Asami licked soothingly over the bite-mark he left just above the boy's collarbone.

A third finger was added, stretching the softened muscle even more. Turning the kitten's head towards him he gave him another deep kiss, while sliding his huge cock into the tight heat of his boy. His mouth muffled the scream, drinking down the initial pain caused by the breach. Pausing to give Akihito time to adjust to his size, he moved one hand to his shaft, stroking it up and down. His other hand held him firmly around his middle, adding pressure until he was deeply ensconced inside the boy.

He was sweating now. Tiny pearls ran down his face and neck, mixing with the water raining down on both of them, skin gliding against skin. Slowly at first he pulled back out of Akihito's heat, only to deeply thrust back. His balls rested against the pet's ass, caressed by the soft curve of his cheeks. Moved back again, moaning at the tight feel of his lover's ass, and slowly started to ride his pet. The boy was moaning and writhing against his chest, trying to take in even more of him with every thrust. He started a rhythm with his pelvis, undulating it against Asami's groin, reveling in the resulting friction inside his ass and the tickling sensation of his pubic hair on his skin.

Pumping into his pet faster now, Asami made sure to hit the boy's prostrate, causing the boy to cry out each time. He groaned at each tightening of Akihito's anal muscles around him, milking him unintentionally. He let his cock slide back and forth, slowly increasing the speed until he was rapidly pistoning in and out of the sizzling, moist heat. He wished he could have taken his lover while facing him, admiring his beauty while driving him to his peak. To see his eyes burning in the throes of passion and desire, to feel him thrust towards him in endless need.

Asami finally reached the tempo which allowed him to settle into an even rhythm, going on forever, losing himself in the clinging velvety sheath of his pet. His breath became heavy, his body was shivering uncontrollably from the effort of holding back, to prolong the electrifying pleasure racking his body.

The temperature in the shower seemed to rise, as their heated joining warmed the surrounding air, the only sounds heard were the grunts and moans of pleasure from both of them. Akihito was mewling in distress now, unable to find release with just the light strokes from the hand of his lover. He pushed feverishly into the hand holding his shaft, desperate for more friction, to be finally able to find the much needed relief. Asami tightened his fist around his pet's erect shaft, knowing that too much pressure would hurt the overly sensitive organ. The kitten's hard-on felt bigger in his hand than ever before and he used long strokes, enjoying the feel of tight skin of the engorged member. He teased the beautifully formed tip, dipping his thumb into the slit and squeezing it lightly until he felt the boy swell up even more, announcing his approaching orgasm.

He plunged into his lover, deeply, impaling him on his shaft, ready to drench his insides with his seed. A low tingling in his loins, the feeling of his balls seizing up and he knew he needed to give his pet what he craved most. He pumped his hand faster now until suddenly the body under his jerked up and stiffened at the same time and his kitten screamed under the onslaught of his release, his cock spewing load after load of his creamy fluid. Feeling the boy slump against him he gave a couple of more powerful thrusts and followed his lover into the sexual high, growling low in his throat as his gut clenched and he released a torrent of his own into the burning furnace of Akihito's ass.

It took Asami a few seconds to slow his breathing into a normal rhythm. His arms were tightly wrapped around a rather wrung out Akihito, slumped heavily against the wall, only held up by his powerful embrace. He shut off the water and took his pet in his arms to carry him out of the shower. Gently setting him down on the countertop he grabbed a large fluffy towel and quickly wrapped the drooping kitten in it to rub him dry. It seemed that his pet was all played out.

After he thought that Akihito was dry enough he carried his precious bundle back to the bed, tucking him in tightly. He gazed fondly at his spouse, curling up into the cocoon of warmth provided by the blankets Asami had surrounded him with. He leaned down to brush a stray lock of hair out of his lover's face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"You are beautiful, kitten."

With the satisfied smile still in place he walked back to the bathroom, turning off the lights and walked into the living-room to have a much needed smoke. He poured himself a glass of scotch and lit a cigarette, looking at the city below him with the vibrating lights that reminded him so much of his lover.

 Part 15

He woke up to a very annoying, loud…snore? Refusing to open his eyes, he tried to move away from the horrendous sound that cut his precious sleep short. He couldn't. What the…? Supple limbs were entangled with his, a hot? body was sprawled over him and the curve of his neck was drenched with… drool?

He groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of spit running down his shoulder, making Akihito snuggle even closer to him, burying his nose deeper into his collarbone. Yuck. The boy was snoring soundly, totally ignorant to the mess he was making, evidently sleeping peacefully. His breath came out struggling, his nose was fighting for air - and losing.

Carefully he disentangled himself from his lover and moved to the edge of the bed. There was no way anybody could continue to sleep while listening to the cacophony of rattling wheezes mixed with gargles and loud heaves to suck air into his lungs. The moment he left the bed, Akihito moved to the spot he had just deserted, curled up against the warmth he'd left behind and happily continued to torture his ear-drums.

He walked, no more likely ran out of the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him to enter the quiet haven of his living-room. Akira was already in the kitchen, lovingly playing with the source of his happiness which would provide him with much needed dark elixir that never failed to wake him up.

"Good morning, Asami-sama."

"Akira." He nodded his thanks to the dark-haired bodyguard who offered him the chipped mug with a triple espresso. Asami inhaled the intense aroma of the coffee, closing his eyes, enjoying the smell and taste of it like he would with a full-bodied wine. Heaven.

Keita was standing in a corner, nursing his second cup this morning, unsure of how Asami would react to his presence. After all, he had let him down. Letting Feilong get close to the boy was an unforgivable mistake.

"Asami-sama." He dipped his head in his master's general direction, not daring to come closer.

"Keita. Good. I wanted to talk to you." His heart dropped. He gave his partner a sad smile and walked towards his boss.

"About the incident in the hospital." This was so not good.

"Yes, Asami-sama."

"You realize what you did is unacceptable." It just went from bad to worse.

"Yes, Asami-sama."

"What would you think is an acceptable punishment?" From worse to Asami's personally created hell.

"Anything you deem fitting, Asami-sama."

"I'm sure you are already informed of Takaba's new status?"

"Yes, Asami-sama."

"You will make sure he understands what this will mean for him in the future regarding security." Shit. He was dead.

Akira almost spit his coffee back out over the counter when he heard the last sentence. It took all of his will-power not to burst out laughing. Keita looked like a whipped puppy. He knew his boss could be vindictive, but this was just plain cruel.

"You will wait though until he is better." The evil smirk was proof that Asami knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, Asami-sama." Keita slouched back into his corner, looking like a beaten dog.

Very pleased with himself, Asami went over to his desk to go over the morning papers and the reports from the night before. And what a night it had been. He pushed the pleasurable memories aside to concentrate on the international news, looking for anything that could have an impact on his business.

Akira came over to refill his cup for the third time when he finally put the papers aside and went over the inventory-list of Sion. He scribbled some short notes on it and looked at the blond man.

"Keita, I need you to get this to our booker, we are running low on several beverages. Make sure he gets everything we need to stock up."

Glad to be able to escape the scrutinizing gaze of his employer, Keita took the list and disappeared.

"It would also have happened if somebody else was there." Akira couldn't believe he just said that. Cringing back behind the counter, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him, he tried to hide behind a column.

"I know. That's why I was so easy on him."

Easy? As in easy easy? Akira wasn't sure if he heard right. Looking closely at his boss, he tried to figure out if the man had lost his mind over night or just refused to see what type of hell-cat was currently next door. Until he saw it. The slight lift of one corner of his mouth. Just a fraction, but it was there. Cold, evil and heart-less. He felt sorry for his partner, but at the same time made a mental note to himself to not do anything to displease his boss. Too dangerous right now. He would be fed to the devil's spawn without a second thought.

Asami got up, stretched and looked at the closed bedroom door. It was about time. Again. At least he had an hour of peace and quiet before. Which was over now.

Straightening himself, he went back into the bedroom. His pet was still oblivious to the world, trying his best to cut down the remaining rain-forest. He went over to the night-stand, got the medication ready for another dose, when he heard a knock on the door.

Silently he got up again and opened. Akira motioned him out with a small bag in his hand.

"Dr. Yamaguchi sent these over. He said the pain-killers he gave you yesterday were really strong and you should only use them when Takaba-san is in extreme pain. He said they were highly intoxicating and the ones here would have not as much impact."

No wonder Akihito had been so out of it. He took the bag and went back to his boy.

He unwrapped the suppositories and gently pulled Akihito over his lap. Stroking his back with one hand he lubricated his other to give the painkillers and antipyretics to the boy. He stroked and massaged the pink opening until the tight ring relaxed and pushed them in. He pulled him closer, stroked his hair and tried to rouse him.

"Akihito, it's time to wake up."

"Mmpfh…gnng…"

More insistent now.

"Wake up, kitten. We need to check your temperature now." He let his hand travel slowly down the elegant curve of his pet's spine, stopping at the dimples of his lower back.

"Nghhh…hnn….mmppf…"

"I know you want more, but we need to get this done first."

A finger, back again, slowly finding its way to the small, puckered entrance. He lined up the thermometer, gently pushing it in. Hips were grinding against him.

"Aren't you a needy little pet this morning?" A stiff muscle found its way between his strong, muscled thighs, desperate in its need for friction. He closed his legs tightly around Akihito's morning erection, letting the boy hump against him in his wanton desire. His hand held the thermometer in place while his pet gave into his craving for release, rubbing and thrusting into the sheath his legs provided.

Asami finally pulled the measuring device out to check his pet's temperature. Down to 102 degrees. Good. His treatment seemed to help. He smiled and slipped his finger into the slippery heat of Akihito's body, to help the kitten find relief. Another finger was added, massaging the nub inside the velvety cavern, pressing down on it, relentlessly driving the boy towards his release.

Eyes blinked open, confused hazel orbs trying to focus, a befuddled mind trying to connect scattered thoughts.

"What… I… stop…nooooooooo…"

He was already too far along, not able to prevent the fast approaching orgasm crashing down on him. He bucked against the intruding fingers, frantically trying to pull them deeper inside, rocking against steel-hard muscles, shooting several spurts of his milky white seed over the lap of the man who was holding him.

"You… you… pervert!" He tried to calm his erratic breathing while pushing himself away from the sticky mess he'd left on Asami's thighs.

"Good morning, my cute Akihito. Did you enjoy yourself?"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 16

"You… You … nasty pervert. What are doing?" He tried to scramble away from the intruding fingers still buried deep inside of him.

"Me?" Innocent smile.

"I haven't done anything, pet… yet…" Slowly turning into his trademark smirk.

"Get away from me…"

Akihito was still trying his best to escape the larger man. Asami chuckled at his boy's flailing limbs, a rather half-hearted attempt to get free. He pulled him against his chest, forcing the kitten to straddle him and held him in his strong embrace.

"It's time for your breakfast now. You need to eat to keep up your strength." Each word was accompanied by a whispery breath of warm air tingling over his ear. He shivered from the sensual feel of Asami's breathy voice against his skin.

"No, I… "He tried so hard to resist the man holding him, but to no avail. His body had a mind of his own, and he couldn't hold back a deep moan when Asami finally pulled his fingers out of his body. Leaving him empty. Although the moan sounded more like the croak of a dying frog. A glass was pressed against his lips.

"You need to drink." A voice of steel. The bastard was back.

"No, I…"

"You will drink this and then you will eat your breakfast. All of it."

The glass was being tilted and he had no choice but to open his lips and swallow the cool contents. It actually made him feel better. A silk handkerchief was pressed in his hand.

"And blow your nose."

He felt like a child. Why did Asami always make him feel so inferior? Like he never got anything right. He felt tears burn behind his lids and tried to fight them off; he did not want Asami to know the power he had over him. He quickly pressed the silky square of cloth against his face, hoping to hide behind it.

Asami knew his kitten was upset again, although he wasn't sure why. Surely not because of their little playing, Akihito never got upset about that, defensive and bristly –yes, but not upset. He started to rub his hand over the boy's back in soothing circles, while his pet tried to hide behind the handkerchief. It disturbed him to see how fragile the boy was; he longed to have his wild-cat back. Kicking and screaming in defiance the whole way.

A light knock on the door announced the arrival of Akihito's breakfast, so Asami had to let go of his wife. His wife. It still sounded good.

He went and got the tray from Akira and returned to find a mound of bedcovers and Akihito in the middle of the bed.

He sat the tray down and pulled. Hard.

"Leave me alone, you Bastard!"

"You have exactly ten seconds to sit down and eat your breakfast. One… Two…" Cold, emotionless voice.

"Why are you always torturing me?" An outraged kitten pulled the covers back towards him, yelling in an outraged voice. He sounded like a drunken donkey.

"Torture? You want torture?" Asami leaned over the young photographer, crowding him into the mattress.

"I can show you torture if you want. I can make you scream in pain and at the same time begging me for more, I can get your body to take pain as pleasure and you will be pleading with me to give it to you day and night."

As before the breathy voice so close to his ear made the boy shiver, mixed sensations washing through him in big waves.

"Eat." With that Asami backed away. The kitten needed to get his strength back.

Startled and feeling a bit abandoned, Akihito crawled towards the tray. It did smell mouth-watering. Still shaken he took up a spoon and took a bit of the pudding served in a small bowl. He closed his eyes, for a moment forgetting to be wary of the big bad wolf sitting next to him. It was delicious. He felt his taste-buds come alive, being overwhelmed by the fragrant feel of the blancmange, the overlaying taste of vanilla and cream, and the light sugary aftertaste it left in his mouth. Heaven. Pure and simple.

Asami watched his pet making love to the spoon he was eating with; a pink tongue tracing it, licking even the tiniest speck of the smooth surface, making sure it was immaculately clean to only dip it back into the rich, velvety looking cream and start all over again. And the moans. He didn't think Akihito was aware of the sounds he made while savoring the sweet dish. His eyes were closed, his face radiating pure delight. He looked ready for some serious love-making. As in: right now.

A little distressed moan interrupted his trail of thoughts, a spoon was screeching desperately over fine porcelain. It brought an almost indiscernible smile to his lips. His pet was so predictable. He watched as his lover took the small bowl in both hands, licking it clean.

"What?"

No answer.

"I happen to like this." Disgruntled at giving so easy into his cravings, Akihito looked at the older man.

"It's just a pudding."

"So what if it is not caviar or whatever else rich people like you eat. This is really good."

"If you say so."

"Yes, and… ah… whatever." Akihito turned his back to Asami, trying to tunnel his way back under the covers.

"You need a shower." Firm and commanding.

"I'm tired…" Annoyed.

"Shower. Now."

Akihito flopped around to face his doom, groaning in distress as his sudden move put pressure on his ribs.

"Ahhh…. Shit. I will take a shower later…" He lay on his side, closing his eyes, trying to breathe the pain away. When he opened them again, he found himself staring into golden eyes. Right in front of his face.

He is too close… I can't think when he is so close… Akihito stared into the golden orbs, letting them draw him in…

Asami bent down, scooped his naked kitten into his arms and took him to the bathroom. He sat him down on the countertop and turned on the water.

"I don't…" Akihito's voice was still laced with pain.

Asami ignored him, stripping out of his shirt and pants, carelessly letting them fall on the floor and once more picked up his unruly pet to wash the sweat off him. He carried him under the warm spray of water, helping him stand and get into the position that would allow him to soap him down.

"What are you…? Don't…! I can do that myself…!"

"You had your chance, my pet. Now it's my turn." Asami stepped behind the smaller man, took his hands and guided them up to the shower rod.

"Do not let go if you know what's good for you…" Moist breath caressing the photographer's ear with every word.

"No, I…"

"… or I will punish you. And you know what that usually means, brat. If you let go, I have to assume that you want me to fuck you into the next day…" The delicate body shivered against his broad muscular 

chest. Reluctantly he held on to the metal bar, unknowingly stretching his aching body to full length, arching into the hard body behind him.

Soapy hands started to move to his chest, playing with his nipples, forcing him to grind his behind into an excited groin. A very excited groin. As in a very prominently excited groin. He felt Asami's staff rubbing the crack between his cheeks, trying to find a way in as if it had a mind of its own. He clenched his muscles, not willing to let Asami in.

A soft groan escaped Asami when he felt the boy's muscles closing around his tip, involuntarily lining the mushroom shaped head up with its destination. He teased the tight, puckered ring while running his hands over every inch of exposed skin. He took a hold of his pet's member, smiling at the feel of it springing to life.

"Asami!" Akihito couldn't stop the yell escaping him, pushing back hard on the impending invasion.

"I know, my pet. I know."

The hand moved to leisurely massage the soft, unblemished skin, carefully manipulating the metal rings, enjoying the feel of silk and velvet without the annoying hairs.

"What…? What the hell did you do to me?" He started to turn around to look at his personal personified doom towering over him. His right hand let go of the shower rod, and he faced Asami with a withering glare. Gold clashed with hazel. Gold started to travel upwards and fixed on a point above his head. And on the face in front of him the evil smirk emerged…

Akihito quickly put his hand back up, a defiant look on his face.

"Spill it, Asami. What the hell is this? And don't give me any of that 'protection' crap. I'm not buying that."

"Ah, so you do remember our little experiment from last night? And I was so counting on a repeat performance to refresh your memory."

"Keep your hands off me! I'm warning you, you bastard." He cowered against the slate tile, all bristling and rebellious.

"But it is for your protection, my cute Akihito. It protects you from cumming too fast, so you might enjoy our sexual exploits to the limit." Asami was enjoying himself immensely.

"Sure and pigs fly. This is just one of your games again to torture me. Newsflash for you, you old Yakuza-bastard. I'm done with it. I won't let you! And why the hell is there a lock." The kitten was truly outraged now, clumsy fingers fumbling with the metal rings.

"Take it off! Take. It. Off. Now." He couldn't believe he was yelling at the top of his lungs at the taller man. Sounding like a crowing rooster. Not leaving an impression. At all. And all Asami did was coming closer. And closer. And… too close.

"I rather like seeing it on you." Tongue lapping at an overly sensitive earlobe.

"It is sexy…" Words being breathed into his ears.

"… and naughty…" Teeth nibbling at his throat.

"…seductive…" Fingers playing with his nipples.

"… and it'll help you stop ejaculating prematurely." Mouth crashing down on his, sucking his whole being into the other man. Akihito whimpered helplessly under the onslaught of skilled lips, hands indecently arousing his powerless body.

Asami let go of the boy, turning the boneless mass of him around again to continue his ministrations. His hands were now working in a steady pace on the pet's arousal, massaging the balls notably forced down in his sac, while expertly making his shaft swell up to its full glory. Akihito was grinding his ass into his erection, arching his back, desperately holding on to the metal bar, searching for his release.

"Not yet, my pet. Not yet." The cruel words washed over the photographer, not really taking hold in his brain, just making him hot all over again. He needed the man. Asami. Now. Inside of him.

Pushing further back, he tried to impale himself on Asami, but didn't succeed.

Asami would have laughed at the clumsy attempts of his pet to get him to thrust into his tight ass, if he weren't a bit short of breath himself. His boy was too hot. He moaned and pushed against him, rubbing his tempting ass over his penis, while at the same time humping the hand holding his cock for maximum friction. He wouldn't make it that easy for the boy. He still needed to be punished a bit more.

He pulled back a bit more, biting into a tempting earlobe, soothing it with his tongue.

"Stay where you are and don't move. I'll be right back for you." Akihito almost screamed in frustration when he felt Asami pull away from him.

"No. Don't. More. I need…"

"Yes, I know you need more and you will get it. Wait here. And. Don't. Move." The way he emphasized the last three words sent another shiver through him, almost making him come from them alone. He bucked against the wall, the cock-ring effectively keeping him on the edge.

Poor pet. He couldn't even begin to imagine what else he had in store for him. It was hard leaving him alone in the shower, his hips undulating craving the invasion, panting from the sexual tension that had built up. But he didn't have a choice. The kitten was in need of the toys…

 Part 17

He went to the bedroom, leaving his kitten shivering in anticipation in the shower. Not caring about the droplets of water leaving marks on the carpet he went to his closet and opened the wall-panel expertly hiding his collection of… incentives for the pet.

He got the cuffs out of the box; it wouldn't do to needlessly tire the boy, with a smirk he grabbed the finger fitting metal vibrator and the Fukuoku massage glove. Just what the kitten needed. Hurrying back to the bathroom he slipped the special made glove on, tightened it on the wrist and switched the vibrations to the highest level. Only the best would do for his pet. The metal tube went over one finger of his other hand and he stepped into the steamy cubicle, once more admiring the delicious figure hanging onto the shower rod, shivering in anticipation.

"Now, my pet, let's help you feel better…" He snapped the cuffs on one wrist, pulled the other over the metal bar and attached the other one.

"This will make it so much easier for you." He ran his gloved hand over the boy's chest, his fingertips closing around a pert little nub. Making his pet scream. He started to thrash around, not knowing if he tried to escape the intense sensations running through him or wanting more of them.

Akihito's brain decided at that moment to shut down. Permanently. He existed only within the pleasure crashing through him, screaming out his need, begging for more, pleading for his master to finally take him. He felt the cold touch of metal against his ass, relentlessly circling the ring of tight muscles, enticing them to loosen, welcoming any intrusion. All he wanted was for it to happen now. He begged to be taken, possessed wholly by the man who mastered his body and mind.

"More… Need… Please…"

Asami loved to hear his pet begging for him, he reveled in the feeling of dominance he held over his lover, intensified by the shameless, wanton way the kitten responded to him.

Akihito frantically tried to push against the metal cylinder teasing him so mercilessly. All he knew was that he needed more of it. He clenched and unclenched his muscles, trying to catch the tip and impale himself on it. But it evaded him time and time again. He was sobbing now.

"Asami… please…"

"Who do you belong to, my pet?"

"You. Please, Asami…"

Who do want to belong to?

"You. You. Oh my god… I need…"

"Who do you need?"

Akihito hated that persistent voice, prolonging his torture. The vibrations now moved down his chest, over the smooth plane of his stomach, and cupping him.

"You. I need you. In me. Now. Asami, please?"

"Who is your master?"

His balls tried to seize up from the assault to his groin, swelling up, getting ready to release. The glove clamped down on him, squeezing him to the point of almost-pain, delaying his peak. He tried to push his throbbing erection into the hand, to get the much needed friction which would grant him release, but the glove didn't move. Just stayed there, not budging even for a fraction of an inch.

"You. You are my master." This came out in a mix of sobs and screams from the boy. It was music to Asami's ears, one he could listen to forever.

"Good boy."

Taking pity on the boy, Asami finally let the metal probe be sucked in by the pet's hungry opening, pushing it deep inside. With his thumb he set it to the max and started a slow massage of the nub hidden inside the velvety folds of his boy's body.

The double stimulation was almost too much to bear for the younger man. His head started to droop from the strain; he only stayed upright held up by the metal enclosing his fragile looking wrists. His whole body was undulating now, trying to arch into the stimulating vibes, yet, they seemed to come from everywhere, coursing through his entire being.

Nylon continued to wander over silky skin, stretched taut over swollen flesh, leaving a tingling trail behind.

"Now, my pet it's time for you to ask me nicely, isn't it?" The voice purring in his ear barely reached him, he was lost in a haze of feelings, invading every cell of his body, keeping his brain from functioning and his body craving for more.

"Please… I…"

"Go on, kitten… You can do it…" He slowly withdrew his finger, leaving an empty feeling behind. Akihito wailed at the sudden loss of sensation, bucking into him, his voice becoming hoarser with every sound he made.

"Please…"

"You know what you need to say, pet, what you want to say…" His erection gently nudged between firmly muscled cheeks, prodding at the wrinkly threshold of his wife's body.

"No… I… "

"Say it, Akihito. It will make you feel better." The teasing touches continued, his hard-on was leaking heavily on the glove and he was beyond desperate now. If his fevered brain could only figure out what it was that he needed to say.

"Just say: Take me, master, and you'll feel better…" That was it. He knew the suggestive voice would not abandon him.

"Please, Master, take me now…" He had barely managed the words out when he felt the thick shaft invading him, thrusting into the hot depth of his body, finally taking him - making him his.

Hearing the boy say it sent another burst of uninhibited lust through him, clouding his senses, letting him only exist for the pleasure he derived from his lover's body. He plunged deeply into the soft flesh, feeling his pet yield to the overpowering strength of his thrusts. Every time he pushed inside he made sure to hit the center of the younger man's pleasure, making him shout out his need and have him begging for more. This was heaven. Or more precisely – home. Where he needed to be.

When he felt his climax approaching, he firmly grasped Akihito's pulsing shaft, rubbing the full length and teased the tiny slit on the head with a vibrating fingertip. There was no way to describe the feeling of his climaxing lover's body seizing up around him, gripping his shaft with a velvet-clad iron fist. Burying himself to the hilt with one powerful thrust of his hips, he felt his seed erupting forcefully from his engorged staff, filling the silky cavern of his mate, while Akihito was spilling his treasured semen over his hand. Feeling his lover orgasm under him was beyond mere words; it took him to heights unknown, letting him soar in the aftermath of their love-making.

"Hn… hn… we… hn… we'll definitely…hn… keep that…" He was barely able to get the words out, still trying to catch his breath, still deeply embedded in his pet's body.

"You…hn…hn… get off…me…hn…" Barely audible, but snarky as always.

"Well, if you still have enough energy to talk, we might have to relocate for the next part to the bedroom…" He pressed his lips on a perfectly sculpted shoulder blade, suckling the tender skin.

"No… I… Asami!"

"You are so eager my pet... all worked up and hard… has it been that long for you?" Asami started to move the still buzzing glove dangerously close to the pleasure zone, while his other hand moved back to the earlier abandoned tiny nubs on the kitten's chest.

Akihito tried to buck away from the offending hand, not realizing that this impaled him yet again deeply onto Asami's shaft. He groaned at the penetration, and to his dismay his restrained cock started to twitch again.

"No… Asami… I…"

Trying to escape he twisted forward only to give a surprised whimper of pain. At once the glove moved away and two arms carefully encircled him.

"No, Akihito, we have to stop playing for now. You are still sick and need to rest."

How he managed to make his voice stern and commanding with yet a slightly regretful undertone was a mystery that would never be solved.

"You…! ... I…"

Akihito's biting return was dismantled before he even managed to get it out.

"I'm serious now, pet. No more playing for you. You will go and take a nap like a good kid, and maybe later I'll see to your needs again. But for now we need to get you cleaned up and back into bed."

"…"

The audacity of the man. Not only had he abused him again to satisfy his primitive needs, no he also tried to make it look like he had wanted it. The gall of that bastard. Seething he watched as the older man carelessly pulled the torturing device off his hand and started to gently soap him down again, of course concentrating his ablutions right _there_.

The pervert. Akihito bit his lower lip to keep from moaning into the caressing touches, concentrating on finding more insults. Pervert and bastard grew old. Asami was an abomination. A direct descendant from Satan who was put on Earth to make his life miserable. Who abused him. Repeatedly. Without caring about him. Even if he was washing him right now. He was inconsiderate to everyone. Anyone would have known that he liked sweets. And he never asked, only ordered. With that sexy voice of his. The young photographer shook his head, trying to get rid of that last thought. Sexy? Where the hell did that come from? Asami was not sexy. No. No. No. Who in his right mind would think that overbearing asshole to be sexy? It took more than just a good body, no - make that a perfectly sculpted one; those cold intimidating eyes, no – make that fiery golden ones; his hellish black hair, no – make that… Shit. He had to stop that. He didn't like Asami. At. All. Right!

Before he could turn his thoughts back onto his favorite topic, the cuffs were detached from the shower rod; he was bundled out of the shower and wrapped in a huge fluffy towel. He gave a surprised squeak when he felt himself being swept up in two strong arms and pressed against a strong chest.

Asami tried hard not to laugh at his lover's face, all scrunched up, betraying that his pet was thinking hard. He was sure that he almost heard little wheels turning, trying to process whatever absurd thoughts were going through his kitten's head. He was just too adorable. There really was no other word to it. He held him against his naked chest, pretending not to notice that the boy unconsciously turned his nose towards him, trying to breathe in his scent. He knew Akihito had missed him and, more importantly, had trusted him to come to his rescue. He was the only one for the boy, now and ever.

Damn, it was good to be Asami!

 Part 18

Akihito didn't know why he felt so drawn to this scent. The unique mix of Asami combined with soap was intoxicating and all he knew was that he couldn't get enough of it. It must be drugs. With Asami it always came down to drugs. So it wasn't his fault. Not at all. Content with the conclusion he let himself be carried to the bed, where the taller man sat him down.

"Lie down on your stomach, kitten, I need to change the bandage on that cute little behind."

Asami got the gauze and the ointment for the dressing and turned back to his boy, who still sat upright on the mattress.

"Do you want me to turn you over, pet?" Again the oh-so-seductive voice

Still dazed, Akihito stared at him, not really comprehending anything the bastard had said, until he 'offered' to help. He scrambled onto his back, mindful not to put too much pressure on his ass.

Asami smiled; setting the material he was holding aside and caressed Akihito's cheek.

"No, you need to turn over. I told you no more playing for you…"

With an outraged yelp, the younger man flopped on his stomach, his eyes shooting daggers at his 'nurse'.

"I can take care of that myself…" he grumbled miserably, not wanting the man to touch him any more than he already had.

"Well, I do know firsthand how lithesome you are, but this should even be too much for a nimble kitten like you."

What's with the all of a sudden 'kitten' deal anyways? Akihito was highly irritated. The bastard was doing this on purpose. There was something he wanted. There always was. The clever whoreson was definitely up to something or he wouldn't be trying so hard to keep up the pretense of caring. Like he would. Ever. Care.

Asami peeled the waterproof seal off the bandage and slowly loosened the tape-strips holding the gauze pa d in place. He paused a second and lifted the white pad away, not realizing he had been holding his breath until he exhaled deeply in relief. Not too bad. Even after the intensive work-out his pet had had in the shower. The wound looked red and a bit swollen, a three inch gash marring the firm muscle of his lover's ass where the bullet had grazed him. Tiny stitches were set in precise perfection to minimize the scarring, the black threads desecrating otherwise flawless skin.

Unconsciously his hand tightened for a second, wishing Feilong to hell. He took the ointment and applied along the gash, dressed the wound and put a fresh bandage over it.

The whole time Asami was busy feeling up his ass, Akihito was having a heated dialogue with the pillow. In his mind the silk cushion was the arch-enemy, personified evil incarnated - sent to Earth to make his life miserable.

Take that, you bastard - he punched the pillow with his fist – that'll show you to order me around like a little kid, and this– he punched again, just for good measure. Don't whine, you pervert, you had this coming – another hit this time right in his face. It really made him feel good.

He never realized that the fingers running over his ass had stopped moving a while ago.

Stop raping me, you perverted pig – ohhhh…. that one was going to be a black eye – I.AM.NOT.YOUR.TOY. you asshole – and this would be one hell of a knob at his temple.

"Are you done yet?"

Akihito froze. Ups. He was so into aiming his frustration at the pillow under him, he had forgotten that the real devil was still there. Blushing furiously he tried to stuff the pillow under him in order to hide it, which only resulted in his ass moving upwards, nicely presented on the silk.

Asami uttered a deep sigh. How was he supposed to resist _that?_ A perky little ass, perfectly rounded cheeks, nicely shaped hips, long tapered legs, all arranged for him to devour. He ran his hand over the smooth skin, sighed again and pulled the pet into a sitting position.

"Arrgh. What are you doing?" Akihito tried to push the offending hands away from him, failing miserably.

"Bandage your ribs, I'm afraid. Although I know you'd rather have me doing you…"

Befor the kitten had another chance to hiss at him, he turned him around and deftly wrapped the wide bandage around his ribcage, pulling it tight.

"I… can't breathe… too… tight…" He was panting for air.

"It needs to be tight or it won't help. Now, be a good pet and take a nap until I'm back."

He let the young photographer flop unceremoniously back on the bed, still trying to take deep breaths. Asami shook his head, pulled the covers over his lover to keep him warm and left the bedroom.

Akira had another cup of coffee ready for him when he went over to his desk to get in another hour of work before the pet woke again. He smiled at the memory of the rather steamy shower. He could really get used to having a daily morning romp with his boy like that.

Chuckling he took up a file and started to read. And stopped. Surprisingly he had enjoyed his time at home, annoying his little wife; something he hadn't really expected. After all, all he ever did was taking care of business. But taking care of Akihito did certainly rival the attraction of pulling the strings of 

Japan's underworld. And it was hilarious to see the kitten hiss and spit at him, while he tried to intimidate him with those non-existent claws, looking all fierce. He was just an all-around adorable little package of fun.

Yes, annoying his wife would definitely move all the way up on his list of priorities.

Asami lost his train of thoughts when his second cell rang. By now he recognized the number on sight – again one of the bothersome friends of his pet. For a second he thought about ignoring it as always, but on a whim changed his mind.

"Asami speaking."

"Ahhh… I… ahhhh… who? Aki? "Takato stuttered, totally surprised that one of his million calls was finally answered.

"No, this is Asami." He knew this had been a mistake. He had his kitten's number forwarded on this cell and these guys had been calling time and time again. Leaving message after message. Annoying the hell out of him.

"This is Takato. Akihito's friend."

"…"

"And Kou. Also Akihito's friend."

"…"

"Is Aki there?"

"I think we discussed the answer to that question sufficiently."

"See there, I don't know who you are, but this is Aki's phone. Where is he? Why are you answering his phone? We've been trying for weeks to find him… "

Takato was firing off questions, relieved that he had finally established some sort of connection to his missing best friend.

"He's asleep."

"… if you know where he is you better tell me now… what? What did you say?"

"He. Is. Asleep."

"You mean he is asleep? As in sleeping? As in… he is here? Where?" If possible, the guy was getting even more excited – and more irritating.

"In bed, where else? You idiot!"

"I don't believe you. He's been gone missing for weeks now. Prove it. We want to see him."

"One o'clock, in front of his old apartment. I'll send a car."

Click.

He would regret it. He knew he would regret it, but the pet would be happy to see his friends, so he had to put up with it. This once.

Asami put the phone aside and went back to work on the papers in front of him.

Akira watched his boss until noon effectively dealing with the business at hand. He did not stop once, making numerous calls, pulling strings, threatened where needed and closing deals – multitasking like a high performance computer. It never ceased to amaze him to see Asami take care of business.

Ending the last necessary call, Asami flipped his phone shut und finally put it aside. A quick glance on his watch showed him it was _that_ time again. With a smirk he pushed his chair back, got up and sauntered around his almost cleared desk towards the closed bedroom door. These little breaks were really worth looking forward too.

His pet was asleep, still snoring into his pillow, so he sat down on the side of the bed, leisurely pulling the covers down, revealing inch after inch of enticing skin to his eyes. There were no words to describe the perfection of Akihito's body. Or how he loved to lose himself in it. The light golden color of his skin, the seductive curves of his back, the long and sexy legs, the unruly mop of hair – he was all light and sunshine packed into the most delectable body he could imagine.

Again he used the small tube to lubricate his finger and began to gently massage the puckered opening, cleverly hidden between tantalizing cheeks. Beckoning him - torturing him. He started to breathe a bit heavier now, as always when he was playing with his kitten. The silky heat of his body was inviting, the velvety feel of his channel tempting him. He was about to slowly push the suppositories in when the boy stirred under his ministrations.

"I… what… Asami!" Again he tried to get away from those invading fingers.

"You need your medicine." A firm pushes and the fingers were lodged deeply inside his body.

"I sure as hell don't need to wake up every time with your fingers up my ass."

"It might be best if you get used to that fast, my pet."

'What? I… Get off me… you bastard!" Shouting at Asami indignantly, he scrambled away to the other side of the bed, clutching the sheets protectively against his chest with one hand, while the other bunched the silk around his butt.

"Stop acting like a brat. Time for your lunch."

"I…"

"If you are being a good pet, I'll let you have a surprise after you're done."

"Surprise? What kind of surprise? Another surprise-rape? Another surprise-kidnapping? Thanks, but no thanks. Been there, done that." He still glared daggers at the calm figure of the older man.

"Your friends wanted to visit you, but I can see you are still indisposed, so I'll tell them to come back another day." Asami shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, turned away and made a move to get up.

Akihito scrambled back towards the man, clutching his arm before he managed to stand up.

"Takato? And Kou? They're here? You're letting me see my friends?" Disbelief was written all over his face.

"They will be here when you've finished your lunch." Calm, utterly devoid of emotions, Asami did not even look at him. Shit. He had done it again. Pissed him off for no reason.

"I… this… Thank you, Asami." He didn't dare to look at him, keeping his head down, to not have to see the contempt in the older man's eyes. Why did he always mess up? As far as he could tell, Asami had rescued him, got him patched up and even took care of him here. Okay, there also was the sex this morning. But there always was sex. And he… and he actually liked it. There now, he admitted it. When Asami fucked him it made him feel wanted, like the other man actually desired him. If he only did. Desire. Him.

There was a light knock, followed by the sound of the door opening. Akira again brought in a tray, smelling deliciously.

"Lunch for Akihito-kun, Asami-sama."

"Yes, set it here please."

He watched as Akira brought the tray over - Asami still hadn't moved. He was about to reach for the tray, when strong hands intercepted him.

"Thank you, Akira that will be all."

With a nod towards the general direction of the two men, Akira hurried out of the danger-zone. It was a little bit tense in the bedroom, and not because of some steamy man-on-man sex. Better to get back to the safety of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry."

"Come again?" Indifferent.

"I said I'm sorry."

Ah, back to yelling again. It was so easy to push the buttons of the kitten. He never failed to find the right ones.

"Eat."

"Listen, I already said I'm sorry. So, you don't have to be a bastard about it anymore."

A sigh.

"Akihito, just eat. Now. Please."

He pulled the tray closer to him and slowly started eating, not able to prevent silvery tears running down his face, dripping into the savory looking dish. He couldn't taste anything; he just tried to keep himself from curling up under the covers, crying from the pain in his chest. He hurriedly stuffed the food in his mouth, not caring about the sweet taste of the crepe on the plate, or about the sugary berry-toppings – things he would normally take the greatest delight in. He just wanted… hell; he just didn't know what he wanted anymore. His whole life was turned upside down and all because of one man. Coupled with the fear, pain and despair of the last weeks it was just too much for him to keep it inside.

A shocked yelp escaped him when the tray was moved away from him, the fork taken from his clenched fingers and he felt himself pulled into a strong chest.

"Stop crying, pet." Muscled arms encircled him, and once more he breathed in the familiar scent of Asami. Elegant fingers wiped the traces of moisture off his cheeks, lips

"He… hic… said… hic… nobody would… hic… come for me… hic… And you… hic… didn't want… hic… me anymore… hic… because I'm… dirty…"

His sobs were heart wrenching against the nape of his shoulder. Asami was a bit helpless, not really knowing how to ease the immense pain of his mate. No, more than just his mate. His soul-mate. He was the light to his darkness and it hurt him to watch his kitten suffer. So he did the only thing he could to show him that his worries were for naught. He kissed him.

His lips crashed down on the soft, yielding mouth, his tongue diving into the moist heat, starting its tantalizing dance of seduction. As expected the pet couldn't resist the masterful kiss, his mind forgot all glooming thoughts and allowed itself to be drowned in the onslaught of Asami's expert ministrations.

The kitten moaned and sighed into his mouth, drinking in that special taste of Asami as always overwhelming all of his senses. It made him feel – safe.

With regret, Asami pulled his lips away from his lover, keeping him in his embrace, watching his chest rise and fall with each deep breath he took. He was just too adorable. All blushing and aroused, it was pure agony to not follow up on that kiss.

"As much as I would like to continue, my pet, we really need to get you dressed before your friends arrive. And you still need to eat. I'll get you something to wear, and while we get you dressed, Francois can prepare another dish for you."

He got up and walked to the dresser, opened the drawer and was once more overwhelmed by the naughty array of underwear for his pet. His own arousal did nothing to help ease the heavy burden of choosing the one he would want to take off his lover later. He would pull it down inch after inch with his teeth, following its move down Akihito's body with his tongue, tasting every inch of tempting skin and then…

No time for that now. He sorted through the different materials until he found the one he was looking for. Oh yes, this one was exactly what he needed to see on his pet. Hiding the small item in his hand he turned back to his boy, his smirk a sure sign for Akihito that once more, he was up to no good…


	7. Chapter 7

Part 19

He hid the small scrap of material in his hand and went over to his walk-in closet to pick up a new, black silk pajama top for his pet. He shook his head at how many he actually owned, even though he never wore them. Occasionally he wore a pair of pants, but never the top. Well, at least now they would be of some use. The kitten would look absolutely sexy in them. Imagining the slinky material sliding over flushed skin, slightly hanging off one shoulder, hiding the most precious treasure of the little sex-pot in his bed… he had to stop thinking about that. Now.

Asami grabbed one of his terry-cloth robes on the way back and approached the bed again. Akihito seemed to have calmed down and sat there with big questioning eyes.

"So, Kou and Takato are really coming? Here?"

"Yes, I send a car to pick them up."

"You let them drive in your car?" The kitten started bouncing with excitement, kneeling on the bed, covers bunched around him, looking like a little kid expecting a treat.

"Yes. Now, get out of bed, so you can get dressed."

He helped Akihito stand up, pulled the pajama top awkwardly over his head and let the boy struggle to find the holes for the arms. He knelt in front of him to help him into his underwear.

"Lift this leg… good… now the other." His pet was still struggling with the oversized piece of clothing while he slid the tiny thong up those incredibly long legs. When he reached the thighs he looked up for a second, realizing his pet hadn't made any progress yet.

"I… uh… where… I…"

"I'll help you in a second." He pulled the thong up higher, using one hand to gently move the kitten's genitals into the practically non-existent mesh pouch. With the steel rings still in place, the black cup prominently displayed his groin, making his sac and shaft stand out, even in their flaccid state. Delicious. Abso-fucking-lutely delicious. He couldn't resist and pressed a hot kiss on the nicely wrapped package right in front of him, deeply inhaling his boy's scent.

"What… What the hell are you doing down there?" A shocked little yelp from his boy and his fight with the pyjama came to a stop.

"Helping you dress." An amused chuckle from the larger man kneeling before him.

"This…I… What is this?"

"_This_ is usually called underwear." He turned the boy around, making sure he didn't stumble from the fast move and carefully parted the firm cheeks to let the string find its place.

"I am not wearing this. This… this thing is between my…"

"It is exactly where it is supposed to be. Now stop your complaining."

"I am not wearing this. Where are my boxers? I want…" He was cut off by two strong hands pulling the silk top over his head, moving down his upper body.

Asami pulled him closer, nibbling at his neck, his teeth tenderly grazing his ear-shell.

"The doctor said you can't wear anything to irritate the wound. So, I got these for you on doctor's orders. Now, be a good boy and finish dressing."

The melodious baritone of Asami's voice sent shudders down his spine. How was the bastard doing this? He couldn't remember what he had been complaining about a few seconds before, all he thought about was the feel of these lips on his skin and that he wanted more. He felt a familiar stirring down in his loins and heat slowly enveloping his body. Weakly, he leaned into the taller man, his hands desperately clinging to the soft silk of Asami's shirt to keep him from collapsing in a heap. Damn. He always did this to him.

Asami pulled the robe around his kitten, smiling at his little lover. He really was his kawaii little wife. All pliant and needy. He tied the belt tightly, covering the lithe body from head to toe with the too large robe. Perfect. This would keep the pet well covered and warm.

"All done."

His voice sounded smug as he picked up his boy and carried him into the living room. He deposited his precious bundle on the stylish, grey Rolf-Benz couch dominating the large space in front of the custom-made, steel framed, panorama fireplace that spanned the long living-room wall, adding pleasant warmth to the otherwise minimalistic design of the space. Asami took a blanket and started to tuck it around his lover who looked around with his mouth agape.

Akihito had never been to Asami's home, he was awed by the sheer size of it. Yes, had been taken to – or better make that taken in – Asami's office in the club, his car, but never once he had been brought to the place where the pervert actually lived. Everything was modern, stylish and – surprisingly light colors that accentuated a few antique pieces made of dark wood. There were different levels, connected by generous steps, separating the different areas without disturbing the flow of the apartment. Huge windows with single, long, white drapes effectively framing the artful layout of the place. It all seemed controlled, yet there was a feel of barely leashed power to it – just like the man who lived here.

Asami chuckled while he watched his pet trying to take in the sights of his new home, while he tried to settle him on the couch. Covering him with a blanket was like trying to catch a swarm of bees with one hand. Impossible. He craned his neck, kneeled on the pillows, turned around again; only to start the sequence all over again.

A knock on the door announced the maid bringing lunch for the two men. Akira opened the door to let her in, an appetizing smell assaulting their senses. The young girl smiled shyly as she pushed the serving cart towards Asami, attempting not to stare too obviously at the young man who was being wrestled down on the couch by her boss.

"Thank you, Miwa." Asami nodded his thanks to her, not loosening the grip on his pet for one second.

"Will you sit down now?" He still had one hand on the kitten's chest, restraining him from getting up.

"But I…"

"I can also take you back to the bedroom and tell your friends to come back another day."

"But... Oh, alright!" Akihito grumbled and finally sat still.

Miwa quickly uncovered the dishes on the cart, trying hard not to giggle at the childish antics of her new mistress. Akira had informed Asami's personal staff about the marriage, surprising them all with the news that their master had decided to take a bride. And a rather unusual one at that. She would have to hurry back downstairs where everybody waited for her report.

Asami's French chef Jacques had prepared a cup of elderberry soup for Akihito, followed by a puffy black-truffle soufflé topped with a fruity sauce made___ from fresh guava, pineapple, passion fruit and mango. Jacques really took his orders to prepare sweets for his kitten very literally. _

Akihito was in heaven. If he would have been a cat he was sure he would be purring by now. This was the best food he had ever tasted. He took sips from the warm soup, letting the fruity flavor explode in his mouth. It was almost like his tongue orgasmed, his taste-buds quivering in the aftermath of the intense love-making between his senses and the food.

The blissful look on his lover's face made Asami smile; Akihito looked like a cat that had fallen into the cream-pot. His eyes were closed, the rosy tip of his tongue sneaked out to catch the occasional errant drop – and he moaned. His kitten was the only one he knew who had sex with food – now- there was an interesting thought… He continued to eat his exquisitely prepared menu of Mukouzuke made with tuna, needlefish and vegetables, Nimono-Wan, Hassun and Yaki-Zakana; all a variation of the traditional Kaiseiki. Jacques really was a gem among cooks.

"Oh… "A small sound of discomfort came from his pet, who was clearly disappointed that he had finished off even the last trace of his meal.

"Are you still hungry?" His voice sounded amused.

"No… but, this was sooo good." This time a blissful sigh.

"I'll have Jacques send up some snacks for you and your friends later."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they'll like that." Akihito leaned back into the pillows, sated and happy. All in all, this was probably one of the better days he had had so far. His friends were coming to see him, he had eaten wonderful food, spent his night in a nice soft bed, he was warm and comfy and Asami was here. Wait.

Asami was never part of a good day. Not in his book. Not even after that wild romp in the shower. He had forced himself on him. Again. He hadn't enjoyed that. Not really. It was just his body reacting weird to the stuff Asami always did to him. Memories of how he had begged the man to take him flooded his mind, how he had pushed his eager ass back at the other man's erection and how he had cum so hard like never before.

A deep blush spread over his face, indicating that the pet was having naughty thoughts again. Asami leaned over the boy, catching his mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue delving deep, exploring every inch of him.

"We don't have time for dessert my pet, but as soon as your friends are gone I'll play with you again." Barely above a whisper against his ear - it made him shiver.

He felt the tongue inside his mouth again, closed his eyes and sighed into the older man's mouth as he melted against him. As always his brain shut down, he only existed in his need for Asami kissing him more. He pressed himself into the hard body, aching for friction. His penis started to harden and strain against the flimsy material covering his dripping shaft, ready for touch. How in the hell did Asami do this to him every time. One touch and he caved in, craving the feel of the man's erection deeply buried inside of him, reaching his very core. It made him feel… safe, being impaled on the huge shaft, held by muscular arms, pressed against his hard chest – as if he would never let him go. Shit. He felt a moist spot on the abomination Asami had forced onto him, an uncomfortable feeling combined with the small ache of his own arousal, still confined by the metal contraption around his cock and balls.

"No… I… Stop doing that." The kitten scrambled away to the other end of the couch, glaring at the taller man. He tried to drag deep breaths in through his mouth; his nose was all stuffy again.

Asami watched his pet, satisfied with the result of his ministrations. All flushed, lips swollen, cock hard. Yes, he looked like he was still caught in the aftermath of passionate love-making – just as he had planned.

A knock on the door had Akira appear out of some corner to get the door. If possible the kitten blushed even deeper, trying to hide under the blanket in mortification.

The tall business man got up to greet the two visitors, timidly waiting at the door to be asked in. Keita ushered them in, introducing them to his boss."

"Asami-sama, these are Takato-san and Kou-san – Akihito-kun's friends."

"Come in, Akihito is in the living-room." He stepped aside motioning towards the bulge on the couch.

Unsure of what to do, Takato and Kou looked at the bright, elegant space and took off their shoes by the door, before walking towards the couch.

"Akihito?" Takato went to the blanket-covered mound and tentatively touched it. A mop of honey-colored hair appeared, followed by two hazel eyes, blinking at him.

"Takato? Kou?" The kitten threw the blanket away from him, about to jump at his two friends when two strong hands caught him and held him down on the couch.

"Here are the rules: No getting up for you, no running around. You will stay on the couch or your friends will have to leave. Is that clear?"

Clearly intimidated by the towering man, Kou and Takato nodded while Akihito just glared at him.

"I'm not a child! Stop treating me like one!"

"As soon as you stop acting like one, brat. You will stay on the couch, you're still injured."

"Ahmm… we will make sure he does not move around." Takato looked at the taller man who effortlessly held his friend and kept him from moving. What was going on here? He remembered seeing him once before, he had picked up Aki on New Year's morning at Grandpa's bar. When Aki had been drunk out of his mind. Not that this had taken much.

"Good. Akira will stay close, just in case. I have a meeting now, so enjoy your visit." With a nod towards the older of the trio, Asami walked towards the door, where Keita already waited for him. He took the coat off his bodyguard's hand and with another nod towards Akira left.

"Bastard." Akihito muttered under his breath. He leaned back against the pillows, glad that he finally saw his friends again.

"Don't just stand there; sit down, he's gone." Cheerfully he waved his hand at them, only to be suddenly attacked by his friends, hugging him – carefully, talking and laughing, exuberant in their joy to see him again.

"Gods Aki, I'm so glad…"

"Where have you been…?"

"…searching for you…"

"Glad to see you guys…"

"… apartment evicted…"

"… what happened to you…"

"… missed you so much…"

"… injured…"

They were all talking at the same time, holding on to each other until they finally settled on both sides of their injured friend.

"So, talk. What the hell happened?"

Takato looked at Akihito inquiringly, dead set on getting some answers for his weird behavior over the last couple of months and his most recent disappearance. And everything else he could think of – for that matter.

"Yes, what the hell happened with you?" Kou parroted the dark-haired man on the other side of Akihito.

There was an uncomfortable silence, making the young photographer cower under the scrutinizing stares of his friends. He really wanted to get everything off his chest. He had never been one to keep secrets from then – they were his best friends, the ones he confided in - yet for the first time he was afraid of what their reaction would be.

"Aki?" A soft, concerned question.

"I… I… you know… I…" And somehow the walls he had built around himself to hold all these secrets in, crumbled and everything just poured out.

While he told them of his first encounter with Asami, the tears started to flow freely down his face. He recounted his second 'meeting' with the Yakuza, how Yama-san, who had looked after him all those years, had betrayed him and Asami was the one to save him. When he started to talk about his involvement with Feilong and how the Chinese triad-leader had used them for leverage, his voice was hoarse and he felt like he was suffocating from lack of breath.

Takato and Kou listened, shocked at how much their friend had endured, all by himself, closing himself off to protect them. They moved closer, holding him while heavy sobs racked his body when he talked about the kidnapping. There wasn't really anything to say, so they just held onto him, comforting the young man who shared every painful memory with them.

After he was done, there was silence. His friends didn't say a word. Probably too disgusted with him. As he had expected. He tried to calm his erratic breathing, put a rather lopsided smile on his face and gently tried to disentangle himself from their embrace. But they didn't let go.

Confused Akihito looked up at them; Kou was giving him a gentle smile, hugged him even closer and muttered:

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!"

"And after you're done with him, I'll rip his heart out and feed it to the rats!"

"We could also boil him in oil."

"Or quarter him."

"Burn him alive."

Akihito just stared at them, shocked to hear the fury in their voices – fury on his behalf, not disgust.

"No, guys, please… I don't want you anywhere near him." He wasn't really sure which 'him' he was referring to; he just wanted his friends safely away from this.

"Promise me, both of you, to let it be. I'm okay with it now." Another try at smiling, this time more successful than before.

"Sure, you are so okay with it, that it took you months to tell us about it? Try again." Takato sounded really pissed.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you as my friends. And because I wanted you safe."

"Why would we not want to be your friends anymore? Are you crazy?" Kou was shouting at him now, clearly offended by his lack of trust.

"Whoah. Stop. Let's rewind. You have been with this Asami guy for months now and you thought we would drop you because of that?" Levelheaded Takato tried to get to the bottom of things now.

"I. Am. Not. With. Asami. It's… I… well… It's complicated." He stuttered, blushing furiously, not really sure how to explain whatever it was that tied him to the Yakuza.

"What's complicated about it? If you have sex with him that'll make you a couple, right?" That was so very much like Kou, simple and to the point.

"No, yes, no… I…"

"Aki, it's not really a surprise for us, you know? You never really were interested in girls, never tried to find one, so we thought for a while now that you are gay. We just decided we wait until you're ready to tell us. It doesn't change a thing between us." Takato looked at his friend whose face had the color of a ripe tomato.

"Right."Kou nodded enthusiastically.

"But… I didn't know…" He felt so helpless. Was he really gay? Did Asami somehow turn him gay? He never felt attracted to men before. It was all so confusing.

"Aki, do you like the guy?"

"I… I think so…" Bewildered, he listened to himself saying the words. It made him somehow vulnerable.

"That's a good thing." Kou smiled and clapped him on his back. "And he is good-looking. For a guy. I mean, not that I want him or anything, but for you… I mean, I'm not saying that…"

"It's alright, Kou, Aki knows what you're trying to say. Right, Aki?" Takato interrupted the ramblings of the blonde.

"So, when did you figure out that he is the one for you?" Takato decided to drill his best friend some more.

"I… he is… I didn't… I… I thought I hated him. You know, for making me want this." Akihito was looking at Takato, a look that revealed so much helplessness that it almost made him choke.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"No! I can't. He is not serious about this. He… he… he told me I'm just a plaything." Tears started rolling again. It hurt so much having to admit that the man he craved with every fiber of his being considered him a toy. Something to discard when he got tired of it.

"Are you sure? The whole thing sounds really serious to me. I mean, he went all the way to Hong Kong to get you back, and if I'm not mistaken he is the guy your old landlord told us about, don't you think so Kou?"

"Yeah, your landlord evicted you and tried to get into your apartment to sell all of your stuff, when a guy in suit showed up and threatened him with all kinds of stuff. So, he let him pack everything and take it away. The old man looked still scared when he told us. Serves him right, stupid old prick."

"He got my stuff? I thought it was all gone." Akihito still sniffled, not sure anymore what to think.

"And he brought you here, takes care of you – looks serious enough to me. I never had a girlfriend who would do that for me…"

"But… I…"

"I think you think too much, Aki-chan."

His brain was working furiously, trying to sort through his memories of each encounter, looking for clues to what he meant to Asami. Could it really be that the bastards had some feelings for him?

"Just talk to him, he'll tell you. I'm sure." Kou said with confidence in his voice.

Yeah, right. Like Asami ever would. Tell him anything. As always, he would need to figure this one out by himself.

"So, where did you get injured? You said a bullet grazed you. Is it a real gun-shot wound?" Kou was leaning closer now, his eyes wandering over his friend, trying to find the injury.

"Well, it's not really visible." Embarrassed again. He so did not want to show them.

"Come on, show us. I've never seen a real gun-shot wound." Kou started to pull at the blanket, curious as always.

"Right, show us, I want to see it, too." Great. Now Takato went after him as well. Akihito tried to scramble away from them, his pajama top halfway down his shoulder, the hem inching towards his waist. Dangerously so.

"No, please guys, don't…" Too late. The top had bunched up around his waist, exposing the silky scrap of nothingness that more or less covered his private parts. More likely not so private parts anymore.

"…"

"Holy shit! Not even my girlfriend dares to wear those." Both guys bent down towards his crotch, taking a real close look at his exposed middle.

"What are these?" Kou pointed with his finger right _there_.

"Wow. Aki, if you and this guy are going to get any more serious than that, one of you will probably not survive. That's some kinky stuff, man."

"You wear that for him? That is hot. Really hot. You know, if I ever find a girlfriend who'll wear that for me, I'd go to Hong Kong for her, too."

"No! I didn't. He makes me…" Shit. Shit. Shit. There really was no plausible explanation for the rings and the string. At least, none that he could think of.

"And the wound? Is it on your back?" Kou was really into it now. Together with Takato he flipped his friend on his back.

"You got shot in the ass? You really got shot in the ass?" Unbelieving voice, followed by roaring laughter.

"This is so not funny, you assholes." Akihito yelled at them indignantly.

"Oh… but it is…" Takato started to wipe tears of laughter away.

"Where did the rest of that thong go?" Kou came closer again. "Does the string really go between your…"

"I. Am. Not. Talking. About. This. Anymore! Ever!" Akihito scrambled away from them, furiously yanking on his pajama, covering himself. Asami would so pay for this. Humiliated he sat in a corner of the couch, glaring daggers at his friends.

"Oh, come on, Aki. I really want to know. Does it hurt to have those metal rings around your…"

"Shut up, Kou. Just shut up."

"But…" Whining now.

"Aki is right, Kou. He is still sick and we shouldn't tease him so much."

"But… "

"No, Kou. Stop it."

"Oh, alright!"

Takato slid over to sit next to Akihito, smiled and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I'm just glad that you're alive and here. Everything else will work out. You'll see."

"I…"

"It's okay, Aki. We're here now. I'm sorry; I really shouldn't have ribbed you so much. I'm just so happy to have you back." Kou embraced both of his friends, holding them like he never wanted to let go.

"I'm also happy that you both are here, but now -get off me… my ribs…"

"Your ribs? I thought they shot you in the… owwhhh…" Kou howled, hopping away from Akihito who had pinched him in the butt.

"If you do that again, I'll tell your boyfriend that you went after my ass…" He rubbed over the hurting body part.

"He is Not my boyfriend!!"

Mukouzuke: sea beam, tuna, Japanese needlefish, paste laver, stem of young perilla, Japanese white radish, carrot

Nimono-Wan: paste of white flesh with mugwort, greenling, konoko (dried konowata before fermenting), urui, carrot, kinome

Hassun: ark shell and horsetail seasoned with vinegar and miso, sea beam roe in jelly, prawn coated with powdered dried mullet roe, dressed kogomi with walnut, grilled Japanese icefish with yolk, baby octopus, and young peach

Yaki-Zakana: grilled trout with konomo, broad beans

 Part 20

A knock at the door interrupted the friendly banter between the three young men and Akira appeared once again out of nowhere to admit Miwa with some snacks for the trio.

"Wow, this is awesome stuff…" Kou was stuffing his face with the delicacies on the platters, cleaning them off methodically. Takato had much more refined method; he grabbed a platter and sat down as far away from Kou as possible.

Akira took a smaller plate from Miwa and handed it to Akihito with a nod. There were several bite-sized sweets, a tiny crème-brulée, a miniature slice of a fluffy apricot-cheesecake, a few chocolate covered strawberries and an orange-compote.

"Can I…" Kou was moving closer towards Aki, when the menacing presence of the dark-haired guy stopped him from coming any closer. Even stopped him from asking for a bite from the photographer's plate.

"Do you want some of this, Kou?" Akihito offered him a strawberry, oblivious to Akira towering behind him, sending out very dangerous vibes.

"No, thanks, Aki. I'm really full."

"You are? That's a first for you, right Takato?"

The blond was happily munching on his sweets, while the other two stayed at a safe distance. Takato saw the dark-haired guy point to his watch and then to door. Realizing what the man was trying to tell him he turned to his friend.

"Aki, we should be going. You are still sick and need to rest."

"No, don't leave yet. It's much too early…"

"No, Aki. We will come back though to visit you again soon." This was clearly issued as a warning towards the bodyguard.

"Right, you need to rest, so we can go out again." Slow as he was, even Kou caught on.

"Oh… okay. But you will come back to see me?" Akihito sounded a bit forlorn.

"Of course. Nobody will keep us away from you." Another subtle hint for the tall guy.

They got up; awkwardly hugged their friend and let Akira show them to the door.

"Tell your boss that I will have a talk with him pretty soon." Takato whispered to the bodyguard as he walked out the door.

"I will." There was only a light trace of amusement in his voice. Akira decided that this friend of Aki-chan should be taken somewhat serious. He shut the door behind them, turning back to his charge.

Akihito had almost eaten everything on the plate; the sweets had been too tempting and delicious. He felt a bit sad that his friends had already left, but also relieved that he had finally told them the truth. It had been a balancing act for him the whole time, trying to hide his involuntary involvement with Asami from them.

He started to nod off; worn out from the emotional roller-coaster ride he had been on all afternoon.

"Akihito-kun? I think you should go to bed."

Ah, Akira. The dark-haired bodyguard. He got up, his legs a bit unsteady and wobbly, when he felt a strong arm around his waist and he was led into the bedroom by the other man.

"Th.. thanks." He climbed into the large bed, snuggled into the covers and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

It was almost five in the afternoon, when Asami finally came back home. Two tedious meetings that he couldn't postpone had made him cranky and tired. And late. Akihito needed his medicine every four hours and he needed Akihito at least as often.

He walked straight into the bedroom, not caring about his clothes – just dropping them on the floor as he took them off. This was so much more convenient to have the pet right here instead of chasing him through every unsavory corner of Tokyo.

Stark naked he stood in front of the bed looking down at his pet. The kitten was moving restlessly in his sleep, a small moan escaping him now and then. Shit, he was late and the boy was in pain. He took the suppositories out of the package, unscrewed the lube and slid in beside Akihito. The larger man easily slid the covers down to reveal his little lover, ready to pull him over his lap –and stopped. The pet was furiously rubbing himself in his sleep, the black silk soaked with pre-cum, and the moans were definitely not from any pain he was feeling. Quite the contrary, the brat was playing with himself. Naughty, naughty pet. This called for some serious punishment. He put the medication aside, got up and went to his closet. Toy-time again.

The cuffs were the first things he took; it just wouldn't do to let the kitten get a head-start. Not at all. He took another of his favorite toys and the Fukuoku gloves. This would teach the pet a lesson. On the way back to the bed he picked up the carelessly discarded silk-tie, knowing that his kitten loved to play with them. He had found the secret stash in the back of the closet, some of them with tell-tale stains. His kitten really was a wicked little sex-pot, turned on by the very device used to restrain him for their love-making.

Crawling onto the bed beside his lover – although it was more of a predator prowling closer to his prey – he carefully took one of the busy hands and pried it away from its target. He attached the cuff around the slender wrist and moved it up towards the head-board. One down, one more to go. Getting the second hand away was a bit more of a struggle; the pet was making the cutest sounds of distress, clearly unhappy with the lack of friction on his crotch.

He was in paradise. Laying on the grass with Asami between his legs, obediently servicing him like the good boy he was. He had told him to gently suckle on his shaft but to be careful not to make him come. He so loved having the submissive male around, eager to fulfill his every wish. The moist warmth of his lips was a tender caress on his engorged flesh, soothing and erotic. His subdued lover alternated the ministrations of his lips with long, intense licks of his raspy tongue. The friction was delicious, making him even harder than before. It was time to reward his boy; he would allow him to suck him to orgasm so that the poor thing would once more get a taste of what he craved so much… He gently pulled his erection out of the warm cavern, soothingly petting the distressed male, forcing his head up so he could look deeply into those hungry golden eyes lusting for his very essence.

"Yes, you may suck me now, my sweet Ryouichi…" He gave him a sweet kiss.

"…I'll allow you to make me come…" And the sensual mouth descended eagerly back onto his hard shaft.

What the hell? His pet was dreaming. Very interestingly so. My sweet Ryouichi? You may suck me? I'll allow you to make me come? Oh, this was just too good. The kitten was talking in his sleep…

With the kitten's hands out of the way, he had free access to any part of the body which was so seductively displayed on the bed. He used the tie on the jutting erection right in front of him – his pet would have to wait until he allowed him to come. Together with the metal restraints from Feilong this should ensure some of the sweetest agony his lover would have ever to endure. His smirk grew even more conniving when he attached the small metal clamps to nipples, still tender from his attentions this morning. Yes, this was perfect.

Hm, there was still something missing though, he slid further down on the bed to fasten the second set of restraints around each slender thigh, bent his knees so he could attach elegant ankles to each one. Now, this was a lot better, the pet was unable to move, nicely spread and ready for punishment. Time for a serious work-over of the boy.

It was already way past the time for the pet's medicine, so he generously lubed the fingers of the glove on his right hand, set the vibrations on high and touched the inviting pink opening between the spread cheeks.

"Aaaahhhhh…" Akihito was trying to buck his hips; he must have hit one of his amazingly sensitive spots again. He continued the relentless assault until the tight ring yielded enough for him to push the suppositories deep inside the warm channel of his lover's body. Still the boy hadn't woken up. Good. He 

pushed a second finger into the heated flesh, then a third. The persistent vibrations inside of the pet sent him into a frenzy of moans, hips bucking up against him – it took Asami's full body weight to keep the boy down. He leisurely moved his fingers inside the tight canal until he found the spot he was looking for and Akihito just went through the roof. There was no stopping now; he was screaming form the intense sensation against his prostate, thrashing against his restraints like a wild animal. Not wanting the pet to get too far ahead of him he pulled his fingers out, moving the whole vibrating hand to cup his groin.

Hazel eyes blinked open in confusion, glazed over from the desire raging high within him. It made him shiver with need, wanting to writhe against the body next to him – only to find that he couldn't move. Again.

"Aa… Asami?" He stuttered; still not fully awake, only aware of the buzzing sensation of a hand running loosely over his body and another one massaging his rampant erection.

"Yes, my pet?"

"What… I…" He panted heavily, his chest moving up and down visibly with every gulping intake of air.

Whatever he wanted to say next what cut off when Asami replaced the hand on his shaft with his mouth.

"Aahhhgg…."

Asami hid his smile by burying his face in the soft folds of his kitten's groin. He rubbed his face against the soft, silky flesh, devoid of the hair that made licking the pet there usually so tedious. Yes, he would keep his kitten shaved. Definitely. His tongue began laving the hot flesh, leaving wet trails on the underside of his erect staff; lips were suckling the tender spot at his perineum, drawing the yielding skin deep into the wet heat of his mouth. When he was sure that his ministrations would leave a nice visible mark, he moved his attention back to the stiff tool right before his face. Rigid and swollen in its steely confines, it was bobbing with every movement of the boy. He gave it long lick before sucking it in all the way into his throat, muscles working on muscle, the sensation of it once more making his pet cry out his need for more.

The gloved fingers were finding their way yet again into the very depth of Akihito's body, mercilessly working on the walnut-sized spot right behind the tight muscled ring, pressing the vibrating tips into the soft tissue, driving the kitten insane.

Akihito was thrashing around, yelling and screaming unintelligible words, pleasure flooding every fiber of his being, desire enveloping him in a hazy cloud of need, his need to find release at the other man's hand overwhelming. Teeth were scraping along his weeping shaft, adding to the torturous feeling in his ass, ripping any rational thought forcefully out of his brain. He only existed by the masterful manipulations of the male dominating him, bringing him to the brink, yet denying him the gratifying feel of release.

Chuckling, he started to pull away from his treasure, nibbling his way all the way to the tip, caressing the tiny slit with his tongue before putting his kitten's member back into the tiny pouch of silk. Mewling Akihito protested at the loss of sensation, his hips following Asami's mouth, wanting more.

Leaving his fingers deeply buried inside the boy, Asami steered his attention to the pert nipples, begging to be played with.

"You like that, don't you pet?"

"More… please more…"

"I don't think so, kitten." His tongue was drawing lazy circles around the pink tip; teeth were gently pulling on the small clamps that encircled the nub ruthlessly.

"I…Asami!" He must have hit another sensitive spot.

"So, tell me kitten, did you sleep well?" A quick bite followed by the soothing strokes of his tongue.

"What… I… sleep… yes!!" The last word came out in a hiss.

"Want to share with me what you were dreaming about? Was it something naughty? Something that made you hard? Tell me, pet."

"No… I… yes… " His brain was trying to remember what it was that had made him feel so hot and bothered.

"I can't remember… please, Asami… " He was frantic. The fingers inside of him driving him mad, yet everytime he tried to push down on them to take them deeper, they retracted. There was… he needed… more – more of Asami.

"Shall I help you remember, Akihito? Do you want me to tell you what you were dreaming about? " The insistent voice just wouldn't let him focus on the pleasurable feeling of being fingered by the dominant male on top of him.

"Yes, Asami, yes... please…more…"

Asami loved the feel of the boy's rectum contracting around his fingers, knowing that he could make his pet explode with just a flick of his finger. Akihito was the perfect lover. Submissive, in denial, easily teased and addicted to his body. Like he was supposed to be.

"Didn't you dream about me sucking you, pet? About feeling my mouth and tongue on your cock? About me drinking you down, sucking you dry?"

He yelped when the same vibrating sensation that he felt in his ass was duplicated on his responsive nipple teasing even more blood into the swollen nub. Teeth started to nip on his ear-lobe, lips moved to suck on the sensitive spot right below his ears. And then there was that voice again. Deep, melodious and seductive.

"Did you? Dream about that?"

"Yes… oh god yes… I did. I did." He was getting closer now; he could feel it, if only the hand would move back down to stroke his cock. Just a little more…

"What else, my sweet Akihito? You know you want to tell me…"

"I… please… more… Asami!" His back arched against the hard body covering his, desperate for friction on his weeping shaft.

"Calm down, pet. Just tell me and I'll let you come."

"I don't know…" The boy was sobbing now. Hot tears leaving silvery trails on flushed cheeks, maybe he really didn't remember? He fought madly against the restraints, wanting only one thing: Asami deep inside of him.

"Do you wish for our roles to be reversed? Do you want to be me, my kawaii Akihito? Do you want to take me?"

"Yes… no… more… need… more…"

Well, this wasn't really working the way he had planned. The kitten was too lost in his cravings to be coherent. But, there was always a next time. Reaching for the lube again he started to pour a generous amount into his palm, oblivious to the fact that the glove was still on. The moment he touched himself, the current ran through his excited flesh, making him swell even more. This was...unexpected. He took a few seconds to stroke himself, enjoying the feel against his heated flesh, before he pulled the fingers of his other hand out of his lover and teasingly started to nudge the pink opening waiting for him.

"Yes, please… "

By now, the older man was too caught up in his own pleasure to continue teasing his lover. He thrust inside the soft body, burying himself to the hilt, feeling the silky sheath of Akihito clasping around him, sending hot flames of desire through every nerve. This was where he belonged.

He moved rhythmically in and out of the hot cavern, his heartbeat accelerated with every plunge. Sweat started to form on his forehead, his usually immaculate hair was falling into his face as he thrust into his kitten, trying to reach his very core.

"Asami...! " The pet yelled out, wildly bucking against him, frantic in his need to orgasm.

Asami was barely able to concentrate enough to stroke his lover's raging erection, too lost in the sensational feel of muscles contracting around him, milking him. He moved his gloved hand back to help his kitten find release by stroking his shaft with a shaking hand.

"I… ahhh….." Finally. The kitten was spilling copious amounts of his milky seed over the gloved hand, spurting it on his stomach, screaming in relief. The boy's muscles were almost painfully squeezing his 

member when he came, sending him over the top as well and he let himself fall into one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever experienced.

"Ah….nghhhh…"

He pumped his seed into his lover, drenching his insides with the potent spurts exploding out of him, not caring that the boy had passed out from the power of the their love-making .

Drained he sagged over his pet, not able to hold himself up anymore. He could feel every muscle in his body, more intensely than after a hard work-out. It took him a few seconds to regain enough breath and find the strength to roll over on his back, taking the unconscious kitten with him. It felt great to have his pet lie on his chest, still impaled on his half-hard cock. He pulled the covers up; making sure Akihito was well covered before he let himself drift off into an exhausted sleep.

 Part 21

He rarely slept long hours; his job always demanding more and more of his time, forcing him to nap in the oddest places at the oddest times. This felt… good. Leisurely he stretched – like a cat, all sinuous muscle and tendons. One eye cracked open to look at the light weight crouched on top of him. Wait. Crouched? Shit. He had been so worn down by his pet he totally forgot to take off the restraints. Not good. Carefully he moved the kitten off him, trying not to wake him up. His arms and legs surely had gone to sleep and would be totally numb by now. Grimacing he tried to push the picture of a screaming Akihito, hurling insults at him out of his mind. The pet would be so pissed.

Cautiously he removed the leather-bindings from his thighs, thrilled at the sight presented to him. Proof of their heated lovemaking was marking the smaller body, silvery spots of dried semen artistically splattered over his taut stomach. He wondered for a moment if the kitten would wake up if he massaged his legs for him. Those beautifully long, sexy legs. Yes, he was a leg-man, definitely a leg-man. For that matter also an ass-man. He loved his lover's body. So delicate – yet strong, lithe – yet muscled. Languishing before him on silk covers crumpled from the night before. Ready to be taken again. By him. Always and only him.

Well, he would take a shower first; his kitten would definitely not be up for another round yet. After all, he was still a rather sick kitten. With a sigh he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. His schedule was packed once again and, most importantly, the Chinese bitch came back today. He really had to take care of Arbatov now. Letting the hot water cascade down on his body he tried to think of different scenarios that would make him happy. He couldn't care less about Feilong's or Arbatov's happiness.

When he toweled himself dry a rather nasty thought had taken hold in his mind and dwelling on it made him smirk evilly. Yeah, he knew exactly what he wanted to do now. Another brilliant idea to keep his end of the deal, yet giving it his very own touch. The Ice-princess better appreciate it.

Dressed in only his robe he went back into the bedroom where his kitten was still snuggled under the covers, making small sounds of discomfort. He really should do something about that now. From the foot of the bed he got the wedged pillow and set it in the middle of the mattress. Setting the medicine Akihito needed close by; he took the crouched form of his pet and moved him over the triangular shape, slowly straightening out the cramped legs.

Akihito moaned and tried to wriggle back into a more comfortable position but a set of persistent hands wouldn't let him. Pain shot through his legs and he screamed. Fingers were deftly massaging his calves; a familiar voice was talking to him, yet all he could concentrate on was the needles piercing his muscles. He screamed until his voice was hoarse. Tears were running down his face, distorted from the pain. What kind of torture was that? What did he do wrong? Who was hurting him? His mind searched frantically for a memory that would explain the punishment he was receiving. He came up blank.

"Stop it, pet! You're hurting yourself like that." Asami tried to keep the boy still so he could work the kinks out of his legs. He pulled him off the pillow against his chest, holding him until Akihito became aware of who he was with.

Asami. Thank god it was Asami. Akihito slowly opened his eyes to look into the familiar golden orbs of his lover. With a sigh he sank into the other's body, reveling in the unique scent of Asami's skin before he remembered. With a snap he pulled his head back.

"What the hell did you do to me, you bastard?" He tried to move away, but his legs were not working all that well.

"Your legs have fallen asleep, brat. But now that you're awake you can take care of them yourself." He pushed the smaller form off his lap and got up. Looking down at the pet, he suppressed his desire to smirk and casually looked around to make sure that the restraints were safely hidden away. It really wouldn't do to rile up the kitten even more.

"I'll be back for your medicine in a bit."

Akihito fell back into the covers with a groan. He carefully tried to move his legs to get rid of the numb feeling and the stabbing little pins poking him. Jeez, this really hurt. Still groaning he got up on unsteady feet, trying to walk some feeling back into his legs. He managed to make three wobbling steps when he felt his legs give out and the floor started to come towards him. Akihito couldn't suppress the scream escaping his lips, moving his hands in front of his body in a vain attempt to break his fall. He closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the inevitable pain upon impact – but he never made it to the floor.

"Stupid brat." Strong arms had caught him, gathered him against a muscular chest.

Deciding to ignore the insult to his intelligence he just glared at the man holding him.

"I can't leave you alone for even one minute."

He felt himself lowered on the bed, draped over some weird foam thing that left him exposed to the world in all of his naked glory with his ass sticking up in the air.

"What the hell are you doing, Asami?" He tried to scramble off the humiliating device only to be stopped by strong hands holding him in place. Turning his head towards the older man, he tried to give Asami a sample of his evil eye which resulted in a rather comical expression – scrunched up face and all, not really intimidating the other. The position he found himself in did not really help either. With a sigh he gave in to fate and tried to relax. There was just no escaping the sex-fiend. He was at Asami's mercy, forced to surrender to his abuse. And the sex. And the torture. And the sex. And the rape. And the sex. Somehow it came always down to sex. But not this time.

With new resolve he tried to twist himself to the side.

"Leave me alone. I can take care of myself. I'm not a child." Again a fierce look in the general direction of the other man. He couldn't stare him down, as much as he wanted to. The moment he would look into those pools of molten gold, he would drown. Again. And want sex. Again. He sighed.

"Right. I just saw how well you can take care of yourself. That's why you are injured. Because you take care of yourself so well." An amused snicker accompanied the words, spoken softly into his ear.

"This only happened because of you. None of this would have happened if you hadn't raped me to start with. _You_ dragged me into this because _you_ couldn't keep your dick in your pants." He finally had managed to get off the pillow and stared at the tall man looming over him angrily.

"Well, I do admit that to a certain extent you are right. As to my dick being in your hungry mouth or your delicious ass rather than my pants… if I remember correctly it's always you begging me for more each time you see me.

"That's not… I never…" The most adorable, indignant sputter from the disheveled kitten.

"Do you really want to deny that every time I touch you you grow rock hard, rubbing yourself against me, desperate to feel my dick inside of you. That you moan and beg me to fill you with my seed, marking you? That you come with the barest touch? That it takes all of my skills to satisfy your needs? That I need to restrain you to keep you from spilling yourself in your pants from just my kisses? Do you really want to deny that your desire for me is so great that you even get hard from hearing me talk right now?"

With a flip of his hand he bared the kitten's middle, exposing a glorious erection, prominently displayed by the metal rings.

"Yes… No… That's not… It's your fault." The young photographer blushed, his face and neck turning a deep scarlet red.

"It… it… it is your fault. You did this to me. You made me." Clumsily trying to cover himself, he inched further away from the source of danger.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I could almost believe you don't want this."

"Finally. You got it. I don't want this. I never wanted this."

"Really?" Curious fingers found their way between silky thighs, cupping his genitals, weighing them almost thoughtfully in the palm of one hand. "This tells me otherwise…" Asami chuckled.

"That's not my fault. You… you… you brainwashed me."

"Did I?" The hand started to playfully tease the soft sac; fingers were wandering over throbbing flesh, mercilessly arousing the young photographer.

Akihito fell back into the pillows, helplessly thrusting his hips towards the warm hand, wanting more. As always. There was just no way of escaping his own desires, his unfathomable hunger for the other man's 

invasive touch, his need to be taken by Asami over and over again, and his depraved longing to submit. He really was brainwashed. He actually wanted to be fucked senseless by the powerful figure looming over him.

He tried to concentrate on holding back another moan, when all of a sudden Asami pulled away. He yelped at the loss of contact, his aching member feeling abandoned.

"What… I…?"

"Sorry, pet. We'll have to play later. I really need to take care of some important things." He pulled the smaller figure closer, "And you better not even think about taking matters here into your own hands." He gave the kitten's shaft a rough squeeze.

"You… bastard… get off me… I…" Akihito yelled at him, trying to slap the offending hand away from his middle.

"If I catch you playing with yourself, you will regret it." Evil smirk back in place he flipped the pet over and started to lube up his finger. There was really only one way to prevent the kitten from doing the nasty all by himself. He took the suppository and quickly slipped into the tight little pucker, while holding Akihito down.

"You… I… leave me alone…! And take your finger with you, pervert." He scrambled away from the invading finger; however, Asami didn't let him. He pushed a second one in, once again marveling at the burning furnace that was his kitten's body. It would only take a few minutes until the pet would be out cold for the rest of the morning. That would give the kitten the much needed rest and him time to take care of things.

Akihito was groaning, reduced to a quivering mass of flesh, mindlessly straining for more friction. He tried to focus, to form words into a sentence – he knew he wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Asami was smiling down at his pet, moaning in frustration, eyes glazed over, moving sluggishly. He knew it had been a smart move to keep the strong pain-killers. Only a few more minutes. Akihito tried to say something, scrunched up his nose –trying to concentrate – and failed miserably. He pulled him against him, hugging the boy to his chest with one arm, holding him until he felt him relax. His fingers were still deeply buried in Akihito's velvety heat, each stroke of his fingertips making the kitten's shaft move against his stomach.

"Argh…I… Asami…"

"Sh… it's okay kitten, relax, it'll be better soon." His lips were moving against dry ones, slowly coaxing them open to allow his tongue entry.

"… better…" The pet was mumbling now, clumsily trying to kiss him back.

"Yes, better. You will take a little nap now, and later when I come back, we can play again."

"… play…" with a happy little sigh Akihito relaxed into the larger frame of Asami, enjoying the ministrations of his lover. He rubbed himself against the hard plane of a taut stomach, all the while grinding himself against the fingers that were teasing him. Right _there_. It was so… he couldn't really think anymore, his body felt like it was floating on air and he felt good. Really good.

"Yes, we'll play some more later. Now you need to sleep."

"… sleep…"

"We don't want you to be too tired for your husband, right?"

"… husband…"

His was starting to feel really tired, his head was getting more heavy with every passing second. Asami was right, he needed to sleep, his husband was… his… WHAT?

Asami felt his lover tense up at his words, but the little one was too far gone. At least now the kitten knew his place. He gently placed him back over the wedged pillow, the poor pet's ass really needed a break, he carefully peeled the abused bandage away and applied fresh salve on the unsightly gash marring the perfect mound. Yes, he definitely would make the Chinese bitch suffer for this. He taped a fresh bandage over the injury and pulled the covers over his kitten, tucking them tightly around the sleeping boy.

Now, that his wife was taken care of he definitely needed to prepare the little surprise he had in store for Feilong.

Chuckling to himself he walked into the living-room, motioning to Akira that he was ready to leave.

"Keita, I want you to stay with Akihito. Make sure he does not overexert himself when he wakes up. And he needs to eat, so have the kitchen send something up that he'll like."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Keita looked decidedly unhappy with the arrangement but knew better than to voice his opinion. He settled on one of the high bar-stools in the kitchen, getting ready to drown his misery with coffee. This would be a long day. A very long day. And Akira's laughter did not really make him feel better.

"And Keita? Maybe you will tell Akihito about the new situation. He knows that he is married now." With that, Asami went to retrieve his coat, not bothering to look back at the pile of misery that used to be his bodyguard.

"Well, good luck partner. You'll need it. With you now being the designated uke-sitter and all…" Akira let his worlds trail off, shaking with laughter while he hurried after his boss, definitely enjoying to see the other man looking so wretched.

He. Was. So. Dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 22

Asami was still smiling in that rather scary, sinister way that made Akira feel more than just uncomfortable. They were on their way to the warehouse to prepare the bulky Russian for the exchange.

The ever-present phone rang. After seeing the number on the display Asami choose to pick up after the fifth ring.

"Asami speaking."

"It seems you are not so eager anymore to talk to me. Enjoying my little gift yet?"

"What do you want, bastard?"

"It might have escaped your attention, but I am well aware of my descent and I can assure you, my parents were definitely legally married."

"Did you call me to waste my time with trivia or was there anything you wanted?"

"I just called to inform you that I am back in Tokyo and would be able to accommodate your wish for an appointment with me tonight. I really can't fit you in any sooner; I do have an important meeting this afternoon. I'm sure you understand. I'll be staying at the Ritz-Carlton, so why don't you drop by later tonight? Maybe, if you're being good, I'll even invite you for dinner."

"I'll be there." He hung up. What a conceited, ill-bred, wannabe blackguard the Chinese bitch was. But today was the day he would pay up…

He flipped the phone open again.

"Yoh? Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Asami-sama. Just as you wished."

"Good. Make sure Arbatov is ready for the exchange by two o'clock."

This would show Feilong. Of course he knew about the meeting this afternoon. There really wasn't anything going down in Tokyo, if not all of Japan, that he wasn't aware of. Feilong was so delusional he thought he could set up a meeting with the Yamaken-gumi without Asami knowing about it. Sloppy. And delusional. He shook his head. Yoshinori had called him as soon as Feilong got in touch with him. Even though they operated out of Kobe, the relatively powerful group did seek out his approval for a connection with Baishe. He had given them his okay to let the Chinese set up an outpost at Kobe. It wouldn't hurt to have another station of Baishe under his surveillance.

He dialed again.

"Asami here."

"Asami-sama, thank you for taking the time to call me. What can I do for you?"

"Yoshinori, I want you to be prepared for a slight disturbance during your meeting. Baishe has displeased me. You might not be able to conduct your business today."

"Thank you for informing me, Asami-sama. I'm always glad to receive your guidance in these matters."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that this will have to happen, but the Baishe needs to know his status here in Tokyo."

"I trust you to do whatever is necessary, Asami-sama. I'm looking forward to our meeting tomorrow."

"As do I, Yoshinori. Thank you for your time."

He hung up. He really liked the young leader of the Yamaken-clan. He tried to stay within the law and had had a really rough time at first to weed out the more traditional Yakuza in his family who were dead set against his reforms. But all in all, he had done a good job with transforming the criminal organization into a halfway legal business. One had to admire the energy of the kid. He reminded him of a certain other youth… Nope. No time to go there. His pet was sleeping at home, safely tucked away in his bed where he belonged.

They pulled up at the warehouse, next to Yoh's car. The tall, dark-haired man was waiting in front of the building, rushing to open the door for his boss.

"Yoh?"

"The doctor just left. Everything went according to your instructions." There was a certain grim satisfaction in the otherwise melodious voice of his most trusted man. Yoh had been with him for years, had proven his loyalty over and over again. He even went to prison for years to keep an eye on Feilong for him and after that stayed with the long-haired Ice-princess to spy on him.

Asami sighed. He had expected Yoh to fall for Feilong sooner or later. The almost ethereal beauty of the Chinese man was hard to resist. He thought of his spunky little wild-cat at home and sighed again. He really would have preferred to be engaged in more entertaining activities right now than being here. With Akihito being so pliant under the influence of the pain-meds, he would be able to get away with almost anything. It was such a turn-on having this unrestrained package of pure sex under him, completely uninhibited, moaning and pleading for more with every breath, begging him for release, finding his true calling in being taken by him again and again. Shit. He felt himself getting hard. He concentrated on recalling the inventory-lists of Sion, silently reciting them in his head. It wouldn't do to face the Russian mobster with his pants tenting out. He sometimes cursed his eidetic memory but in instances like this one he really was glad to have it. It took him only a couple of breaths to will himself back into a presentable stage.

"Okay, let's do this."

They walked into the semi-dark warehouse, only the sunlight coming in through the dirty windows illuminating it.

Akira was anxious what the devious mind of his boss had come up with while he was forced to stay home with Aki-chan, uke-sitting the young man. What he saw left him speechless. The sight presented to him was… hideous. Ghastly and atrocious. He never had seen anything like it before.

"Arbatov, I trust you were being taken care of?"

"I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You."

"My, my. Such strong words for someone wearing… a dress?" Asami gave him his trademark smirk. And really, it was hard to not laugh out loud at the bulky Russian who had been forced into a skimpy French-maid's dress. His men had done an admirable job of dressing the guy up. He personally thought the wrapping was rather appropriate for the occasion. Long fishnet-stockings, a short skirt, fluffed out by frilly petticoats, low cut at the top showing off the non-existent cleavage, black lacy garters clearly visible, the whole dress barely covering his genitals.

"Why don't we sit down and talk some more? Oh, sorry. I almost forgot – sitting down is not an option for you right now. It really hurts to get shot in the ass, doesn't it?" Every word was dripping with sarcasm. The young Russian upstart had been privileged to receive a rather valuable lesson from him. Retaliation.

Yoh was clearly reveling at the sight of the miserable figure standing in the middle of the storeroom, hands cuffed in front of him, his face red from the humiliating treatment he had received. It had been more than enjoyable to shoot at the Russian bastard and leave a long gash on his ass. Dr. Yamaguchi had been called immediately in to take care of the injury which he had done without as much as raising a brow. He knew better than to question Asami. So now, Arbatov was standing there, seething with rage and a numb ass. Personally, Yoh thought he should have been thankful that he still was under strict orders from Asami. If he would have had been given free run of the show, Arbatov would be dead now. Very dead. How dare the unrefined Gaijin even look at the object of his affection? Feilong was his and his alone. Even Asami respected that.

"Well, Arbatov? Anything you want to tell me before Feilong gets his hands on you?"

"You. Are. A. Dead. Man."

"Tststs… Manners, Arbatov, manners. This should teach you not to try messing with the big boys. You are not anywhere close to playing in our league."

Asami lit a cigarette, slowly exhaling the smoke while mustering the furious young man. Of course he had talked the little lesson over with Arbatov senior, making sure the man understood the precarious position his son had created for himself. Both men had agreed a lesson was in order and the older Mafia-leader had promised Asami to keep his boy out of trouble for a long time, he would send him to oversee his farming operations in Siberia as soon as Feilong released him.

"It seems like there is nothing more to talk about. If you are ready, we can go."

He signaled his men to cover the bulky Russian with a long trench-coat. He would definitely not be seen with this failed attempt at cross-dressing in public. Yoh briskly shoved the blond man towards the waiting cars, ready to take them to Feilong's hotel.

Asami waited until the Russian was roughly shoved into the second limousine before he got into his own. The only one allowed to share the back of his car was the kitten. He looked so absolutely delectable against the dark leather. His skin always seemed to glow in the dim interior of the car, and when he started to moan while rubbing his heated flesh against the seats… This really had to stop. The pet was home and there would be time later to play with the boy.

He tapped at the window to signal Akira that he was ready to face down Feilong.

Akihito slowly came out of his drug induced sleep, slightly disoriented at first, only waking up because his stomach growled. He found himself alone in the oversized bed, propped up in the most humiliating way over some type of foam pillow, his ass high up in the air. With a groan he rolled off the offending device and kicked it away from him.

Where was that bastard? The perverted creep who had changed his wonderful life into this miserable farce. The asshole who forced him to endure endless hours of mind-blowing sex. Wait. No, make that the asshole who forced him to endure endless hours of rape. Against his will. Definitely against his will. It was not his fault that his will did not include his body.

His face lit up. Yep, that was it. Asami had drugged him with something weird that made him crave sex with him. After all, the guy had money to buy anything he wanted, so he probably forced some poor genius scientist into developing an Asami-drug. It had to be. Asami had made him addicted to do this. He had never thought about having sex with a man before, so this was the only reasonable explanation. No one in his clear mind would want to be tied up by that arrogant prick or even fantasize about getting spanked by him. It was the drug. It had poisoned his mind and body, making him want to be fucked by the other constantly, taken roughly in every possible position and in a few impossible ones. He needed to detox. Fast.

He groaned as he got up to go to the bathroom on still wobbly feet. His body ached, the throbbing pain in his lower back reminding him of their last bout of heated sex, making him blush furiously at the memory. Slowly he opened the door when it hit him. Husband? What the hell had the bastard been talking about? Did he mean…? Nope, he wouldn't. He shook his head, trying to get the weird thought out of his head. He must have misunderstood, he really had been tired. Grabbing the too large robe and tying it around him he made his way to the living-room. He opened the door silently, finding it empty except for the blond bodyguard. Keita, yes that was his name.

Keita was still sitting on his bar-stool, the millionth cup of steaming coffee in front of him, contemplating suicide. He was muttering to himself, trying to come up with a way to explain to his master's wife that that was what he was: the master's wife.

"… how does he think I'm gonna do that? Just go up and say: By the way, you are now Mrs. Asami? Or something like: Your husband wants you to know that you are his wife now?"

He took another swallow of the dark, rich brew. Hell, he needed something stronger than that. Although, considering his situation there probably was nothing strong enough to make this easier.

"… he can't seriously expect me to tell him that I am now a wife-sitter instead of an uke-sitter." He snorted his displeasure at the word. It used to amuse him and Akira whenever they were ordered to keep an eye on the far too careless photographer. It had always been good for a joke to be sent on uke-sitter duty. Now it had come back to bite him in the ass.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The words came out, barely a whisper. He had heard everything. Every single word.

"Akihito-kun? Oh, you're awake. Let me order you something to eat." It took only a moment for Keita to catch himself after he had shot around to face the irate young man.

"What the hell were you talking about?" Akihito carefully took a few more steps towards the Blonde who had soundlessly slid off the high chair.

After one look at the youth, the seasoned bodyguard decided to take cover behind the breakfast-bar.

"You really should eat something, Akihito-kun. You look a bit haggard. Asami-sama is very concerned about you not eating enough."

"Concerned? ConcerNED?" No longer speechless, his voice was increasing little by little.

"Care to tell me what else that bastard is concerned about?" He was definitely getting louder.

"He is very concerned about your health, Akihito-kun."

"And stop calling me that. Will you tell me now or do I have to beat it out of you?" Not caring how ridiculous he sounded he advanced on the Blonde trying to hide behind the counter.

"Now, Akihito-kun, I'm very sure that it is not very helpful for your recovery to get this excited. You need to calm down now and eat. Or…"

"OR WHAT?" He was yelling at the top of his lungs now. He had the taller man cornered in the kitchenette, standing in front of him, red face, shaking with anger.

Keita tried to retreat some more but the wall pretty much prevented it. Shit. This was so not going well. Never taking his eyes off the photographer he backed into the wall. Crap. Or better: crap-a-de-crap. Why 

did shit like that always happen to him? He sighed and decided to try again; maybe a sterner tone would work.

"Akihito-kun! I really think you need to sit down and let me order your food. The boss will not be pleased if you don't follow orders." He took a tentative step towards the young man, pointing to the chair he had vacated previously.

"DO I CARE? DO I LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE? I AM NOT ONE OF HIS MINIONS SO HE CAN TAKE HIS FUCKING ORDER AND SHOVE IT!!"

"Now, that's not the way to talk about your husband…" Ups!

"MY WHAT?"

There was no way around it now. What a shitty day…

"Your husband. The man you are married to." He watched the color drain out of the face in front of him and decided to add an: "Asami-sama, your husband", just for good measure.

"That can't… but I'm a… the bastard wouldn't… How…?" Akihito started shaking, his brain refusing to process the words he had just heard. This couldn't be. He couldn't be married. Not to the bastard. The living nightmare haunting him. The pervert who molested him as soon as he saw him.

Pressure was building up inside of him, causing him see red. Literally. It seemed like all of his blood had suddenly decided to go right to his head. He needed to vent. Fast.

Sweeping the innocent porcelain cup off the counter seemed like a good start. He almost fell from the forceful move, still too much pent up anger inside of him. But the sound of the breaking porcelain did seem like the right background-music to his ears. Frantically he looked around in the small kitchen area, he needed more. He tore into the cabinets, grabbed some expensive looking plates and let them shatter on the marble floor. It felt good. The drawer below the just cleaned out cabinet held such an extensive assortment of kitchen-knifes that it made Akihito pause for a second.

His smile turned positively evil when he took two of the largest ones out, holding them up, light reflecting off the dangerously sharp blades.

"Now see here, Akihito-kun. I think you should put these down. They are really sharp, you know. So why don't you put them back into the drawer and take these here instead."

Holding up two crystal glasses, Keita slowly inched out of his corner towards the raging young man. He debated whether to take the knives away from the photographer by force and decided against it. In all truth he had always let Akira handle the fragile looking man in the past, not putting a hand on him himself. Akira had asked him once about the reason and he had gruffly dismissed the question, not able to admit that he was plain scared to break the youngster. The kid was delicate and fragile looking and he was such a huge, hulking brute in comparison.

Watching the kid, he sighed. His day had just gone to hell in a hand-basket. With a rather unsuccessful attempt at smiling he waved the two glasses again, hoping the boy would take the bait before he hurt himself. But of course, all he achieved was drawing the photographer's attention onto himself.

"You knew about this. You helped him do this." Each sentence accentuated by a step towards the larger man, poking the sharp knives in his direction.

There was no choice now; he would have to take the knives away from the kid. Sighing again he carefully approached Akihito, he really didn't want to spook the guy.

"Give me those knives please." His voice sounded stern and steady.

Somehow the voice made Akihito aware of exactly who he was dealing with. It was the 'Hulk'. Not a hulk, but 'the Hulk'. That impossibly huge guy who always hovered behind Asami. And the Hulk wanted his knives. The only protection he had left. He swallowed audibly.

"Listen, Keita. I really don't want to hurt you, so stay away from me, you hear?" He took a step back. The giant kept advancing.

"You don't want to do this, Keita. Really. I will hurt you if you don't stay right where you are." Another retreating step. Another follow-up.

"I… you… Keita… listen… I… AAARRRGGGHHH!!" Screaming in frustration, Akihito turned and fled into the large living-room area, getting the large couch between himself and the Hulk.

"I'm not giving you the knives."

"You will."

"Will not."

They both slowly circled the couch, never taking their eyes of each other, trying to foretell the next move.

"You will and you know it."

"I know nothing. And I will not give you the knives."

"Oh yes, you will."

"The hell I will."

"You'll wish yourself in hell when I get a hold of you."

"Gotta catch me first, slowpoke."

"You'll pay for every insult hurled at me, when I catch you."

"But you won't, bonehead."

"Trust me I will."

"Never, old fart."

"Wanna bet?"

"There is no fun in betting when I know I'll win, nitwit."

Akihito was really getting into it. It did make him feel a bit better, even though it was just childish name-calling. Then again, there hasn't been an insult-match he had lost until now. Feeling evidently pleased with himself, he strutted around the corner-seat again, not paying close enough attention to the carpet. He stumbled over the corner, pushing his hands out in front of him, planning on breaking his imminent fall with them. That was all Keita needed to lunge over the couch, planning on wrenching the cutting-tools away from the boy. Just when he was about to reach him, Akihito twisted his body to the side, following the movement of his torso with his hands, not realizing that they still held the knives.

"No…" He desperately screamed when he saw the knives moving towards his own upper body, unable to stop the move. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for the blades to penetrate his body and the pain that would come with it when he fell right into them.

 Part 23

The sinister looking convoy stopped right at the main entrance of the Ritz-Carlton at exactly ten minutes after two in the afternoon. Asami was aware that Feilong would be just now exchanging meaningless pleasantries with Yoshinori and whatever other representatives of the Yamaken-Gumi would be there and definitely did not count on him to somewhat ease the tension by dropping by.

Trademark smile in place, he exited the car and strode into the reception area, as if he owned the place. Which he did. At least a large part of it. It only took a small signal for the receptionist to come running towards him, subserviently greeting him and his strange entourage.

"Liu-sama is holding the meeting in the Hinokizaka tea-room, Asami-sama. If you would be so kind as to follow me, I would show you the way?" The day-manager led the group of men towards one of the private elevators, unperturbed by the strange looking guy in the trench-coat who evidently was part of Asami's assembly.

The express elevator took only a couple of seconds to reach the 45th floor of the building and opened its doors soundlessly to admit the men into the Hinokizaka. The mâitre'd greeted them politely while the day-manager excused himself hurriedly; glad to be able to go back to the ground-floor. Even though he only had met the business-man twice before, he knew Asami was not someone to be dealt with easily.

The head-waiter paused in front of two closed doors, turning to Asami for his approval. A short nod was all he needed to open the doors wide, letting the men file past him while he announced them.

"Liu-sama, the rest of your party has arrived." He quickly closed the door after the last person had stepped inside the traditional looking tea-room, not wanting to know or see what would happen inside. All he hoped for was that the tea-room would not have to be redone completely after the meeting. And that they would keep the noise down.

Inside, a pair of grey eyes glared daggers at the unwelcome intruders.

"What the hell are you doing here, bastard?"

"Tstststs… Feilong, language. We don't want your potential business-partners think badly about you."

The slender Chinese jumped up and stalked over to the Yakuza, exuding resentment in strong waves.

Ignoring the anger wafting from the Ice-princess, Asami plastered a fake smile on his face, and walked to greet his opponent, pretending to ignore the presence of Yoshinori and his clan.

"Well, I thought after I received that urgent call from you this morning that I better make sure to be here as early as possible to fulfill your request. You sounded so desperate."

"Desperate? What the hell are you talking about?" Feilong almost screamed now.

"You said you wanted the item you ordered in prime condition, and I didn't want to take the risk of it wilting until tonight. So, here is the boy-toy you wanted, all decked out to your specifications. Yoh?"

With that, Yoh pulled the trench-coat off the tall Russian, revealing him in all his glory. Shocked, Feilong staggered back a few steps, trying to take in the freaky sight of the blonde, dressed in a short little dress, looking utterly miserable.

Feilong didn't even hear the snickers from the men of the Yamaken-clan, who were clearly amused by the strange on-goings.

"You! What…? I never…"

"No need to be bashful, Feilong. After all you are among friends. We don't mind your kinky interests; just try to give me a bit more time in advance. It is really hard to find guys interested in your little perverted games."

Feilong did the only thing he could think of at this moment. He screamed. Pouring his rage over the humiliating display Asami had forced on him, into one single shriek.

"Now, calm down, Feilong. It is nice to see you getting so excited over him, but you really should try to contain yourself at least until you reached your room. There you can unwrap him, taking all the time you need. See, we even put a little red bow on him." He made attempts to lift the front of the skirt, only to be stopped by the irate Chinese.

"You. Are. Dead. This time I'll kill you myself."

"Why, did you wish for another color? I can send one of my men to get another for you. What will it be? Blue? Black? Just say it."

Before he could give Asami an angry retort, he was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"It seems, Liu-sama, that it would be best for us to postpone our meeting. You seem a bit occupied at the moment."

"No, wait Yoshinari-san. I didn't… I mean… Asami… I did not order that."

"Are you telling me now Feilong, that you did not ask me to bring you Arbatov? I can clearly remember several phone-calls regarding this matter."

"Yes, no… You… I need a gun. I'll fucking shoot you. Somebody get me a gun.NOW!"

"Temper, my dear friend, temper. As promised here is your boy and now I want the key for mine."

"Fuck you."

"I'm pretty sure you will want to rethink that. I cannot imagine that you would risk a nice little war over something like this. And make no mistake: if you break our deal, there will be a war." Asami's voice did not sound amused anymore.

"Just kill him, Feilong. My father will reward you." The tall Russian sidled up to the Chinese, ultimately accentuating his strange get-up by being so close to the immaculately dressed man.

"Shut up, you asshole. You're in deep enough shit as it is."

"The key, Feilong. You are wasting my time." The words were clipped, the voice emotionless. Everybody who had to deal with the powerful Japanese knew that this was the best time to get lost. Fast.

As if on cue, the Yamaken-Gumi had proceeded to the door, bowing in respect to the two men and quietly leaving the war-zone.

Normally it would have amused Asami to watch the mighty leader of Baishe to throw one of his hissy-fits, but at this point he was just plain annoyed. He wanted to go home and care for his pet. The poor kitten probably felt lonely and neglected.

"I'll get you for this, you bastard."

"Sure, Feilong. And if you're done pms-ing yet, let's get back to business. The. Key. Feilong. Now."

"You… you…" Furiously he ripped the tiny key out of a hidden pocket of his cheongsam, throwing it at Asami.

He easily caught it. Finally. Not bothering about the enraged Feilong any longer, he briskly turned and left the room, leaving Arbatov to his fate at the hands of the still screaming long-haired harpy.

Akira hurried ahead to the apartment, hoping to brief Keita before Asami would be up. His boss had decided to stop at the club, before retiring for the day.

He opened the door – just to close it again. This was so not happening. He took a deep breath, once again pulled the door open and stepped inside. He was well known to always keep a cool head no matter what the situation, but this was definitely too much to handle.

There was a snow-storm in the living-room. The floor in front of him was covered in white fluffy material while big flocks of it were dancing through the air. He could hardly see anything beyond his own shoes.

"Next." The voice was definitely Akihito's.

"Nope. You know the deal. Give me that one back and I'll let you have another." Keita was obviously a part of this insane scenario as well.

"Stingy bastard. Hand it over." Nothing but white for a few seconds.

"Here, you bastard, take this… and this… and another… you perverted prick… I'll show you…"

The blizzard inside the apartment gained in intensity.

"This will teach you, you asshole… didn't see that one coming; did you…? "

Slowly making his way towards the voice, Akira cautiously approached the photographer. Who was sitting on the couch, slicing away at the expensive furniture, ripping the padding out and throwing it into the air. Stupid brat.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Startled, Akihito stopped slashing the couch while Keita looked decidedly uncomfortable, holding a vast array of knives in one hand.

"Akira. You're back already?"

"Where is that bastard-boss of yours?" Akihito almost jumped at the younger body-guard, only held back by Keita.

"Now, now, Aki-chan. We made a deal. You can have the couch, but you can't have Asami-sama." The tall Blonde kept a firm hold on the struggling boy.

"Are you both out of your mind? Asami will be here in a few minutes."

"Good." Akihito's voice sounded blood-thirsty. Very blood-thirsty.

"Time's up then. Hand over the knife, Aki-chan."

"Nooooo… I want it, just a little bit longer…" The photographer tried to move away from Keita, without any success.

"Give me the knife. We agreed you will not have any sharp objects on you, when Asami-sama is coming home."

"Oh, please… just a little one… come on, he deserves it…" He sounded pitiful.

"Stop it! Both of you! Now!" This was too much. He glared at the unlikely couple in front of him, trying to put as much authority into his voice as possible.

"Keita, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well, after Aki-chan found out about his new 'status' he sort of had an episode. And I thought it best to let him vent it before Asami-sama returns." He did omit the fact that the slender boy almost stabbed himself to death. Only his quick reaction prevented the knives from doing physical harm to Akihito, slashing into the couch instead. The shock almost had the young man knocked to his knees, and it did sober him up pretty fast. Nothing better to get a clear head then facing imminent death. Akihito had profusely thanked him for saving his life, and the tall giant had used his gratitude as a leverage to strike 

a deal. The photographer would hand over the knives, but he could vent his anger on the couch, using one knife after the other, under Keita's supervision. And he had. The once exclusively designed seating, made on special order for Asami by one of the world's most renowned designers had died a rather tragic death.

"We need to clean this up fast before Asami-sama sees it…" Akira said, looking rather helpless at the mess surrounding them.

"…sees what…?" The words reverberated loudly, cutting through the room, making the three men inside go still. Deathly still.

Asami was home. As in: ASAMI. WAS. HOME.

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit and double shit.

It took only a few seconds for Asami to locate the culprit of the devastation. The pet. His delicious, soon to be severely punished pet. His cranky kitten, obviously in desperate need to be thoroughly disciplined. He really was glad that he had stopped by Sion on his way up, to make sure he wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the day. Well, they would just have to make do until tomorrow night. At least until tomorrow night.

He threw his coat over the tattered remains of his once custom-made couch, his eyes never leaving the perpetrator of the mess before him. Damn, he really had liked the couch too… His cute little kitten would so pay for it. In moans, screams, sighs and whatever other sounds he would torture out of him.

"Akihito? In the bedroom. Now!" Like a predator stalking his prey he made his way towards the photographer.

"Forget it… you bastard!" Defiant eyes locking with his. Oh yes, he would enjoy the disciplining – it was long overdue anyways.

"I think you should re-evaluate that comment." The voice sounded sharper than the knife he held in his hands.

"No! You… you pervert. Keita told me…" He was cut off in mid-sentence.

"… that you belong to me now? He is right. You are mine to do with as I please. Now. Go. To. The. Bedroom. I will deal with your punishment in a little while."

Akihito gulped nervously, not knowing how to deal with the man before him. He had wanted to fight with him, demand his freedom, curse him, even attack him. However, the tall Yakuza exuded an aura of danger, more threatening than anything he had ever been exposed to before in his dealings with him. He risked a quick glance at the body-guards – both had gone deathly pale. Shit. Had he gone too far? Should he have tried to deal with the situation like an adult for once in his life? Looking down at his hand still holding the blade and the long gashes he had inflicted on the leather, he suddenly wished he would have restrained himself instead of giving in to one of his childish temper tantrums.

Golden eyes still stared at him, harbingers of his imminent doom. He swallowed. All of a sudden he didn't feel all that well anymore. He swallowed again. A hand lightly touched his shoulder, making him gasp in surprise. Keita held out his hand, palm up, silently prompting him to give him the knife. Which he did. With shaking hands he relinquished his weapon under the watchful gaze of his torturer.

The Blonde looked decidedly uncomfortable, his only response to Akihito's pleading look, was an almost invisible move of his head in direction of the bedroom-door.

Still not ready to give up, Akihito turned back to Asami.

"I..." Again he couldn't finish his sentence.

"BEDROOM. NOW!"

And he did instinctively the only thing that came to his mind: he ran. He scrambled over the back of the couch, zig-zaging to the deceiving safety of the bed-room. He yanked the door open, threw himself inside and closed it with a loud bang. Sighing in relief, he leaned against if for a second, hoping it would keep him safe and alive for just a while longer. Shit.

As soon as the door closed, Asami turned his attention back to his two subordinates, both looking unquestionably miserable. He stared at them silently, his gaze never wavering. He ignored their uncomfortable twitching, the way they shifted their weight from one foot to the other, evidently embarrassed to be thought part of the incident by their boss.

Keita almost groaned out his discomfort, knowing that as brilliant his idea seemed to be, his boss didn't really looked thrilled. No, thrilled did definitely not describe the cold, ominous look directed at him. And he had thought his day couldn't get worse.

"So, care to tell me what the hell happened here?" Even his voice sounded cold. He was so dead.

"Keita?"

Once again shifting to his other foot, the tall Blonde took a deep breath. Well, here goes all or nothing…

"Well, you see, Asami-sama, this is what happened…" He tried his best to not get the young photographer into more trouble when he retold the events of the day. He didn't leave out any of the details, not once trying to omit his part in the whole affair, willing to take the blame for his faulty judgment. And for not locking the knives away.

"… I thought it to be best to let him vent his anger here; taking him down to the gym was not an option to be considered. I accept full responsibility, Asami-sama, but I did what seemed to be the only plausible thing to do at that point to prevent further injury to my charge."

Not daring to look at his boss, he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. He felt like closing his eyes, not wanting to see the deathly strike he was sure to come at him any second now. When Asami lifted his 

hand, he flinched but didn't back away, he knew he had it coming, he had messed up one time too many. He got ready to kneel on the floor, his last display of deference to his master while awaiting his death. Giving a last smile to his partner he prepared himself for the worst; he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Good job, Keita. I wish my couch could have survived, but nevertheless – good job. You did well."

Eyes snapped open, mouth agape he stared at his boss who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Of course I'll take the price for a replacement out of your pay-check."

"Yes… thank you, Asami-sama… I…"

"I need to take care of my pet now, make sure that I'm not disturbed." Smiling Asami made his way to the bedroom.

"And make sure that mess is cleaned up."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

"As you wish, Asami-sama."

Watching the broad back of their boss disappear through the door, they both stood there, still shocked from the unexpected behavior.

"Coffee, Keita?"

"I…He…" Dumbfounded Keita confusedly pointed to the door, still not able to comprehend what had just happened.

"Yeah. This really went… surprisingly well." Akira went over to the love of his life, cherishing the sleek handles with every caressing touch.

"I… He… I… wow. I don't know what to say…" Still stuttering, Keita dropped heavily into one of the high chairs, absentmindedly plucking white specks of fluff from his suit.

"You think he is really going to punish him?" Cradling the steaming cup Akira sat in front of him; he gave a worried look to his partner.

"Knowing him – you can bet your life on it."

Keita looked even more miserable than before.

"But you know, he is not going to hurt Aki-chan. He really loves that boy." Akira did his best to soothe his friend.

"You think so?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

As soon as Asami walked into the bedroom, a pillow hit him square in the face. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and closed the door. And locked it with an audible click.

He turned around to face an irate little wild-cat, crouched low on the bed, ready to pounce. Chuckling to himself he started to loosen his tie, all the while keeping his eyes on the boy.

"Still not done with your little temper-tantrum?" Asami took a step closer.

"You… you… Bastard! Stay right where you are." The kitten held up another pillow, ready to defend himself.

"You do realize that this will make your punishment only worse."

"Fuck you! There will be no punishing or fucking or anything. Got that, you asshole? Who do you think you are anyways? You married me. YOU. FUCKING. MARRIED. ME. Do you hear me? YOU. FUCKING. MARRIED.ME!"

"Yes, I did."

"That all you got to say? Just: I did. Fuck you, Asami, fuck you to hell and back. You can't do that. Nobody can do that."

"It seems like I can and I did. And it would be best if you remember that."

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrggghhhh." The second pillow followed the first. Akihito was beyond angry now.

"I don't want to be married to you. You had no right… I… You… Make it go away!! Now! I don't want this."

"I'm afraid that is not an option. So, why don't you cool down a bit while I take a shower and think of what punishment would be fitting for you?"

Nonchalantly Asami walked to the bathroom, carelessly dropping his shirt on the floor before stepping into the tiled elegance of his personal bath.

"I'll show you, pervert." Akihito darted from the bed, snatched the shirt and started to rip the expensive silk into shreds. Still, that wasn't enough. He followed his 'husband' into the bathroom, his eyes still burning with rage. Deciding that Asami hadn't heard enough yet, he started yelling at the steam engulfed back, trying hard not to notice the rivulets of water running down the muscled back, disappearing between the all too powerful thighs. He shifted uncomfortably, his body betraying him once again at the sight before him.

"I'll call the police. I'll tell them that I didn't want this. And that you raped me. And… and…" All of a sudden an arm darted out, pulling him under the stream of water. His robe was pulled from him, baring him to the eyes of his lover.

"And how will you explain this?" He felt a hand grope his erection, squeezing it.

"I you… you drugged me. I know you did."

He felt himself being pulled closer, his shaft being pressed into a muscled thigh. Asami leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"If you know what's good for you, you will go back to the bed, get in position and wait until I'm ready to deal with you."

"You… you… mmpfhhh." Whatever it was that he wanted to say was cut off by demanding lips pressing down on his, devouring his mouth with an intense kiss.

"That should keep you 'til I'm done. And now scoot, pet." Asami broke the kiss, gave his pet an encouraging slap on his naked butt, steered him out of the stall and resumed his shower.

"I… You… Oh!!" Stomping his foot he grabbed a towel and dried himself off, still steaming while trotting back into the bedroom. The man was impossible. But he wouldn't back down, no way in hell he would back down. He'd have it out with Asami once and for all. Yep, he would show him exactly what he was made of. Then again, maybe he should just check the door to see if it really was locked.

Acting casually he walked over to the door, his hand at first brushing the handle lightly, then with a firm grip he started pulling at it only to find that it didn't move. Damn that bastard! He kicked the door in frustration, yelled out at the pain traveling up his leg and hopped back to the bed, holding his hurting foot. Could a day get any crappier than this? Wincing, he sat down on the bed, his brain frantically trying to come up with an idea that would help him against Asami.

First, he needed an easily defendable position. He pulled the pillows in front of him, stacking them and as an afterthought, covered them with the comforter. There. That would keep the pervert at bay. He looked at his silky fortress, proud at first at this little accomplishment. Yeah, that would stop that stupid asshole… Right, for about a second or so. With another frustrated sound of annoyance he turned towards the pillows, ready to kick them away. He pulled the comforter off, wrapping it around himself. As if this would help. Shit. This was so not working. He stood up on the soft mattress, carefully taking aim and gave the first pillow a powerful kick, sending it flying to the bathroom door where it landed with a soft thud. Now, that didn't feel too bad. With much more enthusiasm he zeroed in on the second one, he pulled his leg back for another kick, swinging it, trying to gain even more momentum. He took aim, scrunched his nose in concentration and let lose. Just as the door opened.

The pillow would have hit Asami square on his chest, if his reflexes were anything less than amazing. His arm moved up, blocking the offending item effortlessly, making it drop to floor, right next to the other. Irritated he looked over to the bed where his kitten had collapsed into a heap of pillows and comforters, having lost his balance after the powerful kick. He managed to bite back the chuckle that threatened to escape, looking as composed as ever.

"Ah. I see you are already in position for your punishment. So, what's it going to be, pet? Have you made up your mind?"

Watching the menacing looking man, only covered with a short towel around his middle come closer, caused an immediate shut-down of Akihito's brain.

"You… No! Stay away from me… "

Seriously worried about his fate now, the young photographer tried to scramble off the bed. Only to be stopped by a hand clamping down on his ankle. There was no way to escape the iron grasp or the powerful movement that made him flip on his back. He felt himself being pulled towards the taller man, the already loose ties of his robe doing nothing to keep the silky garment in place. With every inch Asami tugged him closer; his body became more exposed, causing a predatory gleam to appear in the golden eyes above him.

"Well, I think we are ready to start…"

There was no way out now, no escape possible, nothing would save him.

"Asami, listen… I… you… nooooooooooooooooooooo…"

 Part 24

_Flashback_

_The first time he had come across the spritely photographer he had been surprised how the carefree and reckless boy could turn into a fiery kitten in a matter of seconds, hissing and spitting when cornered, ready to fight everything and everyone to the very end. Whenever he thought about the moment the boy jumped over the balustrade it made his heart beat in anticipation, waking his predatory instincts anew. _

_For the longest time he had been bored with every lover he took after a few hours of being with them. Nobody could excite him, no matter how kinky they played. And then this so-called photo-journalist had stumbled into his life. Clumsy, brash and full of energy. The only one who had managed to break his ennui on first sight. And the brat even had the courtesy to stick around for their memorable second date. Remembering it still made him hard as a rock. _

_At first his intention had been to scare him away, once and for all, however, as soon as he had let him breathe in the poppers , the boy had turned into the hottest little sex-kitten he had ever run across. And he had been impossible to resist. The combination of being restrained and helpless with the inhalation of the drug had the boy aroused in no time, his reactions uninhibited, his body begging for fulfillment. It was probably the most intense experience the older man had had in his life, intriguing him to explore the boy some more. _

_The hours that had followed were filled with some deep hard-core play, pushing the boy's limits, showing him the pleasure of submitting to a dominant lover, making him pass out from the powerful energy-exchange they both experienced that night. _

_From that moment on, he had hunted the boy, knowing that they both craved the fulfillment of their sexual desires, unleashed during that unforgettable first night. _

_Every further encounter made him realize that Akihito would need a long time to realize that his sexual submission did not mean to become a controlled puppet with no will of his own. His kitten had not yet recognized that as soon as the right buttons were pushed, he unconsciously slipped into his natural role of a submissive lover. Being the experienced top that he was, he knew it would take time to make his mate understand the workings of a relationship like theirs. Until then he was curious about his boy's mindset, his secret cravings, the darker side of his fantasies; willing to explore them together with his lover until he would finally admit his need to be dominated by him. And only him. _

_End Flashback_

The moment the moist heat of Asami's mouth enveloped him his brain died, any rational thought ceased to exist and unspoken words turned into needy moans of desire.

"Ahh… I… "

"Good boy, this is all I want to hear from you, kitten." Asami's tongue danced in an intricate pattern over the hardening flesh, leaving him panting for more.

He never consciously noticed that while his shaft was seen to by an expert mouth, his wrists were adorned with cold metal, enclosing them in preparation for the night to come. Once again lost in his need for the older man, Akihito bucked towards the moist cavern, desperately trying to get more friction on his straining member, just to be denied. Again.

Asami pulled away from his kitten's throbbing member, as always amazed that Akihito could be aroused so quickly through just a little touch.

"No… what… You bastard…"

"You really do want to be punished, don't you? What a naughty little pet you are…" Strong hands attached the smooth and beautifully crafted cuffs to the ring in the center of the headboard, ignoring the sputtering protest from his obviously displeased kitten.

"So tell me, what will your punishment be?" His fingers trailed in a light pattern over the heated flesh, while golden eyes watched the kitten squirming in his bonds.

"No answer?" He chuckled.

"Let's see then… I think that backside of yours was pampered enough – what about we spank some color onto it?"

He carefully observed his boy, needing to see every reaction to make sure he was on the right track. The light shudder vibrating through the lithe body in front of him was yet another sign that he was right about the signals Akihito was giving off.

Just hearing Asami say the words almost made him come. How the hell did that cursed devil do it? How did he know about the dirtiest secret he had? A picture of him, naked, over Asami's lap, his ass exposed with the angry red imprint of a hand on one cheek flashed through his mind. He groaned, still not willing to become a part of the game Asami was playing. He would not, no - could not give himself up; not even for the dark-haired devil that had captured his heart, mind, and body.

"Tell me, my cute pet, how would you like being turned over my lap, getting that sexy little ass of yours blistered until it turns a nice red? Would that be a fitting punishment for your little tantrum out there?"

He didn't think he had ever been that hard before, Asami really did know how to turn him into a mindless heap of quivering flesh. He had long passed the point of being able to speak coherently, his only response came in the form of a low, guttural sound from deep within his throat; signaling his need for whatever Asami wished to do to him.

Asami chuckled and quickly flipped the boy over the wedge- shaped pillow, the deliciously looking ass quivering in anticipation of his hand. His strong hands caressed the heated flesh gently; tender strokes to reassure the shivering pet. He watched how his boy started to calm down a bit under his ministrations, slowly relaxing into his touch – a sign that the kitten was ready for their new game.

Thwack!

Akihito tensed when Asami's right hand smacked his ass hard, a squeal escaping his lips, the pain he experienced mixing into the pleasure he had expected.

"This is really beautiful, kitten. When we are through with this I'm sure your ass will be the most wonderful color red you've ever seen. And the sound of your pretty voice is just delicious. How about some more?"

Not waiting for an answer that would never come, Asami again brought his hand down hard on the boy's ass.

"I bet I can make you come just from spanking that naughty ass of yours…"

Akihito squirmed frantically, not knowing if he wanted to get free or just more of the same. His mind was in a haze, desperate for something solid to hold on to in order to stay sane.

The hand came down again, however, this time again caressing the slowly heating flesh, stroking the trembling cheeks until the boy calmed down again.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

The next blows came in fast succession, the loud smacking sound of flesh against flesh overlaying his cries of pain.

Akihito whimpered as once again warmth brushed his exposed ass, moist lips moving in lazy patterns over his skin, carefully avoiding the center of his cheeks where he wanted to be touched the most. He was in pain, not only from the stinging slaps on his ass, also from needing something he couldn't even define, he just knew he wanted.

Just when he thought that Asami would touch him, the mouth withdrew, leaving only fingers trailing the imprints on his hurting ass. He moaned into the pillow under his head, desperate for the older man to take him. When the fingers left his skin as well, he was about to scream out his need to be fucked hard by Asami, to be filled by him over and over again.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

Asami spanked him several times in row, turning the tight muscled ass in front of him into a burning furnace. He alternated constantly between the hard slaps and gentle caresses, always changing the rhythm to keep the pet on the edge. He could tell by the way Akihito was screaming into the pillow that his lover could no longer differentiate between the blows to exposed ass or the tender touches.

Akihito begged and pleaded, not knowing for what, he just knew his body needed more. More of all. More pain, more pleasure and most importantly more of Asami.

His lover finally could not restrain himself any longer, quickly lubricated his shaft while still working the young photographer's ass until he finally thrust home. The heat almost took his breath away, the tight heat of his boy gripping him almost desperately. He slammed repeatedly into him, barely able to keep himself from coming, while his hand continued to rain powerful blows on the source of his pleasure.

"Akihito… Come for me… now!" He groaned out, hoping his boy was far enough to follow his command. The boy's pleasure always came first, this little twist in their sex-life wouldn't change anything, his pet would need to find relief first.

Pain and pleasure mixed, twisting around each other, combining into the unique mix that finally sent Akihito screaming over the edge into a most intense orgasm, his seed exploding out of him in powerful pulsating streams until he finally blackened out.

The lithe body went slack, all energy drained out of him, a mass of muscles and tendons only held together by the powerful presence of the man holding him.

Asami gently cradled the unconscious boy into his arms, holding him close while bringing them both into a more comfortable position so they could rest. His hand was smarting from the stinging blows he had dealt to the boy's ass, but the result had been worth it.

Relaxing into the pillows he pulled his kitten on top of him, the sleeping-position his mate favored most lately. He brushed sweaty bangs out of the boys face, amazed at the satisfied look on him even while asleep.

"You never cease to amaze me, kitten."

He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and let himself drift off to sleep.

He woke up slowly, his eyes blinking repeatedly, not knowing for an instant where he was. Until he saw him. Him! The bastard that had humiliated him beyond belief, who had spanked his ass into the throbbing mess he felt. How dare he? He was about to jump up screaming murder, when he felt the familiar stickiness on his stomach, dried proof on his skin that he had somehow enjoyed the sick and twisted spank-session Asami had forced on him.

Not moving he tried to remember what exactly had happened before the lights went out. He groaned at the realization that at one point he had screamed for Asami to slap his ass, begged him to fuck him, pleaded with him to let him come. And then for more blows to his ass again. Over and over again.

Asami saw from under half-closed eyelids how his boy went from outrage to embarrassment and then to outrage again. It was like watching a movie; the boy's face the only screen he needed. Time was up.

"I guess next time we try the paddles. Or would you like me to use the whips?"

With a surprised yelp, Akihito scrambled off his mate, outrage clearly written all over his face.

"You!"

"Yes, me!" He pulled the boy down to a long leisurely kiss, ignoring the feeble struggles, just placing his hand strategically at the pet's bottom.

"This tells me you want more." Trademark smirk.

"This tells me you want a lot more." The other hand found his semi-hard shaft.

"And this tells me you want to die." A small fist was wobbling around in front of his face, indignant kitten attached.

"You are most adorable when you wake up, kitten." Large hand enclosed small fist, swallowing it completely.

"You really were incredible, pet. You should have seen yourself coming so hard from a few spanks to your ass, it was truly amazing." Another long kiss.

"You hit me. You. Fucking. Hit. Me!!" Another fist, this time trying to make a connection with a broad chest.

"I didn't hit you. I let you have the punishment you wanted, Akihito. If I remember correctly, you even begged for it." Another hand – another swallowed fist.

With that both of the photographer's hands were caught and restrained, which left him straddling the older man unable to get away.

"I… never… You…" The kitten sputtered, face red from embarrassment, vigorously denying everything Asami said.

"YOU never said you didn't want it and I only accommodated your wishes. As any considerate husband would do."

"Stop saying that. I'm not your husband."

"Of course you aren't kitten. Whatever gave you that idea? I'm your husband and you are my wife."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhh!!


	9. Chapter 9

Part 25

Crucifixion.

Yup, that would be the perfect way to show the bastard who was the boss. He would just nail his sorry hide to the wall and be done with it. Once and for all.

Stabbing.

Another good one. He had gotten enough training in with the couch, killing it with clean, concise slashes, cutting its heart out. That would be an alternative in case Asami resisted being crucified, although a messy one.

He never once realized that lying on top of Asami - nose scrunched up in concentration, was a dead give-away. The older man kept quiet, resisting the urge to nibble at his kitten who still glowed from their excessive little love-session. His eyes started to close again, content to just feel his boy's skin while he slept.

"… too much blood. I think I'll just fuck him to death. Like he does me. Yeah, that will definitely keep him in line… I'll just tie him to the bed…"

Golden eyes snapped open.

"Would you care to repeat that?"

"What?... I…"

Akihito tried to pull away from the arms which now crushed him against a steely muscled chest. No way! He hadn't said that aloud. He wasn't that stupid. He'd never…

"I think you need another lesson, pet."

"What the hell? I didn't do anything…" Deny, deny, deny… his mind repeated like a mantra.

"Plotting to tie me to the bed and fucking me to death is nothing?"

"I never said that." Inwardly he winced at how shaky his voice sounded.

"It's what you do to me all the time. Bastard!" Thank God, his voice was getting firmer now.

"And you married me against my will! Pervert!" Good, attack was the best defense.

"And you hit me! Sadist!" He really was getting into it now.

"And you made me come here! Asshole!" Yeah, take that one, Yakuza-rat!

"I make you come everywhere, pet."

Asami pulled his boy even closer, feeling every inch of slick, sweaty skin against his own. Akihito really needed it.

He pulled a hidden lever and released the swing that was hidden in a ceiling compartment. With one fluid move he was up, boy in his arms, ready to give his boy another lesson.

"No… what… you can't… Stooooooooooooooooooooppppppppp!"

Akihito struggled in his arms, frantically trying to get away. He still hadn't realized that there was no freedom in running away, giving in was the only thing that would set him free.

"Stop this nonsense or it will just get worse for you."

Every move of his hands was precise and it took Asami no time at all to fasten his kitten into the leather contraption. A large piece of leather went under his stomach and chest to support his upper torso; the wrist-cuffs were attached to the straps hanging from the ceiling and his ankles were fastened with light chains to the d-bolts hidden behind two floor compartments. That would keep the pet right where he wanted him.

"If you do this… I'll never… I… I…" The kitten's face was red by now, outrage, fury and embarrassment all coming together to make him burn.

"You will take your punishment like a man for once, Akihito. You always complain that you are not a boy, so this is the one opportunity to prove it." He knew he was being unfair, but provoking the kitten was just too easy.

"No… stop… I hate you!" There was no way to escape that wicked contraption which kept him on his stomach, ass high in the air – a position he was all too used to by now. The chains that held his body in place didn't give him any leverage either; they just prevented him from really swinging around, allowing only a small back and forth motion. But it helped spreading him open for whatever Asami had planned. He struggled some more only succeeding in rubbing himself against the leather he was lying on.

Asami chuckled while he went to the closet to get the rubber paddle. He would go easy on the pet, just a few more taps on the ass to emphasize today's lesson. And of course to satisfy the kinky cravings of his boy. He was still amazed at Akihito's reaction to the spanking, how receptive he had been towards this new kind of stimulation. Using the paddle would probably make the boy come right on the spot. It would be interesting to find out how much it would take.

Stopping a few feet away from his still thrashing kitten he took a deep breath while trying to take in the incredible sight of his lover. Sensuously spread out, sleek muscles straining, the limber body deliciously arranged and the still crimson ass was his to feast on. And he would.

He tested the paddle against his own hand, smiling at the thought that it sounded much worse than it really was. As expected the pet flinched at the cracking sound, anticipating pain. Asami lovingly caressed the heated flesh of the tight behind, causing the boy to shiver.

"You look like you can hardly wait for me to start, kitten." The hand was now teasing along the cleft that separated the two glowing orbs.

"I haven't done anything… I… aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh… nnnnnggghhh… Asami!" A finger was exploring his hidden opening, gently rubbing the muscled ring which contracted under the soft touch. There was just no helping it. He tried to thrust himself onto the teasing digit without success.

Asami chuckled at the sight of his needy pet. He was so predictable when it came to his pleasure, a virtually open book for him to read at his leisure. He withdrew his finger and started to stroke the still burning flesh that was just waiting to be spanked again with the soft rubber paddle. His other hand set the swing into a rhythmic slow motion, rocking his lover back and forth. His lover hadn't seen which toy was waiting to pleasure him, so all Akihito could do was to guess what caused this new sensation crawling over his sensitive skin.

Increasing the pressure on the red globes presented to him, he stroked faster, all the while listening to his kitten's breathing.

Akihito was moaning now, his breath hitching occasionally in his throat when the feelings became too much for him. Just when he was trying to relax his straining body, giving himself up to the soft swaying motion, a sharp crack and a soft, stinging pain of something making contact with his bare ass. It wasn't really painful, more like a throbbing, yet uncomfortable sting on his exposed cheeks. Not sure what to make of it, he waited for the next blow.

Dealing his boy only one slap, Asami went back to rubbing the paddle over the red mark it had left to soothe the skin on Akihito's deliciously red back-side. He wanted his mate to experience his punishment to the fullest, make every endorphin scream for release so that his pet could reach the place he needed to find in order to be finally able to accept his sexuality. He was sure that once Akihito had reached this place he could acknowledge the freedom he would gain in surrendering his body and mind to his rightful mate.

Thwack!

Once again, the paddle hit soft skin, sending the pet swinging.

Thwack!

The pet was groaning in discomfort, yet he tried to find some sort of leverage to further the oncoming impact by trying to swing back on his own to meet the paddle to increase the sting.

He definitely had married one naughty kitten.

"You are a naughty boy, Akihito." He chuckled, starting a slow, rhythmic sequence of light slaps to the eager buttocks.

"No… I…"

Thwack!

"Disobedient."

"Ahhhh… "

Thwack!

"Obstinate."

"Nggghhhhh…"

Thwack!

"Reckless."

"Mmmpfff…"

Thwack!

"Careless."

"Noooooo…"

Akihito was straining in his bonds now, oblivious to anything but the deliciously stinging sensation spreading over his burning ass. The moment the slaps ceased, he screamed out his disappointment.

"I think this is enough for you now." Asami lightly tapped his hand on the flaming cheeks and with the other gently massaged the hard shaft his pet was sporting by now. He listened to the labored breaths of the young photographer, watched him trying to gain his senses. Akihito was breathtaking.

"Don't… stop…"

"Come again?" He almost yelled out his satisfaction of hearing these words.

"You… heard… me…" Akihito had trouble calming his breathing.

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't, pet. Tell me again?"

"You… I… Spank me, you bastard!" Outraged again.

Thwack!

"Yesssssssssss…"

"That one was for calling me names." He was glad the boy couldn't see him – he was sure the satisfied grin almost split his face in half.

"Now tell me again, what exactly do you want me to do?" He just couldn't resist torturing his lover some more.

"Spank me!"

Thwack!

"And?"

"Please!"

Thwack!

"And?"

"I'm sorry!"

Thwack!

"And?"

It was almost too much for him to endure. He started to thrash around, yelling incoherent words, begged and pleaded, promising anything to the other man, just to get him to continue the sensual paddling of his ass. There was only one course left open to him now:

"I need this… please…"

Asami was more than pleased to comply with his lover's request. Once again, he started the irregular series of slaps and caressing touches - Akihito's soft, smooth bottom felt wonderful under his firm hand. It was one of the most exhilarating and empowering feelings he had ever experienced. He listened to the moans of pleasure - mixed with sobs and yelps - coming from his pet.

"Are you getting excited from this, pet?"

"Yes…"

"The way you're wiggling your red little ass tells me you want more?"

"Please… Now… I…"

"You want what?"

"Spank me…"

"Good boy."

He continued to use the paddle, turning the skin on his mate's already abused ass into a deep crimson red. His free hand reached under the boy, stroking his already dripping erection in the same rhythm as the slaps rained down on his upturned backside.

Akihito was lost in the violent tempest of sensations he had never experienced before. He wanted to tell Asami to never stop, to take him, and never let go again – yet all he could bring himself to do was scream out his need, his desire with a raw voice. It felt so right.

Asami almost lost it when he realized how far his lover had lost himself in his pleasure; it took every ounce of control to hold back and not come right on the spot. Sweat ran in silvery pearls down his body, forming rivulets of water across his back and chest, letting him feel the erotic charge surrounding them both.

He concentrated on making his hand grasp the small bottle of oil he needed to prepare his lover for him and almost sighed in relief when he managed to open it without letting it fall from his shaking hands. The paddle had been dropped seconds before, his hand running frantically over the crimson globes before him, soothing, massaging, preparing Akihito for him.

Quickly he lubed himself up, positioned the head of his shaft at the kitten's welcoming entrance and thrust home with one sure move of his hips. That was all it took to send his lover off to the stars. The body before him bucked up hard, almost forcing him to slip out if he hadn't held on to Akihito's waist with a firm grip.

Akihito screamed and yelled as the world around him exploded into a million shards of light, his release so powerful he felt like he exploded from within. He never felt the strong hand vigorously pumping his erection, nor the slippery liquid coating the hand helping him find relief.

Asami felt muscles tighten almost unbearably around him while he pounded into the hot cavern of his lover, sending him over the edge at the same time the body under him tensed up and bucked violently in his release. Desperately holding onto his mate, he rode out the peak of the thunderous orgasm sweeping through him.

It took him several minutes to regain control of his body again, his legs were unsteady, his hands were shaking. His fingers fumbled with the buckles on the straps holding his kitten, trying to get them lose. Finally he managed to unfasten him and with one last effort he took the boy in his arms and carried him to the massive bed.

He dropped Akihito unceremoniously onto the sheets before he let himself fall down beside him, chest heaving from the exertion. His right hand feebly dragged the silk sheet over their worn out bodies while he gathered Akihito close with his left, drawing him close to his body before he allowed himself to drift off to an exhausted sleep.

 Part 26

When he opened his eyes again the bedroom was bathed in the golden rays of the setting sun. A strange sensation of moisture running down his neck and pooling beneath him made him squirm from his comfortable position. A deep sigh escaped him – his lover was slobbering all over him again, oblivious in his sleep. He carefully disentangled himself from his drooling beauty, amazed that the sex-crazed animal from before could do something as ordinary as drool.

Chuckling he made his way to the bedroom door, slipping into the robe he had discarded earlier. He gazed longingly at the shower, really wanting to feel the water pelting down on his body, soothing the soreness in his muscles from the exercise before. Akihito had really worn him out. He laughed. He would have never thought that one day he had to admit to physical limits when it came to sex. Satisfying his lover had taken every ounce of willpower and energy. Splashing some cold water on his face would have to be enough for now; he wanted to be there when the kitten woke.

Standing in the doorway to the bedroom he just looked at his mate, curled up in the warm spot he had vacated, snoring softly – oblivious to the golden eyes watching him. At times like this he envied Akihito for his seemingly blissful ignorance that made it possible for him to surrender himself so completely to sleep. He never allowed himself the luxury of drowning in the bottomless depths of relaxation like this; he was always ready to jump up at the slightest noise or disturbance. It was the only thing that had kept him alive over the years, this and his ability to unconsciously feel danger even when he was asleep.

Well, maybe not always. He chuckled again. He was almost sure that he had passed out after taking care of his pet's needs. Not that he would ever admit that. Silently he padded over to the closet to pick out everything he needed for a nice relaxing evening in bed with his boy. He made sure that all was well within his reach before he started to pull down the covers bunched around his lover. The silky material revealed the dark pink globes he had attended to earlier. Carefully he removed the bandage and examined the small wound underneath. It looked like it was healing very well. So what if the doctor had told him it was too shallow for stitches and they were unnecessary, he had made sure his kitten got the best care in the world. And it had paid off, the gash had closed up and their little exercise earlier had not inflicted any damage to it.

Now, his boy's ass was another story, still a nice deep shade of red, it was clear to whoever saw it what his kitten had been up to. Not that anyone but him would ever see it in all his crimson glory. He took the salve he had set on the nightstand and gently massaged the cooling gel into the soft skin, amazed at the heat radiating from it. While his one hand continued to caress the firm muscles, his other reached for the pain-killers. He took a deep breath before spreading those delicious cheeks, steeling himself against the enticing sight of Akihito's ass. Gently, he pressed the suppository against the boy's entrance, trying to ignore its hungry twitching and carefully pushed in deep. His sex-kitten couldn't even restrain himself in his sleep - what a naughty, needy wife he had.

The all too familiar gleam appeared in his eyes and before he knew it, two of his fingers had found their way into the alluring heat of his mate, twisting and searching for the spot that turned Akihito into a sex-craving maniac every time he touched it.

Snores turned into moans, as Akihito was once more flooded with pleasure traveling from his ass through his whole body. Still asleep he twisted his body towards the source of this feeling, wanting more of it. His mind tried to claw its way into consciousness, his worn out body fighting it every step of the way. But he did feel good. Something was moving in his ass, making him squirm on it, deepening the pleasurable feelings it caused. Wait. Something was moving in his…?

Hazel-nut colored eyes snapped open, seeing the tall figure of Asami looming over him.

"Asami? What the…? Nnngghhh…" It had hit his prostate again. And again. Something was brushing over it, teasing it, making his blood pool in his groin.

"Good, you're awake."

Akihito realized he was on his back, Asami's hand between his spread legs, his fingers buried deep inside of him, pleasuring him again. And yes, it was pleasure he was feeling. His ass felt a bit uncomfortable sliding up and down on the silk sheets, while he was trying his best to impale himself further on the intruding fingers.

"Leave me alone, you perverted Yakuza-bastard. I don't want this… Nngghh…" He could barely finish his sentence when another wave of desire washed through him.

"Want to rephrase this?"

"Just get fucking off me, you rotten prick!"

Now fully awake, Akihito tried to escape the incessant fingers and move away. This was harder than one might have thought with a large rapist looming over him, ready to strike at any second.

"You really need to reconsider your choice of words, Akihito. We can't have you running around screaming insults at your husband now, can we?"

"And stop saying that you're my husband!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs now. Finally he managed to scramble away from Asami, hiding under the relative safety of the covers he frantically bunched around him.

"It's a bit late to try and protect your virginity. If I remember correctly it has been exactly one year, four months and 3 days since I took you the first time, brat." Trademark smirk back in place.

"I'm not a brat!" A pillow sailed in Asami's direction, accentuating Akihito's words.

"Then for once, you might consider acting like one. And don't make me take the other pillow away from you!"

"Why? You have taken everything else away from me. Don't tell me that all of a sudden you turned into a considerate bastard instead of just a bastard." The words came out bitter.

Asami watched his lover closely, not liking the undertone he was hearing. It was time.

"What exactly have I taken from you?" The words came out in an almost growl. It was hard to not lose his temper with his boy.

"Everything. My life, my body, my freedom, my home –just everything. Even my dreams. How dare you ask me that! I'm not your fucking toy! All you do is fuck me and then throw me away until you want to fuck me again. I'm sick of it! I want my life back! Without you ruining everything for me!" Tears spilled out uncontrollably from hazel eyes, leaving silver traces on his face. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"You broke me. There, I said it. Happy now? You turned and twisted me into your fuck-toy and I don't know who I am anymore. I don't want this. I want to be Akihito again! Do you hear me? I just want to be me again!" He was sobbing louder now, hitting the pillow with his fist over and over again, squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to see the disdainful look on Asami's face. It was just too much. He didn't know what he wanted from the other man and for sure he didn't know what Asami wanted from him. His sobs turned into almost hysterical cries, his only way to release some of the pain bottled up inside of him.

When he felt strong arms closing around him, he snapped. He kicked and screamed, doing everything to get away from the cause of his pain. He bit soft flesh, eliciting a groan of pain from Asami – mindlessly hitting him in his panic, desperately wanting to get away. From what he did not know. Despite his useless attempts to escape the older man held fast, not letting go no matter what he did until he finally slumped in his arms, too exhausted to try anything else.

"Are you done now?"

A choked sob was the only answer he got. He sighed deeply, a bit annoyed that his lover did not seem to understand the relevance of his commitment, and weary because some of the words hit him deep inside. This would not be easily resolved. How he loved the simple dealings of his daily business, there was nothing that couldn't be taken care of with a gun. And he highly doubted that Akihito would appreciate to look down the barrel of his Glock at this point.

He pulled him closer to his chest, making sure to keep him securely within the confines of his arms, not wanting to risk another attempt at escaping him. As if there was any chance of him ever letting his mate get away again.

"… hic…"

Akihito had stopped struggling, realizing that there was just no escaping the older man, his crying had toned down to fewer quiet sobs, occasionally interrupted by small hiccups. He slumped into the firm embrace, his face flushed from embarrassment at his outburst. He had never planned to let the bottled up feelings inside of him surface with Asami watching him fall apart like this. Thinking about how much Asami hated weakness he knew he had just killed the last bit of respect the older man might have had for him. He really was just a stupid brat. And this was definitely the end of whatever could have been.

New tears threatened to spill again, when he realized that now he would never had the chance to find out if he meant anything to the arrogant bastard.

Asami knew the moment his kitten tensed up again that he was at the verge of another break-down. Damn Akihito's overactive mind. He had probably come up with some hare-brained ideas that would make his hair stand up if he knew. There was no way he could let Akihito continue to think himself deeper into depression, he had to do something fast.

He carefully loosened his hold on the boy, one of his hands gently moving towards his chin and slowly forcing his mate's head up to look at him. Asami had never been in a situation where he had to explain himself to anyone, even less so regarding his feelings. His golden eyes scrutinized the tear-blotched face in front of him, the quivering lips, eyes that threatened to overflow once more and a red puffy nose causing the boy to sniffle. Damn! He would be in for another night of listening to Akihito's snoring. Ah well, it was as they said: no rest for the wicked.

It pained him to no end to see his lover so devastated, his eyes for the first time not clearly mirroring his feelings, instead flickering with uncertainty, shame and fear. It almost broke his heart to see his lover in so much pain. He bent down to lovingly brush the lips he hungered for so much, with his own, ending the feathery caress with a small nib to the trembling lips.

"Nobody can break you." Another graze of his lips.

"I… hic…"

"You are the one of the strongest people I ever came across. Nothing and nobody can break you." An almost indiscernible kiss.

"You… hic…"

"And you are the only one worthy of standing beside me." The lips lingered a bit longer this time.

"But… hic… what you did… I… hic… "

It seemed impossible, but his kitten turned an even darker shade of red.

"What did I do, Akihito? Tell me." Asami desperately wanted to close his eyes, sure that his anxiety would be reflected in them. They had reached the crucial point he had been waiting for –and at the same time had dreaded to arrive.

"You hit me… hic…"

"And?"

"You made me… hic… like it…"

He pulled his kitten closer now, carefully taking in every square-inch of him, not wanting to risk missing even the slightest movement that could help him understand his pet's mindset.

"Akihito, nobody can make you like something, not even me. All I did was make you find out what you like."

"No! ... hic… I'm not… hic… like that… hic… I'm not…" His voice trailed off. It couldn't be. He wasn't some sort of pervert who wanted to do… _stuff… _like that.

"Look at me, boy!" Asami gently forced his head up again.

"Hic..?"

"I think it's time for you to admit a few things to yourself and me, don't you?"

Akihito's hazel eyes showed his confusion. What the hell did Asami want from him now? Didn't he already take everything from him? Was he waiting to finish him off now to finally get rid of him once and for all? But there was this strange look on his face, one he had never seen before – almost… loving?

"What… hic… do you mean?"

"Are you gay?" Confusion turned into outrage – and back to confusion.

"I… no… hic… I… you… hic…" His mind was trying to cope with the loaded question. He somehow knew that he needed to be honest about this for once.

"Yes…" His voice was almost inaudible.

"Say that again?" Was the bastard mocking him now?

"I'm gay!"

"I know, kitten." Now he sounded really smug. He so wanted to smack that offending smirk off his face.

"Do you like sex with me?"

Another wave of embarrassment crashed over him. Where the hell was this going?

"I… hic… yes…"

"Good to hear, seeing as we are married and are going to have lots of that."

Asami tried hard to suppress the grin that threatened to split his face. This was going rather well, his pet's eyes were starting to show flickers of annoyance and what was even better: defiance.

"And you like me to tie you up and spank you?"

"Yes, you bastard. Yes, I like it." Close to outrage now. Excellent.

"See? That wasn't that hard now, was it?"

"What of it? Does it make you feel better knowing that you do this to me?" Yep, definitely outrage now.

"It makes me feel better to know that you are about to accept your place in my bedroom." He stifled the oncoming yell with a smoldering kiss. His tongue took possession of Akihito's mouth, ruthlessly exploring the moist heat that he would put to a much better use. Later.

"What…?" He just loved that dazed look on his mate's face, eyes again glazed over from the passion that had started to rise in him again.

"Akihito, to be a submissive lover does not mean that you are a toy or a slave in life. It just means that you submit sexually. Nothing more and nothing less. Do you understand what I'm saying? It means I take control when we have sex and you let me take this control."

"I… ?" What the hell was Asami saying?

"Only when we have sex?"

"Yes. Only when we have sex."

He couldn't quite understand why hearing this somehow made him feel better. Tentatively he reached out to touch the taller man still holding him on his lap. Could he deal with this?

"I can still work?"

"You can still work."

"I can do whatever I want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do." Asami did not think it wise to mention the sure-to-follow punishments that would follow each of the idiotic schemes his lover usually came up with.

"How…?"

"Akihito, having a relationship like this means that you have to trust me to keep you safe and protected. Can you do that?"

"Yes." No hesitation there. After all, the man had gotten himself shot for him, came all the way to Hong-Kong to rescue him and brought him back home.

"Good."

"Asami…?"

"Yes?"

"What am I to you?" The photographer inwardly cringed asking that question, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"You know the answer to that question already, kitten." He pulled him into another deep kiss, ignoring the adorably scrunched nose, indicating that the hyper mind of his boy was at work again.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." Leaving the enticing mouth, Asami's lips wandered along his cheek, starting to nibble and tease a delicious looking ear-lobe.

"You know exactly what you being here means to me, pet."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." Doing his best to distract his mate, Asami started to trail wet kisses downwards to the perky nub, begging for attention. There was only so much he was willing to admit to his lover. It was so much more fun to keep him on his toes for a bit longer. He knew the moment he admitted his love, the brat would probably run roughshod over him. Then again, this would present him with a whole new world of opportunities. Delicious, exciting, naughty opportunities. He definitely had to think about this some more.

"Asami… I… nngh… I…"

"What is it, kitten?" He had reached an invitingly looking navel by now.

"So, I only let… you take control whenever… we are in the bedroom… and have sex?" The boy was panting between his moans. Too sexy for his own good. He had to devour him now.

"Whenever we have sex…" His voice trailed off, his tongue finding its way lower now.

"I… ahh… you…"

Slender hips were thrusting towards him, Akihito's shaft fully erect now, tiny drops of silvery pre-cum coating the tip. Asami was glad that the boy's head was thrown back in his bliss, not wanting him to see his trade-mark smirk back in place. His innocent, naïve kitten. Did he really believe he would restrict his domination to the bedroom? He almost shook his head. Had the boy already forgotten that he took him whenever and wherever he wanted? His brat would soon find out what 'whenever' entailed.

He backed away from his kitten, giving him another languid kiss that left him panting.

"Stay right here."

Asami got off the bed, leisurely walking towards his closet, knowing that hungry eyes followed each movement of his ass. The boy was so in for it now. No more spanking today, but there were still a few toys that needed to be broken in.

Quickly he grabbed what he needed and returned to his lover, sexily splayed out on the silken sheets. How could anyone resist the sight of a needy, turned-on Akihito? He chuckled to himself – nobody but him would ever see his kitten like this – and he didn't have to resist. He could devour him anytime he wanted.

He positioned himself over Akihito's head, strategically placing his erection at the slightly swollen lips, gently pressing against them. As expected his pet was more than eager to open them and, relaxing his throat letting him slide in deep.

While his lover was enthusiastically saw to his hard shaft, he bent forward to see to his pet's needs. He poured a generous amount of lube over the silver beads he had gotten from his stash of toys, making sure they would go in easy. He placed them at the hungrily twitching hole and slowly pushed the metal balls in. All five of them, causing his lover to elicit the sexiest moans ever. He held them in with one hand while his other turned the switch on the remote control.

Akihito bucked with an inhumanly sounding yell at the sensations flooding his ass. He tried to thrust his hips in a frenzy against Asami's chest who tried his best to hold him down without bruising his slender hips. Quickly he pulled the leather belt around his jolting kitten's waist, pulling the two straps at the back tightly between his ass cheeks to secure them at the front with a snap buckle. Now he could pay the attention to his lover's weeping shaft that it deserved. He took him deep into his throat, sucking, twirling his tongue around it, while concentrating to keep himself from coming deep into Akihito's throat. As always his pet came first.

He worked his mouth and lips, tugging at the silver ring still encasing the rock-hard penis, his hand tugging at the sac to prevent them from drawing up against his body. He felt saliva coating his own erection, Akihito too lost in his pleasure to be able to continue blowing him. The familiar tightening of the soft flesh of Akihito's sac indicated his oncoming orgasm and he greedily swallowed the sweet juice erupting from his lover's cock in explosive spurts.

Asami turned around to the sight of his skillfully fucked out kitten, the leather harness contrasting sharply with his smooth skin. He quickly unbuckled the straps and pulled the anal beads out in one swift motion, before he impaled his pet deeply. A sigh escaped his lips as he buried himself to the hilt, his pubic hair scratching against quivering flesh.

Akihito moaned weakly at the intrusion, not able to suppress the thrusting motion of his hips, eager to met Asami's. He felt his lover slam into him repeatedly, brushing over his prostate with every move, making his cock twitch again eagerly due to the massage the walnut sized gland received from the intrusion. He spread his legs wider, wanting more of the expert fucking he was getting, desperate to cum again.

With one last thrust Asami shot his hot seed into his lover, marking him once more with his semen, making him his. His hand closed around Akihito's cock, jerking him roughly, forcing another orgasm from his boy, splattering his seed over his chest and stomach, before he allowed himself to collapse on top of the smaller man. He didn't think he ever had sex that mind-blowing with anyone before. Only Akihito brought him to the brink of losing control over his body and mind like this, slowly driving him to exhaustion.

Both men were not moving, their heavy breaths the only sound in the room. With a groan, Asami started to roll off Akihito, not wanting to squash the boy by his weight. Two slender arms stopped him before he could pull out.

"Don't… Stay in… me a bit longer…" Akihito was still panting heavily, his chest heaving.

"I'm too heavy for you." With that he took hold of his mate and skillfully rolled both of them over, until Akihito rested atop of his body. He felt the boy melting over him, a boneless heap of flesh and skin, trying to get as much contact with his body as possible, keeping him deep inside. God, why had he never thought of installing a mirror at the ceiling before? Trying to picture his pliable kitten lying on top of him, still impaled on his cock almost made him salivate. Yep, a mirror. He needed a mirror.

Akihito listened to his husband's labored breathing, the erratic heart-beat, amazed that he was the cause of this. He had never really noticed before that he affected Asami as much as the older man affected him. That, or the man was way out of shape. Nope, remembering the fuck-a-thon Asami had put him through before, there really was no reason to complaint about his physical condition. None at all. On the contrary. It was always him passing out from too much of too intense sex.

His hand played with the dark short hair on Asami's neck, absentmindedly toying with it. This felt good. Maybe it would work after all. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it really didn't hurt at all, admitting that he had feelings for the undeserving bastard underneath him. It was a shame that he couldn't tell him, there would be no telling what that pervert would do to him if he knew. His heart ached a bit, urging him to try saying it out loud:

"_I love you, you bastard."_


End file.
